This Is War
by Hair Like Starlight
Summary: In the thick of the battlefield, words can be uttered that are not true to the heart, loss is common and pain is just a normalcy. For Belinda White it is no different. But, she has not only lost her best friend, and the man she loved, but years of her life that can never be returned. And what was it all for when an evil returns and takes away what little she had left? GeW/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello, and welcome to another HP fic of mine. For those of you who know me, hey there! Also, a little message to anyone who was reading my other fic "Fancy A Bad Holiday?", that story has been deleted due to poor planning on my behalf and terrible writing skills. The plot is also too visible, which is always boring. I mean, who wants to read a story where its all cliché? (cough, Twilight saga, cough)

I've never actually considered writing a George x OC, im mostly working on stories for Dramione (they haven't been uploaded to the site yet) so when I read a George x OC fic I was very inspired by it to write my own. In this, George is very protective of Belinda, and he doesn't realise he loves her for a while, and Belinda doesn't realise she loves him, at the moment she's just majorly crushing on him. Yeah, just in case any of the below story doesn't make any sense, I added that info. Well, they're actually not in love, but they do fall in love... Wait, no they are in love, no not really, well sort've. Okay im not sure how to describe it, you'll just have to read and describe for yourself.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter (sadly)

* * *

><p>"George!" She exclaimed, whirling around to face him. His gentle brown eyes that were normally filled with such humor, were instead filled with worry and annoyance. "What do you think you're <em>doing<em>?" said George, his eyes flashing with anger. Belinda, however, was too busy drinking in his appearance to acknowledge his question. His fiery red hair was messy, his figure was muscular and handsome, his lips were a pale red colour, his nose was so perfect and his cheeks were slightly pink from running.

"Linda!" His sweet voice interrupted her thoughts and she blinked before locking her own misty-blue eyes to his. "I asked, what do you think you're _doing_?" George sounded very frustrated. "I'm fighting for Harry, what does it look like?" said Belinda in a mock-annoyed tone. George's eyes bulged and his grip on her wrist tightened considerably, making her want to wail for him to let go, but she refused to show weakness in front of her best friend who would most likely tease her afterwards about it. "Get. Out. Of. Here," George ground out between clenched teeth. She found the strength to rip her arm free of his hand and she massaged the red marks left behind whilst glaring at him.

"I am of age, George, you don't control me," said Belinda. George rolled his eyes.

"Come on Belinda, we're in the middle of a war I don't have time for this. Go!" said George, waving his hands at her to go. She twirled her raven black hair, which was held in a ponytail, around her finger and stared back defiantly. "No, George. I want to fight," she hissed back, stepping away from him. "Not you or anyone else is going to sto-" she suddenly stopped talking and rose her wand hand, flicking it in a quick motion. "Petrificus totalus!" She shouted, and the spell hit the death eater before he could respond. He fell back, frozen. George whirled around and let out a low growl. "See, this is why you should leave, people will kill you, Linda. You're my best friend, I can't loose you," he grumbled. Belinda's heart thudded in her chest, but she decided to ignore him. She quickly rushed over to the death eater's side, pulled up the mask and crunched her foot onto his nose.

Carefully, she waved her wand and muttered, "Levicorpus," flipping his body upside down. She flicked her wand towards the window and dangled him outside it. Suspending him there with some ropes (conjured by her wand) attached to a gargoyle's head, she began running towards the sound of shouting. "Belinda!" George called after her and she heard his footfalls against the marble floors. She skidded around a corner and was confronted with a huge fight.

She saw Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, a few boys from Ravenclaw and Cho Chang. "Stupefy!" She screamed, brandishing her wand at a death eater who had pointed his at Cho. He was thrown back against the wall and knocked out. "Move!" She yelled at the Hogwartian's, and they quickly obliged. The death eater's, confused by the Hogwart's students sudden retreat turned to her and all rose their wands. "REDUCTO!" Belinda's voiced echoed throughout the hall and the wall above the death eater's collapsed on them. There was a few short nods from Ginny, Cho and Luna before they all took off.

Yet again a hand latched onto her wrist and she was pulled into George's chest. "Please go, Lin," George's voice breathed in her ear. "Please," but she would not crumble. She pulled free and grinned at George. "C'mon Georgie, we'll be fine. Let's go kick some ass," said Belinda, and George nodded his head with a weak smile. Belinda then turned and raced down another corridor, George close behind. The duo fired off stunning, disarming and petrifying spells at an alarming rate as they dashed through the corridors and down to the Great Hall, were most of the fighting was being done.

"Stupefy!" Belinda stunned one death eater after the next, whirling around and around hitting them all.

"Crucio!" She heard, and it felt as if a million knives were being dug into her skin. She let out a scream of agony and fell to the ground, writhing. There was laughter above her and a silver mask swam in her view, before the pain suddenly stopped and she looked up to see George grinning at her, though his eyes were filled with horror. Carefully, he pulled her up and led her away from the Great Hall, much to her protest. She wrenched free and turned to go back in, but was suddenly surrounded by death eater's. "George," she hissed, grabbing his hand.

"Avada Ca-"

"Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!" Her voice wrang out as she whirled around and hit stunned death eater's with a jet of red light. George was quick to follow in her lead but not before another raised his wand.

"Av-"

"Petrificus Totalus!" A familiar male voice shouted, and the last death eater fell forwards and hit the ground with a thud.

"Fred!" Belinda squealed, rushing to his side and enveloping him in a hug. "Oh my gosh, Fred, oh my- oh merlin's beard look at you!" She began brushing off his clothes like she was his grandma. He laughed merrily and shrugged her off carefully. "C'mon, Linnie-"

"Don't call me-" She protested.

"We're in the middle of a war, no time for that," he chuckled. Belinda rested her hands on her hips, opening her mouth before she spotted more death eater's and Hogwartian's running along and battling. "Avada cadavra!" One of them called, and the three watched helplessly as Anthony Goldstein crumbled dead to the ground.

"YOU BASTARD!" Belinda screamed, running at the death eater. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" She shouted, and turned to another death eater that raised his own wand.

"Stupefy!"

"Protego!" Her spell rebounded and she had to dive to the side to narrowly avoid her own spell. Lifting her wand up, she cast the first spell that came to mind, "Incendio!" She shouted, and he let out a shriek as his robes lit. "Expelliarmus!" She continued, and his wand flew over to the ground beside her. She dove for it, but her fingers were crushed by another death eater's foot. She looked up into blue eyes behind the mask.

"You filthy little mudblood," Lucuis Malfoy's voice came from behind the mask. The other death eater grabbed his wand and pointed it at Belinda.

"Petrificus Totalus!" George shouted, and was followed by a 'stupefy' from Fred directed at Lucius. Both men fell backwards, and Belinda leapt up. Her fingers were crushed badly by his foot, and she kicked Lucius in the head for it. "Stupid old git," she muttered, before looking up to the other members of both light and dark still fighting. "Stupefy!" She cast at one of them, and Fred and George did the same for the other two.

"Thanks!" Ernie Macmillan beamed at them, before charging down the hall to more death eater's, followed closely by Hannah Abbot and another Hufflepuff they didn't recognise.

George's hand carefully took her crushed one in his own and he shook his head. "C'mon, lets go to the hospital wing," said George, but Belinda shook her head 'no'.

"The healer's have better things to do then heal my hand," she protested, but the twin's were having none of it. They whisked her along secret corridors and past battling groups, before Fred had to take care of a death eater that attempted to kill them. "Just a quick fix," a young healer with blond hair said after examining Belinda's fingers. "Episkey," he murmured, waving his wand over them. There were several sickening crunches and sharp pains in her hand, before her fingers looked good as new. "There, that should be-"

"JIM NEW PATIENT GET OVER HERE!" An angry looking brunette girl screeched at him, and he quickly obliged. Belinda got up and left the hospital wing, followed by a silent Fred and George. Belinda turned around and fixed them both with a serious look. "Come on, no more babying me. Im not a child, I can take care of my self. What's important right now is that we fight for whats good, and if that means getting killed then so help me im willing to die," said Belinda. George frowned but Fred cracked a grin at her.

"Always had a fiery spirit," he commented, and Belinda rolled her eyes but smiled weakly anyway.

"Honestly, Fred, this is no time for jokes. I suggest we split, George you go left, ill go right, Fred you go straight forwards. See you on the other side of this war," she felt a single tear slip down her face but she swiped it away swiftly. Before she knew it, her two red-headed best friend's were hugging her. "See you," Fred waved and ran straight ahead. Belinda watched him go before turning and starting down the right corridor. "Goodbye, George," she called over her shoulder, and he smiled softly at her.

"Bye, Linda," he called back, before they both left each other for what may be the very last time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And there you have it, the beginning of what I hope will be a great story. This is going to be quite a long story, so hopefully you'll hang in for the long ride. (When I say long I mean 15-25 chapters. Long enough?) I'd appreciate some feed-back on what it's like so far. If I have any major grammar or spelling mistakes, please let me know. I try not to make mistakes, but sometimes I do. Also, not having capitals at the end of a dialogue like: "Dialogue here," is not in-correct grammar. If it has a full stop (or ! or ?) then it has capitals afterwards. E.G. "Always had a fiery spirit," he commented. "Always had a fiery spirit." He commented. Get it? Get it? Got it? Good.

Until next time,

xx Molly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey everyone. Kso, i've planned up to almost the end so I thought I might as well write a chapter. Funny cause I say "everyone" but only 1 person is reading this so... yeah... Im going to make the summary more interesting so that more people shall be attracted to my story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter (sadly)

* * *

><p>Belinda gnawed on her lip as she darted down corridor after corridor, her heating beating wildly and causing a low thudding sound in her ear. Her blood was pulsing from the adrenaline and fear before she rounded a corner and was confronted by a mass of death eater's. She slid back around the corner and pressed up against the wall, her breaths coming out short and sharp. Thankfully, they continued down the corridor without noticing her, and she managed to slip out and down more corridors. She ran up to a window and looked down into the courtyard to see giants, huge spiders, death eaters, stone warriors and people of the light side battling fiercely.<p>

She ran down a flight of stairs and through the entrance hall out to the courtyard, her heart still beating like a drum in her ears. A squeak left her mouth as a giant swung his club at her and she only just rolled out of the club's wild path in time. Panic gripped her as she ran along, hearing and feeling the shaking of the ground as the club hit the ground behind her. He roared loudly at her and she felt his feet thudding against the ground as he chased after her.

Her foot got caught on a stone and she came crushing to the ground, her eyes going wide as she looked up at the triumphant giant. He raised his club and so she summoned un-known courage and acted on impulse, rolling away, leaping up and running as he began to swoop his club down. The club crashed into the ground and made the earth beneath her feet rumble, but spurred on by fear of what lay behind her she bolted towards a crashed in wall of the castle. As she came closer, she could feel the rumbling of the ground at the angry troll chased her.

Beads of sweat trickled down the side of her face, mixing with the blood from splitting her skin on the hard ground when she crashed. Belinda's breath came out in short rasps as she pushed herself faster, her muscles straining as they tried to go at the speed she wished to go. She reached the pile of rubble and stone from the collapsed wall and leapt over a large stone, stumbling on the rubble on the other side but managing to keep her footing. She continued to run, just out of sheer fear, but finally she realised that her echoing footsteps and the distant sounds of fighting were the only sounds. She whirled around and saw that she had long outrun the troll.

Belinda placed a hand on the wall beside her and doubled over, attempting to catch her breath. She'd stopped panting, so she straightened herself up and continued on down the halls, searching for people to aid. She looked around for any sign as to where she was, when she spotted a painting that she'd walked past quite frequently when at school. If her memory was serving her correctly, it was on the second floor. "Belinda, look out!" She heard a cry from her old Ravenclaw friend, Georgina. Her head snapped to the side just to spot a death eater who had his wand out within a second.

She raised her wand that was already tightly in her grasp but she was too late to cast a spell before him, instead she rolled out the way of the jet of purple light. He raised his wand to hit her with another spell but she had already gasped, "_Confundo_!" and she watched as his eyes became un-focused and he pointed his wand at the wall instead. "_Avada Cadavra_!" The confused death eater shouted, and horror appeared on both Georgina and Belinda's faces as the green jet of light rebounded off the wall and hit the death eater in the chest.

Belinda's hand was frozen pointed at his dead body and she looked up to exchanged a look with Georgina, when there was a shrill shriek from a death eater who had turned the corner. The death eater waved their hand and the mask vanished to reveal the face of Theodore Nott. Clearly, the death eater was Nott's mother as the death eater let out a wail and ran to the boy chanting in a woman's voice, "My boy, my beautiful boy!"

Mrs. Nott's head snapped upwards and she snarled. "You," the woman hissed as she jumped up and began firing spells at the girls, which they swiftly dodged and blocked.

"_Crucio!_" Mrs. Nott cast, and the spell hit Belinda in the chest. A million tiny needles had just been stabbed into her chest, followed by razors that sliced through the skin with ease and began to rip and tear apart her insides while the needles stabbed at her heart. The pain ceased and Belinda let the scream that had been escaping her lips drop as she curled into the fetal position and looked up to see Georgina cry, "Don't hurt her!" as Mrs. Nott turned her wand back to Belinda again. "She didn't do it!" Georgina persisted and Mrs. Nott turned back to Georgina.

"_Avada Cadavra!_" The green light flashed out of the woman's wand and rocketed straight for Georgina, whose eyes widened as it hit her in the chest and she fell back to the ground, forever her eyes locked in an expression of shock. "No," Belinda breathed, her eyes watering up with tears that slowly slid down her cheeks. "Georgina," she croaked, reaching out her hand for the dead girl.

"_Crucio._" Mrs. Nott was once again torturing her. The razors were back, along with the needles. And now butcher knives were crunching and crushing her bones along with the needles pricking her skin and the razors tearing up her insides. "Stop!" Belinda begged, more tears pouring as the pain became almost un-bearable and she writhed around on the ground. Her eyes rolled back into her hand as she clenched her hands tight and screeched, her pain-filled cries echoing throughout the corridors.

The sounds of distant fighting had faded for Belinda's mind was only filled with the non-existent pain that was inside of her and tearing her apart. "You think I believed that little girl that you had nothing to do with it? I _saw_ you with your wand pointed at my _baby_! CRUCIO!" The pain became worse, for now her skin was slowly being torn from her body by hot iron pincers and her arms and legs were being diced into tiny little pieces. "P-please I didn't do it!" Belinda screamed as the pain in her chest intensified. "I didn't," she sobbed and let out another shriek. "P-please, I confu-nded him and it rebounded off the wall!" Belinda wailed, and suddenly the spell stopped, and when Belinda looked up Mrs. Nott was gone.

She curled into a ball and held herself, her body shaking and sore from all the torture. There was the sound of footsteps and she raised her head to see George running away from something. "Stupefy!" He tossed over his shoulder and she next her the sound of someone hitting the floor. Belinda had never been so glad to see her life-long crush. His hair was flecked through with dirt and he looked like he'd been through the works, which if she wasn't in such a horrible position would have made her swoon. "George," she said hoarsely, and his beautiful eyes locked onto hers.

George let out a horrified gasp and was instantly crouched down beside her, his hand resting on the side of his face as he inspected the cut on her forehead. "What happened to you?" His voice sounded desperate with a hint of crazed worry. Belinda began to cough to clear her airway of dust, but it came out as a hacking sound and quickly turned into a wail as the coughing racked her sore chest and tears spilled from her eyes. Warmth surrounded her and she found herself in George's arms as he pulled her closely to his chest, his face buried in her tangled mess of hair. She felt his lips against the top of her head as his large, strong hands soothingly rubbed her back.

"What happened?" George pulled back and stared deeply into her eyes. Belinda leant towards him and rested her head on his forehead. His minty breath blew into her mouth and tickled her cheeks whilst his musky, coconut scent engulfed her and filled her with such comfort and love she'd never felt before. "The- Theodore. I confunded him," Belinda's voice sounded croaky and weak to her own ears, so she cleared her throat and continued talking. "And the killing curse, it re-bounded off the wall and killed him. His mum, she killed Gina," tears leaked out of Belinda's eyes and George continued to rub her back in a soothing manner. "And then she tortured me," Belinda saw George's eyes go cold and his teeth clench together. "Because my wand was pointed at Theodore. She thought I killed him," Belinda was still annoyed with how weak and strained her voice was.

"I knew we shouldn't have split up," George hissed. Belinda let her eyes fall shut and her head dropped down to his shoulder. He pulled her into his lap and held her close to him. "Look what happened. I would've protected you," George whispered, and Belinda just chuckled weakly and winced at the pain that shot through her core.

"Or have ended up like Gina," Belinda murmured into his ear, and she felt him shiver whilst she blushed as her lips accidentally bumped against his ear.

"Don't make it so hard for me to protect you, Linda," George responded, before he wrapped an arm around her waist and slid the other one under her legs, lifting her up and into his arms. "Tut tut," George said in a playful tone. "Looks like little Linda needs big old George to take care of her yet again," Belinda swatted him on the chest, already feeling the soreness beginning to eb away, but she still felt very weak. "Shut up George," she mumbled into his chest. He carried her along carefully, and thankfully they encountered no death eater's along the way, and once they reached the entrance hall they discovered that a charm had been put up that was made to repel any death eater's.

George carried her into the great hall were they had set up a hospital area and George carried her over. "Just get me one of those energy potions, Georgie," Belinda said softly, resting her head up against the wall behind the bench she was sitting on. She watched as her red-headed hero wandered over to Madame Pomfrey and talked with her quickly. The busy matron waved her hand towards a cabinet and George returned a minute later with a potion in hand. "Drink up," George said, and she gulped down the small flask.

"Easy there, lioness," George took the flask from her hand and slipped it into his pocket, before offering his hand to her. She took it and let him pull her up, before her legs gave way and she fell into his arms. "Well, look whose throwing them self at me, hey?" George chuckled, receiving a harsh glare from Belinda.

"Shut up, George," she snapped. George whistled.

"Hit a nerve there, did I Linnie?" George continued to playfully tease her, and Belinda hated how he made her feel stupid for having feelings for him.

"I said _shut up_, George!" Belinda pushed herself out of his arms and stepped backs, her legs already feeling stronger from the energy potion. She turned and stalked away from him and out into the entrance hall. She leant against the wall and was soon joined by George, who placed a hand on her shoulder. "Im sorry, Linda. Don't be mad at me," George pleaded, but Belinda just 'hmph'ed and crossed her arms. George's hand slid from her shoulder around to her side and rested on her hip. Slowly, he moved it across her stomach to her other hip and whirled her around to face him.

Belinda's heart was thudding in her ears and her blood was racing. She could feel herself becoming light headed and was ultra aware of George's other hand resting on her other hip. "George?" Belinda's voice trembled, and she saw his eyes dart down to her lips and then back to her eyes. "What are you-" Belinda was interrupted by George's tender lips on her own. Her whole body froze up as the moment of her dreams was upon her and she couldn't think straight. All she knew was George's lips were pressed against her own, and they felt amazing as he tried to coax a response out of her.

Her body snapped back into function and her hands found their way into those locks of fiery red, her own lips moulding to his as she pressed herself flush against him. His hands gripped her hips harder and she let out a breathy moan, his tongue darting into her mouth as she opened it. He tasted like honey, smelt like coconut and felt amazing against her. She rested her forehead against his as they pulled their lips apart to catch their breath, staring deep into each others eyes.

George's pupils were dilated with lust and he licked his lips. "You taste like cherries," George whispered, and Belinda stared at him curiously. "I love cherries," George continued, making a smile arise on Belinda's features. "And you taste like honey, which you know is my favourite treat," Belinda giggled as George smiled back. He was beautiful, Belinda noted and her eyes zoned in on his silky soft hair. She slowly began to slip her fingers through it caressed his head. George made a sound of appreciation in the back of his throat before chuckling.

"What are you doing?" He asked, still grinning.

"Oh hush," Belinda breathed, focused on touching every part of his hair. "I've always wanted to do this," she whispered. George distracted her by again covering her mouth with his own and she snogged him senseless, pushing him up against the wall as she grinded against his erection. George moaned into her mouth and she finally pulled back against, gasping for breath this time. "Geese, you'd be feisty in bed," George said cheekily, and Belinda whacked him on the chest.

There was a distant echoing bang and the two were pulled out of their romantic moment with the reminder that they were still in the midst of a war. "We should probably," Belinda trailed off. George pulled away from her and nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Cookies for all who review ;'D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **This is me, updating quickly. ;D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter (sadly)

* * *

><p>George and Belinda both turned and began to run towards a group of 3 Hogwartians and 2 death eater's. "Are you sure your okay?" George asked. Belinda just snorted and cast a stupefy at one of the death eater's. They were casting and blocking spells from the surprisingly skilled death eater's when George suddenly froze up and looked around wildly. "George?" Belinda asked as she blocked a stunning spell from one of the death eater's.<p>

"We should go find Fred," George said, and Belinda looked at him as if he was mad. She dodged under another stunning spell.

"Are you insane?" She hissed, sending a petrificus totalus towards one of them, but they dodged out of the way. George continued throwing spells at the death eater's. "Fred's fine, George. If anyone can handle himself, Freddie can. Besides- PROTEGO! We can't just abandon these 3, these two are good," Belinda reasoned, and finally her stunning spell hit the death eater closest to her. A series of different spells hit the other death eater and he was successfully knocked out. George whipped around to face her, his hair which she had been lovingly running her fingers through not that long ago hanging in his electric blue eyes with a look of such determination that she felt herself melting under his gaze.

"I can _feel_ it, Linda. We have to go find Fred, now!" George insisted. Belinda drew herself up to her full height and folded her arms over her chest, cocking an eyebrow. "Belinda don't be so stubborn," he snapped at her, and she stepped froward menacingly, prodding him in the chest with a finger.

"Do _not_ speak to me like that, George Weasley! Fred is absolutely fine and your being ridiculous. Hogwart's is being taken over and we need to help other people, so you stop being stupid and come with me!" She said in a Mrs. Weasley- esque manor. Belinda took satisfaction in the way George cowered under her gaze before sighing and nodding.

"Im sorry, Linda. I just, I feel weird. Like, there's this sense of dread inside me," George frowned, before smiling. Belinda smiled back, but her eyes locked on Colin Creevey battling 2 death eater's by himself and her smile dropped from her face. The world seemed to slow down as she pushed past George who whirled around in horror. "Colin!" Belinda cried, and the world sped up. "Expelliarmus!" She cried, but it was too late. The middle death eater had already cast the spell that took the young boys life, and he fell to the ground. "YOU BASTARD!" She shrieked, running at the trio of death eater's who turned to her.

"_Bombarda!_" Belinda pointed her wand at the ground by the mens feet, and it exploded beneath them, sending them deep into the earth. George's hand found her wrist and he yanked her back as she struggled against him. "Let me kill them!" Belinda had always held a soft spot for the little boy and had insisted on sticking up for him against people. "Belinda!" George snapped, and she finally stopped and looked up into his eyes. "Please stop." He begged, and she relaxed back against him. "Linda, its alright," George comforted her, and she turned around in his arms to look up into his eyes.

"Is it, George? Gina and Colin are dead. Oh my gosh, Gina!" And Belinda had taken off running again, back up a flight of stairs to where she knew her dead friends boy lay. She could hear George following after her, followed by another loud bang and a crashing sound above them. Belinda slid around the corner and saw her friends still body. She ran to the blonde and crouched down next to her, placing a hand on the pale cheek as she stared into the brown eyes that would never sparkle with life again. "Oh Gina," Belinda whispered, a tear sliding out of her eye and falling down onto the dead Ravenclaw's cheek below.

Belinda watched as George waved his wand and conjured a stretcher, before lifting Georgina onto it. George draped his arm over Belinda's shoulders in a comforting manner as she began to sniffle lightly. They walked along quietly, listening to the sound of fighting all around them. "George," Belinda called as she strode over to Colin's body and he conjured another stretcher. He bent down, locks of red hair sliding down into his eyes as he did so and went to pick up Colin, but Belinda gently pushed him back. She picked up the foolish boy and placed him on the stretcher herself, more tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Don't cry, Lin," George murmured in her ear. She gagged on a sob and he quickly wrapped an arm around her waist, placing a kiss on the side of her lips. "Hey, its alright. Come on, Lin, your my brave lioness," said George, and Belinda smiled up at him. Both of their attention was caught by a curly red-head running along with wide eyes, a stretcher following behind him. Belinda's mouth went slack as she saw a red-head on the stretcher behind the frazzled Percy, who was already inside the great hall.

"No," she breathed, looking up at George whose eyes had a far away look. One of his hands went to his chest and he took in a shuddering breath before chasing after Percy. The stretchers floated behind him at a fast pace, threatening to spill their load so Belinda charmed them to follow her instead. Once she was inside she waved them over to the hospital section and dashed after George. She spotted a bunch of red heads all crowded around a dead body, and upon closer inspection the dead person was none other than her very best friend, Fred Weasley. "No!" She cried as she ran forwards towards the grieving family. Mrs. Weasley saw her and engulfed her in a hug, burying her face in Belinda's hair as she sobbed. "Im so sorry!" Belinda said around her own sobs as the two women clutched each other. They turned at the sound of Arthur Weasley's "Whats going on here?" and he took in their grieving faces, before his happy-go-lucky expression that he always wore vanished.

"No... not Fred," Mr. Weasley breathed, as he pushed apart his sons and looked down at his dead son. He turned and Belinda moved closer to the body to allow Mr. And Mrs. Weasley to comfort each other. She saw that George was draped over Fred's chest as he clutched him, sobbing hysterically. "Freddie," she gasped, covering her face with her hands so as not to see Fred. At least he had died the way he'd lived, laughing. She looked at him again and began sobbing. He looked so happy, it must've happened so fast. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked at Percy. "George," he muttered, and she nodded, her cheeks stained with tears and more still flowing.

"Freddie! Fred wake up! Please, Fred, I love you!" George was wailing. Belinda crouched down next to him and peeled him off of Fred's body, much to George's protest. "Don't take him from me! Let go of me!" George had shouted, but when Belinda's arms wove around his body he had curled into her and sobbed. She stroked his hair, staring at her very best friend's dead body and sniffling as she tried to be strong for George. "George, its alright," she murmured to him, and at her voice he pushed her back and leapt up.

"How dare you touch me," George hissed, turning away from her and running a hand through his hair. Belinda forgot about the grieving Weasley's who probably weren't paying attention to her and George's exchange. His words slapped her in the face. He stood up and walked a few steps away, and she followed him, placing a hand on his back. "George?" She asked. He turned around and pushed her back, his eyes puffy and red, his face flushed with anger and his cheeks stained with tears.

"This is all your fault," said George in a venomous tone. Belinda's eyes widened and her mouth fell open with a pop. "I _told_ you we should go find Fred, but no he's _fine,_" George snapped, staring at Belinda in disgust.

"George, I-"

"Shut up!" George exclaimed. Belinda's mouth snapped shut. "Well guess what? Now he's _dead_, all because _you_ didn't want to go find him!" George turned his head away, more tears falling down his cheeks. Belinda opened her mouth to protest, but she shut in when she realised he was right. "I'm sorry," she whispered, and George's head whipped around to face her. "Oh? Sorry isn't going to cut it, is it? Fred's dead because of you! And to think I _kissed _you. I _hate_ you," George's words stung Belinda, and she would rather have taken the torture curse a million times then hear George say that. "George, please," Belinda begged, but George stepped forwards and slapped her.

"I _hate_ you," he repeated. Belinda stumbled backwards, sobbing now from 3 she loved dying and the 1 she was in love with hating her.

"Please, please, please im sorry. I didn't know- I thought he was fine, I love you, please George," she was sobbing hard, staring at him and wearing her heart on her sleeve. "I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you, and i've always cared for your brother. He was my best friend, George, I never wanted this to happen. Please take it back, you don't mean it. I love you," she wailed. George laughed coldly.

"Get out of my sight you evil witch," George snarled. Belinda turned tail and fled outside. She ran as fast and hard as she could, before bumping into someone.

The man whirled around and she came face to face with yet another death eater. She stumbled back and fell to the floor. "Stupefy!" She cast desperately, but he flicked his wand and it rebounded off. She rolled away to avoid being hit by her own spell. "Little girl wants to play, does she?" The Death Eater snarled. Belinda pushed herself up.

The two battled for several minutes, light flashing through the hall as they blocked and attacked each other. Finally, Belinda feigned going to attack him but flicked her wand at the ceiling at the last minute and cast, "_Bombarda!_" Before leaping out the way of the ceiling which collapsed on top of him - or at least Belinda thought until the stones started being flung at her by him. He twirled his wand and the remaining stone and rubble turned into a whirling twister and came at her. Belinda flicked her wand and the twister exploded, rubble flying everywhere. She ducked as bits hit her and scratched up her clothing. A large piece hit her square in the forehead, and she looked up with blurry eyes.

"Games over girly," the Death Eater said in a bored tone. "_Sopor_," he muttered, and when the spell hit her she was conscious no more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Im sorry, but this story is fast paced cause im not good at dragging things out. This was meant to happen in chapter 4, but I sorta merged chapter 3 and 4 to make chapter 3 longer, you know? Anyways, the next chapter is going to be boring, feel free to not read it. Nothing important happens in it.

Rightio, cookies, yes.

**ohmyfickleheart**: Why thank you! Im glad you think its cute.. for now. More drama in the chapters to come. Here is your cookie. ;'D

**LittleMissPsycho**: Cheers. ;'D Im glad that you think its good. Is this update quick enough for you? xD Have a cookie.

**ImAStarshipRanger**: Zoe you bitch review the story. I feel lonely. D';


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry for the 2 day wait, had to babysit the next door neighbour's kid. :/ She's annoying. ANYWAYS, on with the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter (sadly)

* * *

><p><em>Belinda opened her eyes and sat bolt upright. She was floating in blackness, and the sensation of bobbing upwards and downwards slowly was a very strange one. She stood up and found herself flying upwards with the amount of force she'd used. Her body felt as light as a feather, and she was very, very warm. Her eyes searched for anything other than the blackness that was starting to make her feel claustrophobic and suddenly from beneath her burst a horrific monster. It was the size of a large shopping centre in width, and a 30 storey building in height. <em>

_The creature was a black-green colour and has 2 large eyes that sat above slits for a nose and a mouth the size of 6 standard size cars. It opened its mouth and bellowed loudly, like the sound of a wolf crying, and with its mouth opened Belinda was able to see row upon row of sharp, pointy, razor like teeth. She let out a scream, and the monsters head turned towards her, and it began to writhe around and reach out two slug-like arms for her. She screamed and began to push herself through the air towards a tiny ball of light. _

_She dove through this strange space, and slowly the light began to grow larger and larger. The closer Belinda got to it, the colder she felt, but she ignored that for 6 disgusting arms and a strange, monstrous creature were chasing her. The light was right in front of her now, and she reached out her hand to touch it. It felt comforting to be so close to the light, but something was making it smaller. No- she was drifting back away from it. Belinda struggled and tried to get to the light again, but some non-existent force was pulling her away from it and towards the monster. She screamed as the monster's slimy arm reached for her, but when it attempted to grab her it went straight through her._

_Belinda suddenly felt completely safe again, and she drifted straight through the creature. She was drifting towards that light again, and she wanted to see what was within it. She began to push herself towards it again, and stretched out a hand to touch it once more._

* * *

><p>"We're losing her!" A panicked doctor bellowed at the many people in white coat's surrounding him. They all set to work one again, as the doctor's wand revealed her heart beat becoming softer and softer, slower and slower, weaker and weaker. The people began to cast spells, and finally the pale girls heart beat rang strong once again. They all breathed a sigh of relief. "Somebody should stay here with her," the doctor who had yelled before said, and the others all nodded in agreement.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Belinda was yet again tugged away from the light, and she couldn't be bothered fighting the force that dragged her away from it. Her surroundings blurred, and the monster became a swirling mess, before she found herself standing atop a grassy hilltop by a magnificent willow tree. She looked down the hill, and decided to sit among the pretty, pink flowers that she had never seen before. She watched the flower as it changed colours, and little rainbow swirls curled and twirled across the flowers. <em>

_A breath of warm wind pushed her hair that had suddenly become soft waves that she had always dreamed of having, instead of her straight hair that hung limp and boring on her. A little white ball of fluff rolled over to her and jumped on her lap. Curiously, she ran her finger through its curly little white hairs and giggled at how soft the hair was. The little fluff ball began buzzing and rolled around in her lap, before snuggling up right against her stomach. _

_She continued to stroke it while admiring her surroundings. The sky was a beautiful, sparkling blue thats beauty was not marred by a single cloud in sight. Below the hill lay a lake, with water that twinkled in the midday sun and rippled with the gentle breeze that blew across its surface. It was truly beautiful in this place. She heard the rustling of grass beside her and turned her head to see a familiar red head beside her, but he did not hold the slightly hooked nose that his twin did. "Freddie?" Belinda gasped, and the red head nodded, turning his warm blue eyes to her and smiling in a cheeky way that had always made her feel safe and happy._

_"Hey Linda," said Fred, and Belinda launched herself at him. The white puff ball let out a squeak and rolled off of her lap as she landed atop of Fred and squeezed him in the friendliest and happiest hug there ever was. She began examining him carefully and breathed a sigh of relief to see him un-harmed. Carefully, he pulled her off of him and placed her next to him. A smile was on her face, until her eyes dawned with dreaded realisation and the smile dropped from her face._

_"Am I dead?" She wondered, eyeing Fred with sadness. He laughed at her and shook his head._

_"No. You were just hit with a weird spell, Lin," Fred told her, and she sighed._

_"What was it?" She asked._

_"No idea," Fred laughed, and for what seemed like minutes but was actually a very long time, the two sat and talked._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That chapter is just... Wow that is the most retarded thing i've ever written. Im loving getting 2 reviews a chapter guys, it makes me feel happy~ ;'D I love you guys. *COOKIES FOR ALL* If I get 3 reviews for this chapter, then I shall update the story again TODAY. Isn't that great?

**ohmyfickleheart**: Bahaha, George is very mean isn't he? Here, pick one. *shows mint & chocolate chip cookies*

**LittleMissPhysco**: You'll just have to wait and see what happens to Belinda. ;'D *gives a cookie*

**ImAStarshipRanger**: Dude... I just... Omfg thank you! *gives a whole box of cookies* nom nom? Nom nom.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **No inspiration makes this chapter hard to write! D';

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

><p><em>Belinda laughed happily at yet another of Fred's jokes, when his features suddenly became filled with sadness and regret. "I wish I could've been smarter, Lin. I don't want to be dead. Is anybody else hurt? How's George?" Fred asked desperately, covering his face with his hands. Belinda rested her hand on his shoulder in a way of offering some form of comfort for his pain. She hated this, how hurt and destroyed his family was, but she knew she must return to them soon - return to George. After all, any longer and it might've been 10 minutes, she reasoned with herself. She needed to get back and help out with the war. "I don't know, they were all fine when I left. George was grieving, said it was my fault you're dead but-"<em>

_"It's not your fault, Lin. He's angry and mad, for he just lost his twin and that is something a twin never wants to go through. But you have to realise that if it wasn't you, it would've been someone else." Fred smiled at her, looking happy at the news that everyone was fine- for now. Belinda nodded her head, she had already known this but it was nice to be reassured._

_"Thank you, Freddie. I love you, and i'll miss you, but I have to get back to the war now." Belinda wrapped her arms around Fred in a tight hug. He looked sad that she must go, but he nodded anyway, and when Belinda stood up and focused her body on waking up, she felt content. Her body began to fade away, and the last thing Fred said was, "The war is over, Lin."_

~o~o

Belinda's first thought in her mind when she awoke from a very, very deep slumber was 'What did that mean?'. Her conversation with Fred had been interesting, and it all had just been good times until he said that. Did that mean she had under-estimated the time? Perhaps she had sat there with him for an hour, she did that a lot. Talking the day away. She decided that must've been what he meant, and focused on controlling her limbs. She practiced moving her fingers, surprised at how stiff they were. She twiddled her toes, and lifted her arms up, before letting them fall back down. Everything felt stiff and sore, like they hadn't been used for months - years even, but that was impossible, Belinda told herself.

The light stung her eyes as she forced them open, and she kept them open. Everything was so white, and it took a while to get her eyes to adjust, but once they did she knew her surroundings. She was at St. Mungo's, and she could see a nurse sleeping at the end of her bed. Excitement coursed through her veins as she realised she was awake, and she could go back to her home, visit her family, see all of her friends! They were probably worried sick about her, and she couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces.

She coughed loudly, yet the healer did not stir, but shifted in her sleep and continued to snore softly. Annoyed, Belinda rested her elbows back against the mattress and pushed herself out, letting out a noise of pain as she did so. Her back cracked loudly, yet nobody seemed to notice. "Excuse me," Belinda murmured softly to the healer. "Hello?" She continued, her voice at a normal level now. Still, the nurse remained asleep, and so Belinda pushed herself right up and let out another pained noise. She didn't want to awaken the healer by yelling, so she shifted her body lower down the bed until she was closer to the healer's face. "I'm awake now!" She exclaimed, her tone slightly louder than normal.

Her frustration was beginning to build, and her eyes searched the room for some way to get the healer to awaken from her slumber. With a sigh, Belinda resorted to desperate measures, for she wanted to know how long she'd been out - and when she could leave the hospital. "EXCUSE ME!" She shouted, and the healer jumped a metre, fell of the chair and scrambled back up with her mouth in an 'o' position. Belinda pushed herself back to her pillows and laid down, a happy smile sprawled lazily across her features now that she was back in a comfortable position. "You're awake?" The healer looked absolutely bewildered, confusing Belinda like Fred previously had as she nodded.

"Of course im awake, my eyes are open, im talking and moving aren't I?" Belinda snapped. She just wanted some water, her friends and family, to know when she could leave and how long she'd been knocked out. "So, how long was I out for? A day? Two?" Belinda decided to stretch it out to a day so she could be delighted when she was told an hour or so. The healer ignored her as she checked all of Belinda's various pulses, her heartbeat and all of that other stuff. It was annoying, and completely un-necessary to Belinda. "Hello?" Belinda waved her hand in the healer's face, who swatted it away and began calling out random names. A healer came bustling in, followed by a couple of others and Belinda looked at them all as they started at the sight of her awake.

"She's awake? Hallelujah!" One of them shouted. The one that shouted and blondie began helping the healer who had been at the end of Belinda's bed, whilst the tall, brunette one came over and conjured a chair by her bed, taking a seat on it. "I'm Healer Henry, but you can just call me Henry," he introduced himself. "Can you tell me what your name is? What school you went to?" He waved his wand and a form followed by a quill zoomed into the room. He looked at her expectantly, and she raised an eyebrow incredulously. Why on EARTH was he asking that, Belinda wondered. "I'm Belinda, and I went to Hogwart's..." she trailed off, looking confused. "Look, im not sure what this is all for, I just want to know when I can get out of here, and how long i've been under?" Fear had leaked into Belinda's tone. Maybe she'd been under for a week, perhaps even a month? The thought frightened her, for that would mean she had completely missed the war and she had no idea who won.

Each of the healer's froze in their acts and exchanged a look as healer Henry opened his mouth and closed it, contemplating how to tell her. "A week? Two weeks? Merlin's pants don't tell me it was a month?" Belinda exclaimed, horrified. Healer Henry sighed and took her hand in his own, giving it a light squeeze as he rubbed soothing circles onto the back of her hand. With a grave expression, he seemed to find the words to say. "3 years."

Belinda screamed, and not a squeaky scream, but a horrified yell, mixed with a "Merlin!" She had missed 3 years of her life, 3 years that she would never get back. 3 years that could've been spent developing her romance with George, marrying George, giving birth to George's children, creating her career, becoming a world-renowned healer or auror, finding new friends! All of that was gone, and now she felt lost. Her eyes watered and she sobbed, pushing the blankets off of her as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and attempted to flee, but the healer's stopped her and forced her down. Henry looked around panicked as to what to do, but the blonde girl ushered the three boys and she sat down next to Belinda on the bed, consoling the weeping girl.

~o~o

Night fell on St. Mungo's hospital, and as it did the healer's readied their patients for bed. A little girl who had lost her memory came dashing into the ward that she shared with Belinda, a huge smile on her face as she saw the 'pretty sleeping girl' actually awake. The lady who had consoled Belinda's name was actually Juliette, and she was an absolute angel. Juliette told Belinda stories once her sobs had subsided, and comforted her that she was still young. She told tales of people who lost 25 years of their lives, and yet ended up as some of the happiest people in the world. It made Belinda feel a lot better, and soon she was asking questions about Juliette's life. Juliette had returned with a glass of water for Belinda, and Belinda drank it with a smile. "Thanks." She said to Juliette, which was when the little girl ran in.

"Oooh! Ninny, Ninny she's awake!" The girl cried, her red, curly hair in two rather messy pigtails. She wore a tiny red skirt, with strawberry leggings and a shirt that had a cupcake on it. In her hand was a fake wand, and she was bounding over to Belinda with the most adorable smile Belinda had ever seen. "Hello! I'm Layla! At least that's what my healer, Ninny calls me. She's really nice, but she doesn't like it when I spill my juice, or I call her Niana, which is her real name, didn't cha know? I always call you the pretty sleeping lady, but Ninny says ya name is Belinda! Can I call you Bel?" The words seemed to tumble out of Layla's mouth as she rocked back and forth on her heels, beaming.

Belinda looked up at Juliette in alarm, who smiled in reassurance, and slowly Belinda patted the girl on the head. "That's very nice of you to think im pretty, Layla. My name is Belinda, as you said, and yes you may call me Bel. I'm sure that Ninny is a wonderful lady, and it must be annoying to clean up after you spill your juice. How old are you Layla?" Belinda asked warily. She'd never met such an excitable kid, and was still dealing with the fact that she was now 22, not 19. The more she thought about it, 22 wasn't that bad, it was just a shock to have lost 3 years of her life after all. As Layla began rambling about her favourite foods, drinks and colours after saying she was 8, another healer with frizzy, violet coloured hair walked in and she sent an apologetic look to Belinda before kneeling down next to Layla.

"Layla, hunny, it's time for bed. Do you want to go brush your teeth and get in your pyjamas like a good girl?" A lady that Belinda presumed was Ninny said to the excitable red head, who nodded eagerly and dashed off to a side room, singing as she went. Shaking her head, the healer stood up and shook Belinda's hand. "Im Ninny." She offered, and Belinda returned her own name. "I'm sorry about her. She's still recovering her memory, and she gets excited about it. We're having trouble with her, because normally lost memories are stored somewhere in the brain that you can't find without the use of triggering objects or magic, but the cages around very valuable and important information repel magic, so we have to use objects to trigger the memories. It's a long process, so she uses happiness to get through it." Ninny explained, and Belinda felt sad for the little girl. She seemed like such a sweetheart, it was heartbreaking to know that she had lost her memory.

Memories were so precious, so beautiful, for sometimes it was all you could have left of a dearly beloved family member, or a friend. "How did she loose her memory?" Belinda asked. Ninny sighed, a hand running through her un-tamed curls as she leant against Belinda's bed. Juliette also sighed, and when Belinda looked to her, her eyes were full of sadness. "Her father did it. He went mad and performed a very complicated spell that sent her across the room. It nearly killed her, and we were so busy trying to save her that we didn't have time to stop her memories from slipping into cages in her mind," Juliette explained, and Belinda saw a tear fall down Ninny's cheek.

"How sad!" Belinda murmured, looking between the two. For the next few hours, Belinda was left in peace, save for the lightly dozing Layla in the bed across from her. Belinda's thoughts span in her head, and she decided she was going to break out. It would be quite simple really, the window behind her was un-locked. Belinda's plan had started forming before Juliette left her, and she had carefully distracted Juliette so that she would not lock the window as Belinda had expected she would, so that Belinda could not escape. A devious smile arose on her face, and she turned towards the window. Gathering her wand, and embarrassed slightly by her hospital gown, Belinda pushed open the window and looked out. The drop was a few stories, and Belinda sighed as she chanelled her energy and focused, her wand pointed at the sky. "Accio Nimbus 2000!" She breathed, before pulling up a chair and waiting.

It took around about half an hour, but finally her broomstick came zooming in through the window and into her out-stretched hand. Belinda grinned, and climbing onto the broom she un-steadily took off out of the window. She edged the broom along, but realising that St. Mungo's would have wards around it, she practiced circling outside her window. She did loop-di-loops, zig-zags, twirls and practiced nose-dives before she had managed to get the hang of her broom again. She still wobbled a bit, but it didn't bother her that much.

Taking in a deep breath, Belinda flicked her wand around and faced directly ahead of her. She leant down closer to her broom and hugged it tightly as she egged it to go faster, until it was zooming along. She knew she'd passed that wards when she'd left the immediate area of St. Mungo's, because she distantly heard an alarm going off, but she ignored it as she pushed her broom into full speed, feeling freezing cold at the icy wind, but she couldn't stop just yet to perform a warming charm. "Damn!" She shouted to herself and she flew across muggle London, sticking to the dark clouds so that she would not be seen by the muggle's below. "I should've thought of that earlier!" She continued, wishing that she had indeed cast a warming charm BEFORE she'd left. Ah well, she told herself.

Her hospital gown whipped out behind her, along with her hair as she finally slowed down enough to wave her wand over herself. Instantly, warmth covered her and she did a few loop-di-loops with a whoop of joy. She didn't worry about muggle's, for she was crossing the countryside now. Happiness enveloped her, and she felt free again. Her happiness was tinted with the sadness, as she still had not come to terms that 3 years of her life were gone, but she continued on with the thought of George.

Finally, Belinda dipped her broomstick down and spiralled for the ground, pulling out of her nose dive so that she did not crash and landing with her feet firmly planted on the pavement. "Still got it," she mumbled, followed by a short laugh as she landed outside her parents house. Dismounting her broom, she opened the little fence and wandered up the path, grabbing the spare key out of a broken gnome's hat and jamming it into the lock. The door swung open, and Belinda smiled. "Mum, dad, im home!" She yelled to the house, her voice echoing throughout the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry about that, don't know what happened there, that took me a lot longer to write than I thought it would, but alas le chapter has arrived!

**Beautiful Angel x3: **Thanks for reading my story, you're the inspiration for this one! ;)

**angel2u**: That is like, one of the nicest reviews i've ever received. THANK YOU!

**LittleMissPhysco**: Sorry I took so long! D';

**ImAStarshipRanger**: Oh the cleverness of me indeed. Peter is a jerk *strangles him before using awesomeness to change the story around so he stays with Wendy* THERE!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Sorry about the long wait, I was sick for a week and we got a ton of assignment so im only JUST catching up in school. Add 2 horses into the mix and a bunch of roleplay sites that I play and post on everyday and the time to do chapters is very short. I have a science assignment due this lesson, but MEH. Le story ish more important~

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

><p><em>"Mum, dad, im home!" She yelled to the house, her voice echoing throughout the night.<em>

Belinda heard her voice echo and awaited a response from her parents. The responding silence frightened her, and she wrung her hands together in worry. She turned back to the familiar door to shut it, when she noticed a dent within it and blood splattered across it. Her fingers trailed over the pattern of the blood and the dents, and she could feel the dread within her. It was accompanied with fear, worry and anticipation. Quietly, she pushed the door shut and froze as it made a loud to her but not to anyone else within the house 'click'.

After a moment of standing stock still and waiting for someone to make their presence apparent, Belinda relaxed into a less tense position, but her hand moved to her wand in the meantime. She felt ridiculous in her hospital gown, but if someone was going to attack her she didn't really care what she wore. She could remember watching horror movies with her muggle friends, and how the person would always call out again and then get killed. She didn't want that to happen at all, so she very quietly moved through the dark house. Her wand was out and ready for the fight.

As she moved down the hallway to the lounge room, she noticed more blood splattered across the wall and several smashed vases with knocked over stands. Flowers lay completely dead on the floor, they looked as if they had been burnt for they had wilted so much. Frames that had hung on the wall were broken, glass shattered around them with pictures ripped and torn. Belinda continued to walk forwards, and once she reached the door to the lounge she pressed herself flat against the wall and calmed her jittery nerves.

She gripped her wand tighter and placed her hand on the door handle, slowly turning it and opening the door. She stepped into the room with her wand right out and her mouth opened to cast a spell, but she closed it when she saw none was there. Much like the hallway, everything in the room was broken. Chairs were overturned with their stuffing spread everywhere, vases broken, glass shattered, pictures torn, the TV smashed, the computer laying with bits and pieces everywhere. There was droplets of blood sprayed all along the walls, and a large amount rested on the floor in the middle of the room. By now, Belinda was panicking. If someone had hurt her parents she would not stop until said person was dead.

She no longer cared about remaining silent as she ran into the kitchen. Cupboard doors had broken hinges, the oven was smashed, the fridge had blood all along it with scratches and dents, plates were shattered all across the floor and a smear of blood was across the bench tops. She had no idea what had happened here, but tears were beginning to stram down her cheeks. Her footsteps echoed throughout the house as she bolted down yet another smashed and broken hallway and saw holes in the wall. She threw open the door to her bedroom and frowned as she saw it remained perfectly un-touched. She ran to her parents room, and let out a wail as she saw everything ruined and blood all over everything. She bolted for her brother's room, and her scream of torture echoed throughout the night.

She collapsed and stared at the blood-smothered room. Everything was broken here, much like the rest of the house, but this was worse. This was her little brother, Toby. Sweet, innocent little Toby whom she loved and cherished with all of her being. She had hoped that this room would be like hers, that he had escaped whatever happened here. A note lay on the floor in the middle, and wondered what it read. She picked it up, and in her brothers messy scrawl it read 'Help!'. She wondered why he would write help and then leave the note, but that was when she saw a string next to it and spied her brothers dead owl. Clearly he had tried to get help from someone.

She forced herself to stand up, but continued crying silently. The tears ran down her cheeks as she sniffled and wiped at them, but they just kept coming. She tasted them on her lips, heard them drip onto the carpet. After moments of standing still, hoping that this was a dream and not reality, she managed to continue to move. She had to get out of here, she had to find out what had happened. But, as she stared down the hallway she saw a door that hadn't been there before. Curiously, she moved towards it and against her better jugment she hoped that perhaps her family had hidden in there, away from whomever had attacked them.

What she saw when she entered was not at all what the grieving girl had expected. The walls were painted bright pink with yellow and blue butterflies lining them. The carpet was new-ish and a beautiful blue. There were teddies with their heads ripped off here and there, and a pink crib. She ran over to the crib and stared inside, relieved to see no blood. She realised her parents must've had another child when she was gone, and perhaps it was that important message her mother had wanted to tell her before she left for the battle.

"Merlin." She breathed, realising that her newest sister was most likely dead. Her scream of anguish echoed, and she was sure that the people in the neighborhood were wondering what was going on in this ever silent house. She ran through it and outside, but as she did she noticed something she hadn't seen before. A sign, much like the one outside Lily and James' house. She looked at the sign and gasped at what it read.

_The home of the White's.  
><em>_May they always be remembered  
>in the Wizarding World for defeating<br>Lucius Malfoy by muggle means before  
>they were murdered by another death eater.<em>

__"No, no, no, no, no!" She chanted, falling onto the ground and burying her face in her hands. "This isn't how it's meant to be! Where's my happily ever after? This isn't FAIR!" She wailed. She finally stood up after many hours of sobbing, and with her cheeks red and her eyes puffy, she twisted on her heel and whizzed away from that place.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I almost cried just writing that! Dx, poor Belinda. 3 years in a coma and now this? Why, me, why? Cookies for all!

**LittleMissPhyscho**: OMG I LOVE YOU. Siriously, your reviews just motivate me to updater sooner! EEE~ -glomps chu and throws a bucket of cookies-

**BeautifulAngelx3**: An update indeed! Im glad you think im doing a good job. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Im trying to update weekly, so bare with me. If I get lots of reviews every chapter though, I may start updating every 2 days! :D Wouldn't that be fun?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>The next morning would find Belinda in a graveyard, her body pale from the cold, her face red and blotchy, her breathing shallow and her hospital gown caked in dirt, mud, blood, tears and rain. Her arm held a large cut on it where she had slipped and torn it open. It wasn't that bad, and a simple spell had healed it but splashed of blood had dripped onto her dress before hand. The warming charm had worn off some time during the night, but her pain had made her numb from all other feeling. her eyes fluttered open, and a soft yawn fell from her lips as she stretched out her body and sat up.<p>

She lifted a hand to her hair, feeling the matted and tangled mess above her. She felt other objects within it, and began to pull out twigs, leaves and sticks. A passing child and mother pointed at her, and with a disgusted look the mother hurried her son away, whilst he ogled at her. She realised she must look a physcho, with her hair all messy, her clothes covered in dirt and she had slept in a graveyard. She couldn't remember much of what she'd done last night, it was all a screaming and broken mess. She did remember running to the grave yard early in the morning, but she had not been able to locate her parents graves. She remembered a feeling of intense pain and heart-break before she presumed that she had fallen asleep.

She had slept dreamlessly - thank goodness - but now all of her pain, worries and suffering came rushing back to her and her head began to throb repeatedly. She groaned and drew her knees up to her chest so that she could wrap her arms around them and bury her head on her kneecaps. She felt as if she had cried herself out yesterday, and that seemed to be the case. Wave upon wave of fear and other negative emotions crashed over her, consuming her. The major one was all that she had lost in the space of a few hours. She had lost her friends, she had lost her family, she had lost 3 years of her life. Her head snapped up as she remembered her friends, which led her to something else.

George.

Belinda had made her mind up, for she had nothing else to live for other than this. Now that she had lost her family, she felt as if she were an empty shell but with the prospect of perhaps still having her friends, she felt better. Time heals all wounds, she told herself. She also wanted to see George, tell him that she had met Fred and spoke with him and that Fred loved him. She also wanted to tell him that Fred had said it was not her fault, and why George had blamed her. The guilt welled up in her, but she reminded herself it was NOT her fault. Perhaps a little, but George did not have a right to go off his nut at her... right?

She shook her head and stood up, about to twist away to the Burrow when she realised she looked a mess. Hesitantly, her eyes trailed down the street to where her house was, and without feeling anything or even commanding them to do so, her legs carried her over there after forcing her into a standing position. She began to panic, willing the movement to stop but it seemed that her legs had a mind of their own and they continued to drag her across the road. She arrived right outside the house, staring at the door. Her entire body had a mind of her own, as her arm raised itself and her hand turned the knob. The carnage within the house looked much worse in the early morning than it had in the dark. She could see every scratch, every slash of blood on the wall illuminated by the morning glow.

It was all her fault, she told herself. If she had taken more precautions to protect them like Hermione had, they would still be alive. Sure, they may not remember her but at least they would've been safe, happy and well. She could only imagine the fear within them as a wizard turned up and made an attempt to murder then. She knew that Lucius Malfoy had been described to be very... interesting with his methods of killing his victims. It was what he did to gain his Lord's appreciation. It confused her as to why Lucius would even do this, when clearly the Dark Lord had fallen as she had been informed by St. Mungo's. Perhaps another Death Eater had forced him to do it with an un-forgivable.

By now she had made her way through the house and to her room, where her body handed back control. In slow, hesitant movements she walked inside and looked around at the perfect conditions of her room. This confused her even more, and as she made her way to her cupboard she noticed something. Her wall had a hole in it, not a small hole but one at the bottom that resembled the entrance to the tunnel. She presumed that in the darkness she had not noticed it, but now she did. She turned her eyes away as tears slid down her cheeks, and she grabbed some clothes before hurrying to the bathroom and gagging at the sight of the bloodied floor. She pointed her wand shakily at it and hissed a 'Scourgify', watching as everything cleaned itself. She walked over to the shower and turned the tap, relieved when water came gushing out. It was luke-warm and would not heat more than that, but as she washed herself quickly and used the brush in the cabinet to un-mat her hair she felt it was good enough. After she had dressed in a familiar grey jumper with a pair of blue shorts, she slipped her feet into her sneakers and made her way away from the house, away from her past.

She had to know more.

~o~o

St. Mungo's was in full panic mode all night. For the first time in 50 years, a patient had escaped. The girl responsible for locking the windows, Belinda's carer Juliette, was fired demoted to a back-up healer for this mess up. Juliette's shoulders were slumped as she walked around, cursing at Belinda and cursing at herself. If Belinda had known she would ruin everything Juliette had worked for, she most likely wouldn't've have left but there was nothing that Belinda nor anyone could do now. Juliette winced as she remembered the events of her demotion.

_"WHO LEFT THE WINDOW OPEN?" The head healer had screamed, his eyes scanning the group of people before they zoned in on the shameful looking Juliette who's hand slowly made its way into the air. "YOU LEFT THE WINDOW OPEN AND LET A PATIENT ESCAPE? NOT JUST ANY PATIENT, BUT ONE THAT HAS BEEN IN A COMA FOR 3 YEARS!" The healer continued to yell, before he took a deep breath and calmed himself, motioning Juliette towards him. "Come here now girl. Juliette, isn't it? Yes, are you aware of Belinda's situation? She is emotionally un-stable, and once she escapes she will find out about the deaths! Did you THINK of that before you left the window open? She has been in an un-stable position for the past 3 YEARS, and you have let her ESCAPE! This could be the end of us if she gets hurt, do you understand? You've been demoted to back-up healer! Be lucky we didn't FIRE you!" He then dismissed them._

Juliette rested her head against the wall, letting her own selfish worries drift away from her mind as she pictured Belinda, dead due to her un-stable health at the moment. Dead, lying by her parent's home. Dead, and it was all her fault. She had given the girl the chance to escape, and of course she had been keen to get away. She'd missed 3 years of her life, and she probably wanted to find out what her family and friends were up too. "Fool." She hissed to herself, a tear sliding down her cheek. She had failed St. Mungo's, she had failed Belinda, and she had failed herself.

~o~o

Belinda's legs shook violently as she moved through the Leaky Cauldron, struggled to remember how to get into Diagon Alley and made her way down the street. She kept her eyes down the moment she entered, scared and excited. Scared, for if Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes wasn't there it meant something bad, and excited for if it was. Finally, she saw the stoned path branch out two directions, and she looked up at the tallest building in Diagon Alley. Her eyes lit up as she saw it, and every fibre of her being burned with hope. She was foolish for this hope, she would later realise, but the hope flashed through her nonetheless. With a wide smile, she pushed herself forwards the last few paces.

Many soppy scenes appeared in her head.

_Belinda pushed open the door and stepped inside, a casual look resting on her features as she pushed her sunglasses down so she could see out them. People filled the store to the brim, and the same happy feeling filled her. Children laughed, adults smiled, people squealed as they examined the various objects. The lights shone brightly, the different items were magnificent, and girls crowded around the love potions and smiled at boys that paused to look at them as they did so. That happy feeling, it filled her up and made her smile as she looked to the front counter. There he was, the man of her dreams, George Weasley. He looked up at her as she walked in and his mouth popped open. The world seemed to slow down as he jumped over the counter and ran for her, people parting as he did so. He collected her in his arms and pressed a sweet kiss on her lips that made her heart swell. Tears of joy leaked from both of their eyes as they drank in the feeling and aroma of one another._

__Belinda almost laughed as that scene played out in her head, and she wished she had some sunglasses. As she neared the door, she looked up at the over-cast day and decided it would be strange to wear sunglasses on a day like this. She decided to go with a casual look, as if she had not been missing for 3 years. She shoved her hands into her pockets and a lazy smile sprawled across her face as she leant against the door and felt it open at her weight. She walked through sideways, and her head turned ready to meet the sight she had imagined.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I am seriously just making this up as I go along. I did have it all planned, but I didn't like it so I was all like STUFF THAT and threw the document into le trash~ I joke, I still have it and im following it but i've added twists to make the story longer, more dramatic, and more on-the-edge-of-your-seat-ish. Cause at the moment, NONE of you know whats going to happen. NOPE, not even YOU, Zoe, even though you THINK I told you the plot, I was joking. I thought it would make you more relieved when you read it. Im not even sure if you read this A/N, but that would just be even more LOL. I expect an angry e-mail later. xD

**LittleMissPhyscho**: Thank you for reviewing yet again! And yes, your reviews mean a lot to me, since you're the only one whose actually reviewed all of my chapters. :D Lub chu! (bucket of cookies)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Ish lazy. LAZZYYYY. I have lots of stories just sitting in the Doc Manager section, but I refused to indulge myself in updating them until i've finished this story. Then my HP 1 re-write. Yep, that WAS my first priority, but I like this story better! :D Nom nom. Im not sure why I added a nom nom there... SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. I love you all! :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>It was like Belinda had remembered, except it wasn't. The lighting was darker, not quite as bright, it had to be that. The store was still full to the burst of people, grabbing at toys and giggling over love potions as they pointed at boys. Little girls reached for the fluff balls that buzzed around in their cage, and assistants in the store were constantly telling off kids for attempting to set off the fireworks. A little girl with blonde hair zoomed past her, followed by an angry looking mother and a laughing father. Belinda's eyes searched the store desperately, it just wasn't the same. Everyone was laughing, like they always had, but there wasn't that happiness that normally drifted in the air. The atmosphere was sadder, more with-drawn. The in-famous Weasley twin, George, was no where in sight. Belinda pushed through the crowds, looking everywhere for him before she decided he was in the back.<p>

She made her way over to the counter where a brown haired woman was winking seductively at a blonde haired guy, who smirked back and left the store. She looked at Belinda as she came over and smiled warmly. "Hiya! Welcome to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, how can I help you today?" She asked in a cheerful voice. Belinda peered past her, but the door labelled 'Staff Only' was locked. The lady waved her hand in front of Belinda's face and coughed, repeating her previous words. "Is George in?" Belinda asked, and the lady shook her head.

"Why? Did you have an appointment, or would you like me to schedule you in?" She didn't wait for an answer as she dug around and retrieved a pad and a pen with a bunch of names and dates written on it. "Your name?" She asked, looking up at Belinda through her lashes. Belinda sighed and took a small step away from the counter. She decided she ought to look around, see what was different, maybe buy a newspaper before she went to visit him. "Never mind. I'll come back later." Belinda vanished from sight before the lady could say anymore.

The cool air brushed over Belinda's features, and a feeling of hopelessness filled her. She tried to squash any thoughts of her family, but they came back up to the surface and made her eyes water. She thought she'd cried herself out, but it seemed her body had replenished itself and was ready to cry some more. She didn't want to, she didn't even want to think about the fact that she'd lost her family. It hurt too much, made her chest ache painfully. She kept walking, and she smiled as she saw Ollivander's was back up and running. She continued walking, her hands shoved into her pockets until she saw a poster on the window of 'Quality Quidditch Supplies'.

Belinda's eyes widened and she stepped towards the poster in shock. The face on it was just like hers, she was laughing at something happily. Beneath, it said 'WANTED: Missing St. Mungo's Patient!' in bold letters. Belinda read on, and there was a few details about her appearance. She panicked and looked around to see if anyone had recognised her, before she discreetly ripped the poster off the window, tucked it into her waistband and kept walking hurriedly. Now that she'd seen one, she could see that they were everywhere. Clearly, a 3 year patient was desperately wanted by St. Mungo's. She ducked her head and tried to blend in with the crowd, until she walked right into a healer. Belinda cursed her luck as she stumbled backwards and mumbled 'Sorry'.

Suddenly, everyone was looking at her and yelling as the healer's hand reached to grab her. She felt his hand close around her wrist, and the world seemed to slow down as she lifted her wrist, bit his hand and ran off. "Get her!" The healer exclaimed, but she kept running. People jumped out of her way as she pushed herself faster. She wasn't sure why she was running, she just didn't want to go back to St. Mungo's. Clearly, she was fine and didn't need to return but that didn't mean the healer's would listen. "Stop! Please!" She heard his voice, and it only spurred her on faster.

She made a sharp left down a dark alley and she barely took in her surroundings as she kept running. It took her a while to realise she wasn't being chased anymore, and no one was reaching out to grab her. She came to a stop and rested her hand on the brick wall, panting for breath. A hand pushed her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, and she looked up in surprise. She was met by a very familiar blonde-haired man with rippling muscles and deep, grey eyes that were swirled with ice blue. "Draco?" She whispered, and he grinned at her. Though the others had always hated 'Malfoy', Belinda had liked him. She'd found him when he was weak, and at first he'd called her 'Mudblood' and 'Stupid girl', but eventually he cried on her shoulder. She never asked why, she just comforted him.

"Draco!" She suddenly squealed and leapt at him, her arms wrapped around him tightly as he patted her on the back. She pulled back and smiled widely, though he tilted his head as a confused look swam in his eyes. "What were you running from? And when in merlin's name did you get out of St. Mungo's?" Draco hissed, as if he suddenly just realised that his best friend was out of a coma. Belinda grinned as she pointed her finger behind her. "I ran away from St. Mungo's, and im wanted everywhere. A healer saw me just then and chased me." Belinda explained, and Draco laughed softly. She'd always loved how easily he'd accepted things.

"Oh, alright. Well, welcome home. I missed you so much, but the stupid red-heads wouldn't let me visit you for half a year," Draco growled, and Belinda giggled. "But I can't believe it, im in shock a bit. You're alive! Wait until Weaselette hears, and Harry, and Weasley, oh and 'Mione. Merlin, 'Mione will be over-joyed!" Draco proclaimed, his eyes shining with love. Belinda tilted her head at him, she hadn't known he was on good terms with Harry and Hermione. She also didn't know that anyone other than Ron called Hermione, 'Mione.

"Wait- what?" Belinda asked, confused. Draco chuckled to himself.

"Oh yes, I didn't mention did I? Well, Harry's really nice. It took 'Mione a while to get me to talk to him, but we got on really well. And erm, im engaged to 'Mione." Draco mumbled, his cheeks flushed lightly with pink. Belinda gaped like a fish, before grinning widely.

"That's so great! I always knew she had a crush on you!" Belinda proclaimed, most pleased. She was glad that Draco was here, for all thoughts of her family had been blocked from her mind. She wanted to see everyone right then, she was desperate too. "Drake? Do you know where they'd all be?" She asked in a small voice. He knew her so well he didn't need to ask who she was talking about.

"Sure I do, Linda. I think they're all at the Burrow right now, they were when I left to pick something up from Borgin & Burke's. Its an old family heirloom that the damn man stole from us, and I wanted it back so I could give it to 'Mione." Draco said in way of explanation, and Belinda suddenly realised she was in Knockturn Alley. She pursed her lips as she looked at particularly old and filthy man eyeing her up. She leant towards Draco in a suggestive way and wrapped her arms around him. His eyes widened and he made to move away, but she held him close and leant up towards him, her lips hovering by his ear. "Ignore this, creepy guy staring at us. Lets get out of here, I hate it down here." Belinda whispered to him, and she felt him let out a relieved sigh and he relaxed slightly in her grasp. She grabbed his hand and lead him through there until she realised she had no idea where she was. He rolled his eyes and led her along until they were back in Diagon Alley.

He dropped her hand and grinned at her as he stepped in front of her to shield her from view of the other people just in case someone recognised her as the wanted girl. She huffed at him and crossed her arms, much to his confusion. "Clearly, just the mere thought of me liking you is repulsive!" She grinned at him. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry, Linda, it's just for a moment there I thought you were making a move and I didn't want to have to turn you down cause you're my friend but I really didn't like the way you were holding me either. Felt weird." Draco chuckled, and Belinda grinned. Clearly, Hermione was lucky to have him, he seemed to be faithful. Not that she'd ever doubted him, he'd always been faithful to his family, done all of those horrific deeds for Voldemort just to protect his family. "Good, cause i'd kick your ass if you were un-faithful to Hermione," said Belinda with a tone of warning in her voice. Thoughts of her family came flooding back as she continued to think about his faith to his own, and she felt tears slip down her cheeks. "Did you know? About my family, d-did you k-know?" She asked quietly. His eyes widened and he enveloped her in a hug.

"Im so sorry, Linda." He murmured into her hair as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. She sniffled and requested that they leave, and he did so eagerly. "Where to?" He asked. Belinda desperately wanted to see George, and all of the others, but she needed a friend to cry with for now and comfort her. She had to get that out of her system before she went and saw them. "Your place. I-I need someone to- to," she blubbered, but he silenced her with a 'hush'.

"I know, Linda. You don't have to tell me, I know." He said softly, his tone slightly brotherly. They'd always had a brotherly-sisterly relationship. He whizzed them away to Malfoy Manor, and he hurried inside with Belinda in tow. She couldn't stop thinking about it now, they were gone. Forever. She'd never see them again. She'd never even gotten to say goodbye, life just wasn't fair on her. The happiness of first seeing Draco had faded now, and she just needed him to be her brother once more. The elves bowed respectfully, and when Draco made to move towards the staircase Narcissa appeared at the top of said staircase with her hands on her hips. Her eyes widened as she saw Belinda, and she looked between Draco and Belinda before gasping and falling into Lucius' waiting arms. He chuckled softly, before looking at Belinda with surprise. The parents of course knew Belinda, Draco had spoken of her with highest respect, and she was a major break-through in his not-very-existant prejudice against muggle-borns.

"B-Belinda?" They knew what she looked like as they'd seen her a few times on the platform for Hogwart's. Belinda nodded her head and continued to sob. Draco wrapped his arms around her and looked up at his father meaningfully, who nodded and carried his passed out wife off to the study where they had previously been. Draco lead Belinda up to his room, sat her on the bed, got an elf to make her a hot cocoa and handed it to her. She drank from it greedily before he sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "You gonna be okay?" He asked. She nodded her head, and went to speak but he shook his head for her to stop. "I know, you just need me to be here for you right now, im just making sure you aren't going to commit suicide when im not here," he joked playfully, and she giggled. "See! I got you to laugh, im truly brilliant," he said proudly, and she swatted him on the head as her head rested on her shoulder. Belinda asked for him to tell her about Hermione and his relationship, and he happily indulged her in the details.

"It was a month after the war, we ran into each other at the ministry. I was training to become an auror - Harry managed to get me out of going to Azkaban - and she was building her way up the new section of the ministry that Harry requested, 'The Rights of Magical Creatures and Co.' Which pleased her a lot. She was practically glowing because she'd achieved so much with house elves, and i'd eagerly donated money to her campaign. Im not sure why I did, but I felt I owed it to Dobby. I heard about what happened to him, really sad. Anyway, we ran into one another and at first she was very hostile, but after she found out that I paid my elves and also donated to much to her campaign, S.P.E.W, she warmed towards me. I asked her out to coffee, and she was rather eager to do so. We had so much in common, and after that one date I felt so strongly for her. It took me a week or two, but I managed to convince her to date me and about a month later I told her I loved her, and we've been together ever since." His eyes had a dreamy look, and Belinda sniffled and wiped at her tears.

"Beautiful," she murmured. She couldn't wait to talk to Hermione, and she also couldn't wait to tell her that Draco was the most faithful man Hermione could find and she was very lucky. He was also very good at cheering up grieving people. "Fine, I admit it, you're brilliant." She giggled and wiped at her eyes. He smirked at her in a way that only he could and ruffled her hair. She huffed and flattened it down with an annoyed glare directed at him. Before she could speak, he'd moved away from her and towards the door. "So, you want to stay the night or go now?" He asked, but with the look in her eye he already knew the answer. "Alright, the manor has a no-apparation charm on it, so we can use the floo or apparate once we're outside the grounds?" He asked. Belinda grinned.

"Let's apparate, i'd feel rude just appearing in their house." She mumbled, and so the duo made their way out of the house after bidding Lucius and Narcissa goodbye and stood outside the manor gates. "By the way, you can stay at my house until you find your own place. Even if that takes a year or two, I don't care. You can have the spare room down the hall, and 'Mione lives with me so you'd get to be with her too." He said, and she grinned and nodded her head before he apparated them to the Weasley's.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Nice little twist, the Belinda in my head just demanded to be best friends with Draco. Sorry to non-Dramione lovers, but I adore them. Fave pairing and all. Anyways, I know Draco's a little OOC but that's how he's always been with Belinda, she's like his big sister. And also, the war made him a WAY better person. And yes, THERE WILL BE GIRRY. None of this Giville or Ginny/Blaise crap that I hate with a PASSION. Yep, so DRAMIONE, uMad Zoe? I have a major thing with forbidden love, and if you actually think about it Draco and Hermione are really good together. SLYTHERIN PRIDE. Hermione would be such a good Slytherin - SHUT UP RAMBLE RAMBLE. Anyways, IM GETTING THERE. She was actually meant to go to the Weasley's in chapter 5 in my planning, but I have completely given up on my original planning and re-written it. The new one makes this story longer! :D Im hoping this will be 20 chapters, cause I love this story I know that I make a lot of mistakes and toteslly need a beta, but once i've finished writing I just wanna upload. Ye. K.

**LittleMissPhysco** : Well, you saw how everyone reacts to Belinda, except George and all that! :D I hope you liked this chapter!

**ImAStarshipRanger** : But ain't it better not to know, Zoe old pal, old buddy? xD HAHA DRAMIONE UMAD?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **LOOK AT HOW FAST IM UPDATING! LOOOOOKKKK! Are you proud of me? I am proud of me ^^ OMG I has maths test and im going to fail cause I don't get it. Y U NO MAKE SENSE, MATHS? Jebus, maths should just grow up and solve its own problems. :D Guise, if you love me you'll join my HP rpg : **thethirdwizardingwar (dot) forumotion (dot) com** ! :D Just remove the spaces and put '.' instead of (dot). Yay~

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Belinda felt the familiar, gut-wrenching, body squishing, nausetic feeling of apparation, before she was suddenly plunged into something cold, mushy, gross. She looked down as her feet sunk into the familiar feeling of mud, and dirty water swirled around her legs. She huffed as she mused that maybe it was tradition to apparate into this lake, it was something Dumbledore had often done to Harry. She looked at Draco to see if it was his doing, but he was looking just as disgusted as she was, his nose wrinkled as he lifted his feet up out of the mud, only to sink back into its depths a moment later. Belinda giggled and lead him over to the banks, through the reeds and all. She then pulled out her wand, pointed it at her legs and mumbled 'Scourgify', before doing the same to Draco. Once they were effectively clean, Draco decided to speak.<p>

"That happens every time I apparate here. Have they done that on purpose?" He asked in an annoyed tone. Belinda giggled once more, and shrugged her shoulders as she walked along with him trailing behind like a sour, spoilt child. "Dumbledore used to always do it to Harry, and I don't think they have anything against Dumbledore. Though, it could be they have something against you and made you apparate there. Although, i've done that many a time. I used to just apparate to a tree near Ottery St. Catchpole and just walk up here rather than get mud all over my legs. Exercise, don't you agree?" Belinda winked, but he just rolled his eyes and poked his tongue out at her. She took mock-offence to this and ran behind him, before running at his back and pouncing on him. They both toppled over and into the water. The coldness swept over her face and dirt clung to her hair as she felt her entire clothing covered in mud. Draco sat bolt upright out of the water, and she followed suit with a giggle.

Draco looked at her, un-amused as he stood up and swiped some mud off of himself. "Eugh!" He exclaimed as more mud made its way down his clothing and onto the surface. The mud was to much to clean with a spell, and Belinda giggled once more. She didn't want to show up to the Weasley's covered in mud, but it seemed that would have to do, unless... "Maybe we should go back to your place and have a shower?" She suggested. Draco looked at her as if she were mad.

"And get all of this mud through the manor? Mum would have a fit if she saw the mess, and Hermione would yell at me for allowing the house elves to clean up. That is a loose-loose situation, we'll have to shower at the Weasley's." Draco didn't sound pleased with this arrangement either, but the idea of an angry Narcissa and an angry Hermione was far more frightening than showering at the Weasley's. Belinda could understand that, Hermione could be a very scary woman when she wanted to be. Especially when it came to house elves.

"Well, lets just shower at the Weasley's then. Wouldn't want Drakey-poo getting yelled at by the scary ladies, would we ickle Draco?" She cooed, ruffling his hair. He slapped her hand away with an annoyed sigh and a roll of his eyes. He motioned towards the house, and Belinda nodded her head and grabbed his hand as they walked towards it. Her stomach churned with nerves and excitement, and she couldn't wait to see George. She'd have a shower first of course, and then she'd see him eagerly. Draco suddenly smirked and winked at her. "I have an idea," he began, and Belinda grinned at him, with an eyebrow raised. "Lets sneak in, i'll perform a preservation charm on the mud to keep it in place. Then, we'll put the disillusionment charm on, have a shower and made our grand entrance," he smirked. Belinda rolled her eyes.

"You just don't want to show up to the Weasley's covered in mud," she accused, waggling her finger in his face.

"That was the point of my plan, Linda." He said. Belinda giggled and nodded her head. SHe didn't fancy being covered in mud at her reunion.

"Alright, alright," she gave in, and after they'd performed the charms they hurried over. Luckily for them, the door was ajar and they carefully made their way through it. She crept up the staircase, her hand on Draco's wrist to remain in contact with him as they made their way up the stairs. She pulled him inside Ginny's bathroom, shut the door and locked it before taking off the charms. "Right, dibs on first shower!" She giggled and moved over to the shower. He grumbled about stupid girls as he turned to face the door whilst she showered. It took her a little while, but she was soon clean and after cleaning her clothes she dried them and put them back on. Then, Draco showered and once he was done they put the charm back on, crept down to the door, then stood outside it, took the charms off and knocked. Belinda giggled, she felt like a school girl again.

"I got it, mum!" Ginny's voice sounded strained and stressed as they heard her footsteps heading for the door. Belinda could see that behind the house was a large tent, much like the one for Bill and Fleur's wedding. She grinned as she wondered who was getting married, before the door was swung open to reveal a very tired looking Ginny. She rubbed at her eyes, her hair stuck out in odd places. It was obvious she'd been helping out with making the wedding cake, due to the cake mixture all over her apron. Her eyes lit up and she stumbled backwards at the sight of Belinda. "Merlin," she breathed, her hand clapped to her mouth before she let out a squeal and lunged for Belinda.

Belinda caught Ginny in her arms and stumbled backwards. She would've toppled backwards if it wasn't for Draco catching her before she fell off the porch. Ginny slipped out of her arms as tears streamed down her face and she jumped around as if she were full of energy. The tiredness and boredom on her face was replaced with pure joy and shock as she squealed. "Belinda! Oh my merlin, merlin, merlin, merlin's saggy pants!" She choked on the words as more tears streamed, and she hugged Belinda once more. Draco laughed softly, but Ginny shot him an annoyed look followed by a huff. "You! Why didn't you say anything?" She snapped in a huffy tone. Draco reached over and ruffled her hair, making Ginny stomp her foot.

"I didn't know, found her in Knockturn Alley. She was being chased by a healer because she ran away from St. Mungo's," Draco chuckled at Ginny's eyes that were the size of dinner plates and filled with shock. She looked back at Belinda and let out a laugh that was a mixture between a sob as well. She then grabbed Belinda and Draco's hands, tugged them inside and shut the door before she skipped off with her red hair fanned out behind her as she giggled happily. Belinda looked at Draco with raised eyebrows, and he smirked. "She's a little over-excitable, didn't you know?" He chuckled.

"Of course I knew, she was one of my best friends." Belinda hissed back. He rolled his eyes but beamed as Ginny returned with a grumbling Hermione and an annoyed Mrs. Weasley. Both of them froze at the sight of Belinda, before she was tackled by two women who were crying with joy. After a moment, they both released her and Mrs. Weasley began to fuss over her in a very motherly way. It made Belinda think of her mother, and she hugged Mrs. Weasley as a few sobs wracked her body. "Belinda, whats wrong?" Mrs. Weasley asked, concerned. Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist as her eyes filled with happy tears and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Her parents. She knows." He said, and Belinda was confused. Her parents? And her brother! And her sister! How dare he forget! She didn't want to yell at Draco for the time being, so she wiped at her eyes and smiled sadly. "Its okay, I promise, you'll be pleased." Mrs. Weasley murmured, before she called out, "Toby! Jamie!" And a quiet pause followed before there was the sound of footsteps thundering down the stairs and two children appeared besides Mrs. Weasley. Belinda felt her knees crumbled beneath her as she opened her arms for Toby, and the moment he saw her he ran straight to her and hugged her tight. She wrapped her arms around him in turn and cried as she stroked his hair. He was fine, he was alive, her little brother who was now 8 years old. She sat down cross-legged and pulled him onto one knee, opening one arm up for Jamie. The girl looked at her strangely. "Its big sister, Linda! Remember Jamie, I told you all about big sister Linda!" Toby proclaimed, and Jamie's eyes lit up as she ran for Belinda and sat on her lap. Belinda wrapped her arm around her little sister and placed kisses all over both her sister and brother.

Belinda inspected Jamie, and she realised that she was probably no older than 3 years. The girl had beautiful, blue eyes that matched her fathers, but brown locks of hair like Belinda. "Toby tolds me all about cha, Lin! He says, he says that you bery nice, bery nice!" She squealed, delighted that she'd gotten to meet her big sister. Belinda didn't know the first thing about Jamie, but there was an un-deniable bond between her and Jamie. The family reunion was interrupted by a glass shattering, and Belinda looked up at Harry and Ron who both stared at her gob-smacked. Ron was the first to speak, but his words were said so fast that she couldn't make sense of them.

"Bel?" Harry gasped, before both him and Ron were at her side and hugging her despite the small children in her arms. The duo looked as if they would cry they were so happy to see her, and she allowed Jamie and Toby to escape her grasp so she could hug 2 of the Golden Trio. "Merlin's pants your alive!" Ron exclaimed as him and Harry lifted her up off the ground. The following ten minutes were spent with hugs and happiness that she was alive, before Mrs. Weasley sat them all down the table and began to ramble about how Belinda looked under-fed. Belinda laughed softly. "Mrs. Weasley im fine, I promise." Belinda protested as she placed a large plate of food in front of her. But, Belinda realised she was hungry and eagerly ate the food whilst the others all filled her in on the rest of the war.

"Well, im glad you won Harry." Belinda said through a mouthful of food, and he cracked a grin. "We all knew you would." She added after swallowing, and they laughed. Belinda noticed the way Harry's hand rested on Ginny's leg, and how Draco always glanced at Hermione lovingly ever few minutes, and she'd blush bright red. It was all so sweet, and it made her more desperate to see George. To feel his lips against hers once more, and she looked around at them expectantly. "Where's George?" She asked softly, and each save for Draco became oddly silent. Draco motioned outside and went to speak, but Hermione's nails dug into his hand and he fell silent with a confused look. "What? What's going on?" She hissed. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley all exchanged glances, and Belinda would've persisted until she got an answer if Jamie and Toby hadn't returned with a piece of paper in their hands.

Jamie hit Toby on the top of the head and he released the piece of paper, allowing the little girl to shyly hand the paper to Belinda. Belinda took it with a slight frown, before her features softened and her eyes filled with tears. It was a poorly drawn picture of Jamie, Toby and herself with their parents on a cloud underneath the sun. She placed the picture on the table and hugged her younger siblings. Warmth surged through her, for she still had two members of her family and that was more than enough for her. "I love you," she whispered to them, the others watchings silently.

"I love you too." Toby responded with a blush, and Jamie beamed.

"Lub cha!" She exclaimed. Belinda giggled, watching as Toby and Jamie vanished out the room. There was a silence among the group as Belinda turned her eyes back to everyone. Draco still looked confused. Belinda huffed as she realised they weren't going to say anything unless she pressured them into it.

"Where's George? Don't keep things from me, i've been in a coma for 3 years I want to know where George is!" She yelled as she stood up and crossed her arms. Draco opened his mouth to respond, but Hermione dug her nails in once more and looked around in panic.

"Sweety," Mrs. Weasley started softly, but Belinda was having none of it. She wanted to see him, for he was not only her crush, but her best friend before Draco even.

"Don't give me that! Where is George, tell me right now damnit!" Her voice had escalated to a near scream as she stared around in desperation. Ginny groaned, but her fiery spirit had sprung up.

"Don't you yell at us! We just wanted to tell you something before you saw him so you wouldn't be surprised! You don't have to go off of your nut!" She yelled back, and Belinda opened her mouth to retort when the man of the hour arrived. He looked at Ginny in confusion who had leapt up just as he entered, and each looked panicked save for Belinda and Draco.

"Hey, whats all the shouting for? I thought i'd come investigate," he grinned, but it faded when Ginny huffed at him and crossed her arms. "What? What'd I do?" He asked in the perfect tone of innocence, looking around at the others before his eyes landed on Belinda. His entire body seized up and he stumbled backwards as if someone had punched him. As he did so, he bumped into Angelina Johnson who had come up behind him. She let out a squeak as he stepped on her foot and jumped backwards into the wall, her head smashing against it. George ignored her as he stared at Belinda, a pain within them that she'd never seen before. He froze up, his body becoming stiff as his hands clenched at his sides.

Belinda smiled softly, it was like her entire world relied on seeing those electric blue eyes. Her eyes raved over his freckled face, and she wished she could run her hands through his locks of orange fire. She looked up and down his body, taking in the way his shirt clung to his muscles in a way that made her want to melt. He had a rugged handsomeness around him that made her want to hold him and kiss him until the world ended. As guilty as she felt for thinking it, she couldn't care less if her parents were did. This man was her world. Suddenly, everything jolted back into movement as Angelina wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck once.

"Don't I get a sorry? You just crushed my foot!" She exclaimed with a pout. George frowned, and Belinda expected him to push her off of him with a disgusted look and ask what she was doing, but he pulled her around to his side and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Sorry Ang," he mumbled, his eyes fixated on Belinda as he kissed her cheek. Angelina looked at Belinda and gasped.

"Belinda! Oh merlin, I thought you were in a coma? Wow! Im so glad you're okay!" She squealed, turning and wrapping her arms around George with a delighted smile as she looked at him. "Isn't this great, George?" She beamed up at him, but he didn't return her gaze. Her features soured and for a moment, she glared at Belinda before she was back to happy Angelina once more. Belinda frowned as her mind refused to accept the information. Her eyes trailed to the intimate way George's arm was around Angelina's waist, then she replayed the way she'd kissed his neck, and he her cheek. The air suddenly became very hard to breathe as she took a step backwards. Her mind slowly pieced it together.

George. Angelina. Together.

Belinda hissed as her fantasy of her and George tangled together became George and Angelina. The fantasies of his lips trailing over her body were replaced with his lips trailing over Angelina's body. She hissed and looked at Ginny desperately, who looked down at the table to avoid her gaze. It all made sense now, especially why Draco was confused. He'd never been aware of her feelings for George. "Hi." The silence that had stretched between Angelina's words and her own had been almost un-bearable, and she had to break it. The briefest of smiles flashed across George's face as his eyes flickered with conflicting emotions. "Hi." He responded. It was as if there was no one else in the room, just them in their own world where there were no complications. She smiled softly, and he smiled back as they gazed deeply into one another's eyes. Belinda felt at peace with the previous knowledge, for at that moment it was just her and George.

Until 'the bitch' as she'd nicknamed her cleared her throat loudly to bring everyone's attention to her. "Well, welcome back Belinda. And just in time for _our _wedding," Angelina drawled as she motioned her hand between herself and George. It seemed Belinda's question about whose wedding it was had been answered, and she felt as if someone had stepped on her heart, and just like glass it had been shattered into a million pieces. "Oh. You're engaged?" Her question was directed at George, and only a fool would miss the hurt and pain in her tone. He looked as if he had no words, but Angelina seemed more than delighted to answer for him.

"Yes, it was really romantic and all, flowers, a beautiful view, delightful food, candles -" Angelina began with a smirk, but George cut across her.

"That's enough." He snapped at Angelina, his eyes still on Belinda as he took in the pain on her face. Belinda looked to Draco with a pleading look, and it seemed he had figured it out now. He wasn't an idiot, after all. Draco nodded at her and coughed to get everyone's attention. "Erm, I think Belinda's been over-whelmed with information right now, I think she should take a walk," Draco kissed Hermione softly before he walked over to Belinda and walked beside her as they headed for the door, before George's voice stopped them.

"I'll go with her, don't worry about if Mal-Draco," George's tone was hopeful. Belinda turned slowly, and Draco gave her an 'its up to you' look. She desperately wanted to talk with George, but she didn't want to be let down by him when she loved him so much. "I think that you need to help me with choosing the furniture," Angelina protested in a whiny tone. George completely disregarded her words as he looked at Belinda hopefully. Angelina frowned at Belinda.

"Thats alright, Drake and I will be fine," Belinda mumbled as she shuffled her feet. George's face fell and he went to protest, but Draco knew Belinda's decision and would not listen.

"We'll be going now." He cut across George before the red-head could speak, and within seconds Belinda and Draco had vanished through the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And there you have it, another chapter! :D

ImAStrashipRanger: Ahahaha DRAMIONE FTW!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Yosh. So, I know you've all been waiting for this update, and this is like FUN. I love torturing you guys with evilness. Moo cow don't bother me, moo cow don't bother me! I really should just re-name this A/R (Authors Rambling) cause like, I never have any 'notes' in here, just RAMBLES. RAMBLE BY DEATH. Lolwut? Ikr. SPASTICATION. Woop. I don't think im a cat. Ahahahahahaha. I just realised, I never actually change the Disclaimer. As in like, I never re-write: Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, its just there cause I go onto the document uploader thingy and I click on this and I delete all the writing except for this box then I just delete the writing in the A/N and fill it up with new shizzle, but that below just stays the same. I laugh at your cats. My friend hates cats, dog, fish, cows, birds and horses, so she like hates all of my pets. LOL. I has no birds. Ha, thats just awkward. Omg ducks look like mars bars. MARS BAR. Anybody else want a cat? GNOEUGNEOUGOEGOUWE -throws cats at peope- NGOUENGUOEGNOUE! :D Okay, right... this is just awkward. For me, mostly for me. OMG SOMEBODY SHUT ME UP.

Inner Draco: *points wand at me*

Me: Yoohooo! Wooo, Draco put that thang AWAY! *giggles*

Inner Belinda: What is wrong with you? -.-

Me: YOU'LL NEVER EAT ME~

Inner Draco: Stupefy!

Me: *dodges and throws cats at everyone* BGOEBGOUEOGNEGO! :D I WIN!

Inner George: *Stupefies me*

Me: Fuck.

Moral of the Story: George is always watching...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Belinda's world was slowly caving in on her. Nothing made sense anymore, which way was right, which way was left? She clutched at her throbbing head the moment they exited the house, and she heard Draco assuring George that his presence was neither needed or wanted. She could hug Draco, and she made a note to do so the moment he left the house. She heard the door shut, much to the protest of George, and soon Draco's lengthy walk had caught up to her. She moved her hands from her head to her pockets and looked down at her feet as she walked, the silence thick in the air.<p>

She could feel Draco's eagerness to comfort her, to talk to her, to find out if she really did love George. He cleared his throat, and she looked up to see him open his mouth. A sound came out, but her gaze turned into a glare and he stopped before he could even start. The air crackled with his frustration, it was a special bond that they'd always shared, as if they were twins. She looked back down to her sneakers once more, before she took off at a steady jog. He let out a 'shit' before he ran after her in his dress shoes. It showed how good of an athlete he was, for he easily caught up to her with non-running shoes on. "Linda," his voice was barely panting, whereas she was struggling not to. "Stop." He commanded, his voice full of authority.

Belinda didn't want to stop. She was so tired, it wasn't fair at all. She'd lost her parents, and she'd lost the love of her life. She'd lost three years of her life as well. She wished she could run away, leave her problems drifting in the air behind her. She could move to the ocean, where the sound and smell of the sea would always be there to comfort her, to make sure she was okay. She could watch it whenever she was sad. Her legs willed her to stop, and she realised she was sprinting away from Draco. He'd stopped a long time ago, knowing that she didn't want to talk. She wanted to run. Finally, she pulled herself to a sharp stop and her aching legs crumpled beneath her. Once more, the broken girl cried. Her heart-broken sobs echoed throughout the area around her, and it wasn't long before Draco had caught up to her once more and pulled her into his arms.

She hiccuped on her sobs and sniffled as the tears poured like a river with no clear ending. They sat on the damp earth, her in his arms as he rocked her back and forth and hushed her. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his shoulder. She felt weak and pathetic, but within Draco's arms she knew she wouldn't be judged. He was her brother, after all, and she was glad for that. "P-promise," she stuttered, her words tumbling out of her mouth in a mess. "P-promise t-tha-t-t y-ou w-won't l-l-lea-ve m-m-me-e-e."

He laughed softly at the mere idea of leaving her when she was in such a vulnerable state, even the thought of ever leaving his sister to herself was a ridiculous idea. "I promise, you know i'd never leave you Linda, not now, not ever." He mumbled to her, and she clutched him tighter. After a while, they heard the soft footsteps of someone approaching, and Belinda looked up in alarm only to see it was Hermione. Her eyes were filled with concern, and she admired how Hermione didn't seem to be affected at all about Draco and her's position. Trust, she wished she and George could've had it. A relationship, she wanted that too.

"Hey Belinda, you okay?" Hermione asked softly as she knelt down beside Draco. She pulled herself into a cross-legged position and opened her arms, into which Belinda immediately fell and she clutched to Hermione desperately. She felt Draco's hands rub soothing circles into her back, and she giggled softly. "You guys a-are gonna be w-wonderful p-pa-rents if you e-ever have k-kids." Belinda smiled up at Hermione, whose eyes widened a fraction before a brilliant smile crossed her features. Her eyes shined with pure joy at the mention of having kids, and when both Belinda and Hermione looked to Draco, his expression mirrored his fiancée.

"Thanks, Linda." Draco murmured as he ruffled her hair, and she pouted. Now that she mentioned it, she felt as if she were their daughter but she didn't have the will nor the heart to pull away. After a moment, Belinda was hit by another onslaught of tears and said tears leaked onto Hermione's perfect shirt that was now creased and water-stained. "I-im s-sor-ry, I d-dont-" She was cut off by Hermione's finger on her lips.

"Oh hush now," Hermione chided softly. "I knew George was making a mistake getting involved with Angelina. But, he insisted. And she's very pushy, and rather rude. I always thought she was a nice girl," said Hermione, her eyes clouded over with frustration.

"I agree. I thought she was a typical Gryffindor, incredibly nice and all that, but she reminds me of that bimbo... Lavender Brown?" Draco looked at both girls, who nodded their heads to confirm that was her name. "And yes, I know its not nice to speak of the dead-" Belinda's eyes widened in shock. "- in such cruel ways, but just because you're dead doesn't mean everyone has to speak highly of you." Draco continued, but neither Belinda nor Hermione had cared how cruelly he spoke of Lavender. She'd always been annoying and rude.

"R-really? B-bu-but A-angelina a-always s-s-seemed so n-ice," said Belinda, confused. Draco shrugged, but Hermione pursed her lips.

"People often can appear different to who they truly are," a secret look was shared between Hermione and Draco. "But, sometimes when you get to know that person well enough this other persona can shine through." Hermione's voice was full of wisdom, and Belinda envied her that. She truly was the brightest witch of their age.

"Oh hush up 'mione," she blubbered with a sniffle. "Stop rubbing your w-wisdom in-in m-y-y fa-face." Hermione giggled at Belinda and held her closer, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as her hands smoothed over her hair.

~o~o~

Belinda had returned to The Burrow later that afternoon, Hermione having fixed her up with a couple of charms. Her eyes were slightly bloodshot still from crying, but they shone with genuine happiness. She was glad that Draco and Hermione were such supporting friends, and she felt truly lucky to have them. They were the greatest friends on earth, and she would treasure them forever. She was helping Mrs. Weasley wash up after baking the cake, the wedding being 3 days away. Belinda felt her heart ache every time she thought of it, but she didn't let it dampen her mood to much.

"Really, Belinda, this isn't neccassary!" Mrs. Weasley protested once more as Belinda scrubbed at the dish and placed it on the sink whilst Hermione dried it. Being muggle-born, the two girls preferred to use muggle means rather than their magic. There was something satisfying about seeing the dishes clean and knowing that you did it yourself. It was also a major time killer, and something that could start conversation later. Another thing, it distracted Belinda from George and Angelina.

"Its fine, Mrs. Weasley," Belinda hummed softly, passing another dish to Hermione which she then dried and placed on their ever-growing pile of dishes, cake tins and the likes. "Call me Molly, dear," Mrs. Weasley reminded her with a small smile. "And alright, but you aren't going to be allowed to do this all the time! You're the guests." She then proceeded to mumble about muggle-borns and their strange ways, to which Hermione and Belinda giggled. Once they were done, they set to putting everything away before they were finally finished. Hermione was distracted by Draco who took her hand and lead her off to show her something out the back, which was why Belinda was completely alone in the kitchen with one cake tin they'd failed to put away. (a/n: WARNING, FLUFFINESS)

Her hands found the cake tin and she moved over to the cupboard, her short height not aiding her here. She reached a hand up, pulled the cupboard open and to her dismay she saw that the only available space was right up the top. She jumped several times trying to reach her goal, before standing on her tippy toes and stretching up as high as she could. She could feel her shirt creeping up her back and lifting high enough to show her dragon tattoo on the small of her back. Belinda had received that in 7th year when she was feeling rebellious and frustrated with Umbridge and her ridiculous rules.

Suddenly, two large, calloused hands gently rested on her waist and she felt herself being lifted up high enough to place the tin in its spot. She was placed down once more and Belinda whipped around with a wide smile on her face that vanished the moment she saw the red-headed, muscled man who haunted her dreams before her. His hands were still on her waist, and she was suddenly ultra-aware of how close their bodies were to one another, the way one of his fiery locks fell into his electric blue eyes, the way his hands laid perfectly on her waist, and especially how his shirt clung to his muscles and showed them off fabulously. His eyes were filled with regret, and she longed to press her lips against his own once more. Her own eyes widened a bit as he dipped his head to her height and moved in so close that his sweet, minty breath tickled her neck. His scent that was masculine, musky, woodsy and something else that was entirely his own engulfed her in a flurry of emotions and she found that her arms had wound themselves around his neck.

Their lips were so close, and so caught were they in the moment that they almost didn't hear the sound of the back door closing and high heels against the floor. Almost. The duo jumped a part as if they had been electrocuted and Belinda stared down at her feet awkwardly, shuffling them as Angelina walked in. "Thanks for helping me get the cake tin up there, Weasley," the word slipped past her lips before she'd even registered in her mind what she was about to say, and she didn't miss the look of hurt that filled George's features as he took a step back. His beautiful blue eyes turned to ice and he hardened his features against her, his previous hurt gone. "You're welcome." He hissed, before Angelina piped up and for once Belinda was glad she was there.

"George, stop running off to the kitchen to escape me!" She grinned confidently as she thrust her hip into her hand and held an air about her that suggested she thought herself completely irresistible. George looked once at Belinda, a sorry look clear upon his features before he whipped around and walked over to Angelina. She opened her arms for him, but he brushed past her and Angelina let out a hiss as she sent a scathing look at Belinda before trailing after him. Belinda turned around, shut the cupboard and continued onto the lounge, up the stairs and to Ginny's room where she knew the red-head and Hermione would most likely be. However, the room turned out to be empty and Belinda took a seat on the bed, her head buried in her hands.

She hated this, she hated Angelina, she hated everything. Her life had gone down the drain, it was as if nothing could go right for her. She was so caught up in her pitiful thoughts that she'd forgotten about Jamie and Toby, whom had now appeared in the doorway to Ginny's room after searching the entire house for their big sister. "Bellsy!" Jamie squealed as she ran over to her sister, who looked down in surprise before smiling widely and pulling both Toby and Jamie onto the bed with her. They sat either side of her and began to tell her all about the cool things they'd been doing.

"Guess what Linny, Mrs. Weasley let me have a go on the broomstick! Ron's been teachin' me all the cool tricks, and so has Harry! And Draco, they're all really good and Harry says that imma be real good, I tells ya! Harry said it, he did, he did, you can ask him!" Toby was beaming brightly as he stared up at his sister. Belinda giggled and wrapped her arms around him, glad that her younger brother held an appreciation for her favourite sport - quidditch. "Thats so cool, Toby, what about you Jamie? What have you been up to?" She already felt as if she'd known Jamie her whole life, for such was the bond between siblings.

"Lotsa mo' fun dan Tob! Tob jus' fly 'round, but me get ta help make de cake! Mama Weasley lemme lick da spoon too, it was nommy!" Jamie beamed, her beautiful doe eyes framed with her thick lashes, giving her a sweet and innocent look about her. Belinda smiled, glad that Mrs. Weasley- Molly had been the motherly figure in Jamie's life, for a girl needed her mother.

"Did Mama Weasley let you do that, hmm? That's nice of her, isn't it?" Belinda cooed, to which both Jamie and Toby eagerly agreed. The rest of the afternoon was spent with some sibling bonding time, and even Belinda giving Toby a few tips of her own on quidditch. Toby was still awe-struck that he had 4 people teaching him how to play quidditch, and Belinda assured him he'd be the best at Hogwarts, to which Toby was delighted. Jamie sat on the grass watching, an ice cream in her hand that she was happily licking away at whilst Ginny fussed over her as if she too were her big sister. No matter how attached Jamie was to Belinda already, Belinda couldn't help the jealousy at the way Jamie seemed closer to Ginny. She knew it was to be expected, she'd been missing for 3 years after all, but it still hurt. Yet, it also felt good that the Weasley's had been Jamie's family, along with Toby's.

"No! Up, Toby pull up!" Belinda suddenly screeched as Toby's downwards spiral was reaching the ground too quickly. With a great struggle, the young boy flicked his broom up and narrowly avoided hitting the ground. His face was pale white and his hair was sticking out in odd angles but he looked relatively pleased with himself as he laughed happily and pulled the broom to a stop. He tumbled to the ground with the broom is one hand and giggled hysterically. Belinda rolled her eyes and walked over to him, pulling him up with one hand. "Idiot," she grinned, and he pouted.

"Am not an idiot, Linny! That's un-fair," he protested in a whiny voice. Belinda grimaced and covered her ears, to which he huffed and stomped off. Belinda quickly ran over, grabbed him and pulled him up into her arms, him dropping the broom in this process. "Put me down!" He squealed as she swung him around before placing him down and ruffling his hair. He poked her in the stomach, stuck his tongue out and ran off with a wild laugh. Belinda couldn't help but turn her head to look at Jamie, and she felt another pang of jealousy as Jamie hadn't noticed them, to busy plaiting Ginny's hair. She pushed these thoughts away, content that she was still incredibly close to Toby and dashed after him. He'd almost made it away, when she lunged and tumbled to the ground with him in her arms. The two laughed happily, before he stuck a tig in her hair and ran away once more. She took a while to get the twig out of her hair before she pulled out her wand and pointed it at him.

"Stop or i'll hex you!" She called out, and Toby immediately went as stiff as a board. Belinda grinned and slipped her wand back into her pocket before running over to him and cuffing him around the head.

"How many times must I tell you, don't touch the hair!" She grinned, and Toby stuck his tongue out once more.

"I don't care!" He cried back as he reached up to try and mess up her hair. Belinda easily evaded his attempts, as she was taller than her younger brother and she placed a hand on his head, holding him out at arms length.

"Pathetic," she teased, and he huffed.

"I'll get you one day when im not so small!" He cried, struggling against her hand, his face scrunched up in concentration. Belinda pressed her lips together in a thin line to keep from laughing, but the need to laugh faded when she saw Angelina push George into a tree and force her lips against his. George responded with his arms wrapping around her and drawing her closer to him, their bodies an entanglement of limbs. Toby took her momentary lapse in concentration as a chance to pounce, and he pushed her arm away and bowled her over with his all of his strength. She toppled backwards with a screech of protest followed by their laughter echoing around everywhere. She sat up and pulled Toby into her chest, keeping him prisoner as she looked back to George and Angelina, who had both stopped their kissing to look at them. Belinda quickly moved her gaze back to the struggling Toby as he made noises of frustration.

Belinda yelped as his bit her arm and she released him immediately. "You little bugger!" She exclaimed, massaging her arm. Toby grinned, and she heard the sounds of more laughter. Her eyes were drawn back to George and Angelina, both of whom were laughing and they were now a nice distance a part from one another. George's smile widened when Belinda looked at him, but faded when she made a show of looking away. By now, Jamie and Ginny were finished playing with the others hair and had looked up to see what all the commotion was. Jamie squealed, grabbed Ginny's hand and tugged her over to Belinda and Toby.

"Gin, look!" She squealed to Ginny, who looked down at Jamie with a small smile. "Toby and Bellsy are playing chasie, I wan' play chasie!" She exclaimed, and Belinda grinned. Belinda stood up, brushed herself off and coughed as Ginny and Jamie reached them.

"Sorry guys, im tired and I think i'll ask Draco to take me home so I can settle in," she said, un-aware of George and Angelina's presence beside them, but she turned her head as Ginny's gaze became worrisome when she looked behind Belinda. She saw Angelina, looking pleased that she was going most likely, and George looking furious.

"You're living with Malfoy?" He snapped. "Why-" he stopped himself, took a deep breath and seemed to calm down. "Why don't you just stay with us?" He asked, an eyebrow cocked. Belinda gawped at him, and felt like yelling that it was because of him she couldn't stay there, all because of him. It was all his fault, all his, and yet he acted as if he was un-aware of this fact. He knew that she loved him, and yet he acted as if he didn't here in front of The Bitch.

"Because," she drawled, her arms crossed as she frowned at him. "_Draco_ is my best friend who stood by me _always_ and didn't _ditch_ nor _blame_ me for things that weren't _my_ fault," she hissed, and she knew she'd affected him as he suddenly took a step backwards and looked sheepish. Ginny looked at him with a titled head, confused, and so did Angelina. Jamie and Toby had sensed that this was 'big kids' talk and hurried away.

"What? Whats going on, George?" Ginny asked, and her question was repeated by Angelina, both women fixing him a stoney glare. His eyes flickered to them both, before he looked back at Belinda and in a flash had stepped forwards and grabbed both of her hands within his own. The air was filled with tension and curiosity as Angelina and Ginny exchanged a look. Belinda looked at Angelina briefly as her lip curled, but she soon looked back to George.

"Im sorry," he breathed. She pulled her hands and stepped back.

"Apology rejected," she responded, a rage filling her not un-like the one George had experienced when he'd lost his twin. She saw red as she felt as if it was all his fault. _All _of this was his fault. "You. Ruined. Everything." She was gasping for breath as her chest constricted painfully on her. Ginny moved forwards, but Belinda only growled as she reached out for her and Ginny quickly retracted her hand. The only person who could've calmed her was busy and no where near, so nothing could stop her rage. "Haven't you realised it, dear George? Everything is wrong, everything is ruined, my life is completely ruined because of YOU!" Her voice escalated, and soon she was screaming. "MY PARENTS ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! I'VE LOST 3 YEARS OF MY LIFE BECAUSE OF YOU! MY SISTER WILL NEVER KNOW HER PARENTS BECAUSE OF YOU! I'VE MISSED OUT ON EVERYTHING BECAUSE OF YOU! I'VE LOST EVERYTHING, EVERYTHING, EVERYTHING BECAUSE OF YOU!" She screeched, tears pouring. She felt as if she were an emotional wreck at the moment.

Soon, Mrs. Weasley, Draco, Hermione, Harry, Fleur, Bill and Teddy had come running. Teddy's turquoise hair caught her eye, but she was so angry she couldn't even comprehend who he was. "Belinda, dear," Mrs. Weasley began, but she stopped as they most murderous glare anyone had ever seen was shifted to her. Draco flinched, for even he was not immune to such an evil look. George was staring down at his feet shamefully. Belinda's quick emotions then shifted to daring as she stepped forwards and cradled his face within her hands, pulling him down and moving her lips to his ear.

"I lost you, because of you." Belinda whispered only for his ears, before she twisted on her heel and ran off. She kept running despite the sound of footsteps behind her, and only stopped once she'd reached the end of the non-apparation point at the Weasley's. She turned to see her followers, and saw it was George, Draco and Hermione, the others all traipsing behind in bewilderment. George's eyes were desperate, but Belinda merely smiled and twisted away to the Malfoy Manor, where she collapsed in a heap and was soon joined by Draco and Hermione, both of whom wrapped their arms around her and held her close once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Mwuhaha, no update for another week. :} I joke, i'll probably be bored in lessons and update this. Anyways, I like originally had a passionate kiss scene but I killed it cause im amazin'. x3 Yuppers. OMFG LIPTON ICED TEA OWNS EVERYTHING! :D Para, Para, Paradise!~ I love how the music video for that is the band dressed as elephants. xDDDDDD P!nk omg, finally you have another song! I love P!nk. 3 Yeah, so thats the end of George for a couple of chaps, sorry guise!

**ImAStarshipRanger** : Yo baybee, hows life? Oye, pre' good, pre' good. Yep, kso JOIN MY WEBSITE.

**To le other reviewers** : You guys are amazin' and imma start responding to reviews VIA pm.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Slow updates are because I have 30 characters on a bunch of RPG sites, so I have around about 60 posts to do every SINGLE day, which makes posting for all of them AND THEN updating the story very hard. :3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Belinda awoke to the first golden rays of day brushing over her skin and pouring in through the open window, illuminating her thick lashes against her pale skin, and making the lighter brown highlights in her hair shine brightly. By her bed was Hermione and Draco, an entanglement of limbs as they slept peacefully in the love seat. Hermione's head was nestled in the crook of his neck, her hair splayed out across the couch as Belinda's eyes fluttered open, to reveal her chocolate brown orbs bloodshot. She lifted herself up and rested her body on her arms, her eyes staring out the window at the sun breaking through the crowds for a moment longer, before the stormy clouds covered its beauty and darkness fell across the room. She looked over at Draco and Hermione, guilt settling in her stomach.<p>

After a few minutes of struggling to keep her eyes open, Belinda threw the blankets off of herself and swung her legs over the side of the bed with a tired yawn as she rubbed at her eyes. She looked at the wizarding world clock that she'd never managed to get the hang of reading, and saw a muggle one next to it - curtesy of Hermione most likely. It was merely 13 minutes past 6, and Belinda yawned again. Her arms stretched out above her as her hands blindly reached out for her wand on the bedside table, one hand closing around the wooden stick as she pulled it back over to herself and slipped off the bed. Slowly, she moved across the floor to Hermione and Draco with a soft smile, her wand waving above them and she watched as they floated up and over to the bed. Once on there, Belinda draped the blanket over both of them and had to clap her hand to her mouth to stop a giggle as they moved towards each other in their sleep and nestled back against each other.

It was purely adorable, and it made Belinda's shattered heart crumble even more as she envisioned George and herself in such a position. She quietly left the room and ran a hand through her bed hair. Once she felt how messy it was, she tucked her wand into her pocket - she had slept in her clothes - and combed her fingers through her hair until she deemed it decent. It took her quite a while, but she managed to locate the staircase and rushed down it, before being frozen once more at the many rooms and archways around her. She moved to the first archway, stepping inside a large and regal room with a magnificent fireplace the centre of all the chairs attention, save for a few by the bookshelves. There was another archway leading off of the that, and she hurried towards it only to find a dining table with chairs around it. There were 3 doors leading off of that room, and utterly lost Belinda dove towards one. And another, and another, and another, until she had no idea how to get back to the entrance hall. She was in a room full of boxes and things that looked as if they needed to be tossed, so this seemed to be a storage room.

She saw another door and walked through that, finally ending up back into the entrance hall. Belinda huffed, before she remembered that Draco had house elves and hesitantly, softly called out 'Hello?', which was met with 3 cracks and 3 house elves in lovely clothing around her. One had big, blue eyes, another brown and another golden brown. "Miss. White! Youse is awake?" The one with blue eyes asked, and Belinda nodded her head. "My name is Flip Flop!" The house elf continued, beaming. The golden brown eyed chimed in afterwards, revealing her name to be 'Cookie', and the brown eyed one revealed his own name to 'Dover'. They then persisted to grab her hand and bring her through several rooms to the huge kitchens that made Belinda's jaw drop in surprise. There were 2 other house elves in there, talking in hushed voices and giggling over something before they saw Cookie, Dover, Belinda and Flip Flop.

"Would you like some breakfast, Miss. White?" Cookie asked, her beautiful eyes boring into Belinda's. She smiled gently and nodded her head, knowing that house elves loved to work no matter how hard Hermione tried to convince them otherwise. "Goodie! Breakfast, quick!" She commanded, and they all set into work, bustling around busily as delicious smells wafted to Belinda's nose. She was pulled over to an island bench, where she sat at the barstool and watched as they cooked happily. She was also made coffee - two sugars as requested, and once her food was brought to her Belinda dug in and thanked them profusely. It was delightful food, and she wondered how the little elves could be so amazing with spices and seasonings.

"Thank you very much." Belinda said once more once she'd finished, and before she could even bring her plate to the sink her dishes were taken away and cleaned in record time, leaving Belinda blinking and feeling guilty. "Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked.

"No Miss, we house elves is quite fine on our own, I tells ya!" Dover waved at her as she left the kitchens and headed through the doors that she'd memorised, pleased that she'd found the entrance hall with relative ease. By now, the big clock in the hall read '7:30' and she could hear the sounds of voices coming from the direction of the dining room she'd found before. She headed there, and smiled as she saw Narcissa and Lucius talking angrily, making Belinda shrink back a bit and the smile to drop from her face.

"She's Draco's friend, and she helped him through those years when the Dark Lord and us were affecting him, how can you be so un-grateful to her help? Even after she left and he had to do that merlin awful task for Voldemort was she there, always ready to owl him with help! She even visited him at the castle, and you are still so un-hospitable?" Narcissa growled, and Belinda knew they were talking about her.

"She is not staying in our home, imposing on our life! She's a mess, all hung up on that Weasley kid, I already have one mudblood in my h-" But he was cut off by Narcissa, whose face was bright red in anger.

"How DARE you use that word? Have you learnt nothing? This prejudice you have against mudblood's has almost led this world to destruction, and _still_ you go on about them! Hermione Granger is the smartest witch of her age, and she is muggle born, doesn't that prove that we pureblood's are not holier than her? She has always bested Draco, and he is a pureblood! Belinda was also a very intelligent girl, so how dare you say that word to my face?" Her voice escalated a few decibals, and Belinda heard someone come up behind her. She turned and saw Hermione, who froze at the scene before her and frowned. She looked like she was going to call out to Lucius and Narcissa, when Lucius persisted.

"She is a mudblood, mudblood, mudblood, mudblood! She is not worthy of Draco, you know he was destined to marry Astoria Greengrass but now this is not the case! He has fallen for this stupid mudblood, and now I have two of them in my house!" Lucius had jumped up and his fair fell back, which was when an un-known presence to both Hermione and Belinda made itself known.

"You slimy bastard," Draco's voice was deadly calm, not un-like the calm before a storm. It was more frightening then if he had shouted, and the look in his eyes was pure hatred. "You said you were under the influence of the un-forgivable curse when you sought out Belinda's parents to kill them, but that wasn't it at all, I can see that now. This whole time, I knew there was something wrong, I knew you didn't really love Hermione. I knew it, you tried to kill Belinda's parents because she'd dared make friends with me." Draco's voice was still deadly calm. Belinda gasped, her eyes widening before her wand was out and she pointed it at Lucius.

"Belinda," Hermione warned, but the girl had already charged at Lucius and fired a stunning spell at him, which he narrowly avoided by diving out of the way.

"You pathetic mudblood!" Lucius growled as he stood up and flicked the torture curse at her. She dove out of the way and pointed her wand at his foot.

"Stupefy! Expelliarmus! Tarantallegra!" The last one hit him, making his legs dance around madly. Before he could take the spell off, Belinda's eyes glinted with madness and she'd pressed her wand against his neck. He took the spell off, but stayed still as she pushed her wand further against his neck. Narcissa looked torn, she didn't want to upset Belinda, but she didn't want her husband dead. Hermione was also torn, but Draco stepped forwards and pointed his wand at Lucius as well and advanced until his wand was also pressed against Lucius' neck. Lucius gulped and he stared at Narcissa desperately.

"I should kill you, for causing my parents death," Belinda breathed, and Lucius looked as if he was going to insult her, but dangerously she murmured 'Avada...' and he froze up. "But, I won't. Im not a murderer." Belinda then threw her fist at his face and felt her hand ache at the sickening crunch of his nose, before she punched him again and again until he fell backwards.

Draco stunned Lucius for good measure, before Belinda then turned and stormed out of the room, her ears red with anger. She could hear someone behind her, and turned with an aggravated 'Bugger off, Draco' which died on her lips as she saw it was Narcissa. "Mrs. Malfoy, im so sorry, he killed my parents-" but she stopped when Narcissa patted her on the side of the face.

"Thank you. For doing something i've never had the courage to do. I want him out of my house, out of my life. He is a horrible man," Narcissa stared at her feet as her eyes watered, and a special moment was shared between the women as they hugged and comforted each other. Narcissa left a kiss on Belinda's cheek before she walked away, leaving Belinda sitting in the armchair by the magnificent fireplace, a fire roaring as rain lashed against the window outside and lightning occasionally lightened the sky whilst the thunder rumbled over head. She watched the flames flicker and dance as they consumed the logs, casting an eery orange glow on the dark room.

"Bels?" Hermione's voice gently called to her, and Belinda grumbled in response. She heard Hermione move closer, and her eyes flickered briefly to Hermione as she took a seat beside her before she was staring at the dancing flames once more. "Its okay, I promise everything'll be fine. It was like this after the war, everyone was a mess over so much they'd lost. You should've seen it, Bels." Hermione's eyes became dark with the memories, but she shook her head and the normal cheery glow was in them once more.

"Where is he?" Belinda asked, and Hermione tilted her head in confusion. "The bastard, Lucius." Belinda growled.

"Oh, Drae took him to St. Mungo's." Hermione supplied, and Belinda nodded her head. They sat in silence for a while, Hermione attempting to make conversation to an un-willing Belinda, before she gave up and excused herself to her and Draco's room. Belinda sighed and buried her head in her hands, her chest aching.

It was a few hours afterwards, when Belinda awoke from sleeping in the chair by the fire to a little girl and a little boy squealing at her. Immediately, Belinda held Jamie and Toby in her arms and they curled up beside her. She looked up gratefully at Draco, who grinned back and exited to go see Hermione, most likely. Belinda listened as Jamie and Toby blabbered about random topics, and Belinda merely smiled. Later, Narcissa announced that the house elves had made dinner. At dinner, there was a lot of chatter surrounding Belinda, but she felt like an outsider as they talked.

She remained silent even as she tucked in Jamie and Toby in her bedroom. She kissed them on the forehead, before she sat on the couch which had been turned into a bed and laid awake for hours, thinking about George, her parents, and the life she'd missed out on. She cried herself to sleep once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Kinda rushed ending, but I wanted to quickly bring Jamie and Toby in, then put them all to bed. :3

~ Mollykins


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Slow updates are because I have 30 characters on a bunch of RPG sites, so I have around about 60 posts to do every SINGLE day, which makes posting for all of them AND THEN updating the story very hard. :3 Yeah, I cbf changing my A/N from last time. xD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>George had never before been so torn in his entire life. Sure, he knew that everyone expected him to ditch Angelina for Belinda, the girl he'd been in love with since third year when he <em>really<em> started to notice that she was a girl. Everyone thought of him as the bad guy, and it was un-fair. What was he meant to do, ditch Ang for a girl that'd been in a coma for 3 years? The same girl that was treating him like the evil one, the one who wrecked everything. He ran his hands through his hair in agitation, hunched over on the side of his bed.

On the one hand, Angelina wasn't exactly the nicest girl. To him, she was though, but he saw the way she treated the others. With a slightly angry tone, but they all passed it off as bitchiness - it wasn't. George knew better than that, he knew that the look in her eyes was that haunted look of loss, the way she treated the others was a way of letting her angry emotions out. She still loved Fred, George knew and accepted that. She loved him too though, George believed her when she said she did. She was a tortured soul, dealing with the loss of a man she loved and her entire family. The others were cruel to her, forgetting that she'd lost everything in that war that she loved, everyone she loved. They just ignored her, treated her like dirt, called her a bitch because she wasn't overly nice to them. None of them could understand the simple beauty of Angelina, her many emotions, the soft curls at the end of her hair, the sparkling brown of her eyes, the dimple in her left cheek when she smiled. He loved that she let out her emotions instead of keeping them bottled up, she cried when she wanted, got angry when she wanted, and showed her happiness when she wanted. They never understood her, never, and they never would. They still believed she was clinging to him because she was clinging to Fred, but that wasn't true. He did still hold onto her because she reminded him of Fred with the little antics that she'd picked up from her, but he still loved her for _her_. But he knew, he'd always known that she did love him, simply because of him.

On the other hand, there was Belinda. Belinda was clever, with her witty and sarcastic humor that matched his own, and her haha-you-just-got-puked-on humor as well. She loved the little pranks, and always participated in them with the cleverest twists that she could add. She was charming, with her wicked good looks and her wonderful personality. There were only few people who hated her, and he was sure that was either on principle or simply because they were jealous of her. She was a strong person who had become weaker due to her coma, but that was to be expected. She would gain her strong will back after a while, and she would be normal Belinda who didn't cry, who didn't show weakness and who laughed in the face of danger. Though the others were convinced that she was perfect for him, he disagreed. They told him to wait for her, she was his 'soul mate' and all of that bullshit. George never believed in soul mates, no matter how good she was for him. No matter how happy she made him whenever he was near her, no matter how much he craved to touch her soft locks of brown that came down in gentle waves to frame her pale face, making her chocolate-y eyes stand out. No matter how much he loved her, she wasn't his soul mate, for there was no such thing. He believed that two people found each other, fell in love and they worked hard at their relationship. He admitted that he could see a future full of love if he went with Belinda, but there was the same thing with Angelina. Of course he loved Belinda, he'd never stopped loving her, but he loved Angelina too.

People thought it wrong to be in love with two people at once, but George often wondered why. It was merely making sure they were both happy that was the hard part. He knew that Angelina was in love with two people, George and his deceased twin, Fred. He didn't care, because Angelina knew that he still loved Belinda. He felt bad for ignoring her every time he saw Belinda, but he was still in shock.

Belinda, his beautiful Belinda whom he loved so much had been in a coma for 3 years, and just when he'd completely given up hope she returned and caused problems. He didn't blame her for the problems, they weren't her fault. There was merely a sick, twisted love surrounding the three of them that he wasn't sure how to deal with.

He wish it could be as easy as Angelina insisted. Just let her go, stay with me, she'd begged as tears poured down her cheeks. They were fighting over Belinda, the way George was so hung up on her. Angelina said she understood that he loved her, but that didn't make her alright with him. He hated the way he was hurting her because he couldn't choose between her and Belinda. It broke his heart to see her so messed up over it.

Just then, there was the sound of the door creaking open and George's head snapped up, his eyes bloodshot from crying, his hair messy and bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. Angelina looked the same, her hair sticking out in odd places as she slowly moved towards him. He saw her face go red as she blushed and wiped the tears that had started to fall from her cheeks. George stood up silently and took her in his arms, stroking her hair as he feathered kissed across the top of her head. He felt her body shake with sobs, and he pulled her over to the bed.

They laid together, wrapped in each others arms as they both cried, un-ashamed. Her head was tucked under his chin as she gasped for breath after several minutes of simply crying. He pulled her head up to his own and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, trying to convey to her without words how sorry he was for this heart-ache he had caused. She pulled away after a while, her eyes pressed shut.

"Open your eyes, Ang." He whispered, and she did so with much hesitance. Her eyes were like an open book, showing exactly what she was thinking and feeling without the need of words. He sighed and kissed her forehead tenderly, his heart aching with an over-load of emotions. He was so torn, between the woman before him and the woman he longed to have before him. He knew she was going to try to convince him again, but her attempts would not sway him.

"Please George, this can be so easy," she whispered, trying to coax a response out of him. He shut his eyes and tried to make this pain stop. "Just stop, you don't have to love her. Think of everything we did together, I love you. Please, don't leave me George, stay with me." Her voice was broken, and he hated the pain he was causing her. She was a beautiful woman, and he wished she didn't love him.

Again, he responded as he always did.

"No. I can't just turn these feelings off, Angelina," he opened his eyes and stared at her, sorry filling his features. She looked at the ceiling above them, and then back at him angrily. "Just like you can't stop loving Fred, or me for that matter. It'd be better if you went away, Ang. I love you, but wouldn't it be easier if you found a man who could completely love you?" He asked gently, and Angelina nodded her head.

"It would be, but I don't want to leave while I still have you. She hasn't got you yet." Angelina's tone adopted that bitchyness the others commented on, but George saw right through it. SHe was insecure, she was worried. With his constant insistance that she left, he knew that she felt that he wanted her to go away so he wouldn't have a problem with going to Belinda.

"Don't think like that," he responded, and Angelina knew without asking what he was talking about. She blushed and looked away from him. "I love you, I love you so much, Ang. Don't think for a second that I don't love you for merlin's sake, but I love her too." Angelina's hopeful expression vanished and became pained at his last words. He wouldn't lie to her though, their relationship was based on honesty - even if it hurt.

"I get it. We keep going around in circles, retracing our steps, avoiding the finish line because you don't want to cross the line. Because that would just make everything harder, but we have to eventually, George. We're getting married in 3 days." She whispered to him. Before he could respond, she was gone, leaving him feeling empty and broken. Finally, George succumbed to sleep and dreamed restlessly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for the shortness, I just don't have it in me to write a really big, emotional chapter about George because that part there was making me sad enough, and I dun like being sad! D';


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** I AM A LAZY, DISGRACEFUL PERSON AND FOR THAT MY DARLINGS I AM TERRIBLY SORRY. I DID NOT MEAN TO LEAVE THIS FOR SO LOOONNGGG, I'M SO LAZY! BUT WAIT BEFORE YOU THROW SHIT AT ME - I got caught up in my RP sites, school, and then I was sick for 2 weeks so... but i've finished my homework now (BE PROUD) so I thought i'd update this story! Now it's been like a month, so i'm going to sum up the story in a few words so you don't have to go back and read it all again. You ready for this:

_Last time, Belinda, George and Fred were in the war battling it out while Harry went off to go die, when Fred died and Belinda got hit by a spell that sent her into a coma. She didn't wake up for 3 years, and during that time George fell in love with Angelina and Draco fell in love with Hermione. Belinda woke up and found out that George and Angelina are getting married, so naturally she was heart-broken and turned to Draco and Hermione. She's moved into Malfoy Manor for the time being. Angelina's a total bitch to everyone but through George's POV we find out that she's just heart-broken and often speaks in an angry tone which people pass off as bitchiness but she's actually a sweet girl who just loves George and his dead twin, Fred. And that's what you missed, on GLEE. :P I mean TIW._

* * *

><p>Belinda ran her hands through her hair and let out an exhausted yawn. Where was she again? She stared around the room in a daze, feeling an uncomfortable ache in her back as she slowly sat up from the couch. Her neck cracked and she winced - she'd always hated the sound of bones cracking when they slid back into place. It was unsettling because it reminded her of the cracks of war, when bones were crushed and snapped clean in half, screams piercing her ears and making her want to clean them out, blood pooling on the floors as people she knew fell to the ground - Belinda halted her thoughts. She didn't want to go down that path with her thoughts, not again. She was so sick and tired of the memories flashing before her eye and as she had only just recently woken up, whilst everyone else had partially moved on she was behind.<p>

It was a horrible feeling for Belinda. She was left behind everyone else who had moved on, found love, rebuilt their lives and had found peace within themselves whilst she desperately tried to reach for a happiness that she would not, could not find. All she wanted was happiness and she was so lost with everything that was going on. It befuddled her how they could all be so happy, because for Belinda the war felt as if it was still happening but it was not, it had ended without her and she hadn't been able to do a damn thing to help!

Rage swept through her body, igniting her bones in its path and she sucked in a breath through her teeth. The air hissed as it squeezed in through the cracks and she suddenly remembered where she was. The rage ebbed away as her eyes landed on her sister's sleeping figure huddled up close to her little brother whose arms were wrapped in a protective manner around the tiny girl. Her locks that weren't the dark, raven hair of Belinda but more of a softer but still deep brown were fanned out across her head.

With the escape of a whimper from Toby, Belinda ignored her aching bones and leapt up, moving over to her brother's side as he twitched and clutched Jamie so tight she woke up with a gasp. "No! No! Mummy, daddy, leave them alone!" He wailed as his face crinkled in a frown. "DON'T TOUCH JAMIE!" He roared and Belinda realised just what he was having a nightmare of. She shook him roughly but he didn't awake, still clutching Jamie to him like his life depended on it. With a slight growl, Belinda ripped his arms away from Jamie who gasped for breath and in response, Toby's eyes snapped open and he let out a startled sob.

He rolled onto his side and reached out for Belinda as she slid into the bed beside him, drawing him onto her lap and placing a kiss on top of his head. His sandy locks tickled her chin and she wiped away the tears as they slid down his cheeks. With a frightened look that ripped Belinda's heart into shreds, he sucked in a deep and shaky breath. "You weren't there, why weren't you there Bellsy?" He was the only one Belinda had ever allowed to call her that because how could she refuse those cerulean blue eyes when they peered up at her? Jamie squeezed her way into the embrace, snuggling into her big sister in a way that warmed Belinda's heart and seemed to make Toby's tears ease a little as he hugged his little sister. "I'm sorry." She muttered into Toby's hair as a big, fat tear rolled down her cheek and landed on his hair.

"But why weren't you there? You have magic, you could've stopped the baddies! Why weren't you there?" Belinda's eyes widened as one of the objects in the room exploded whilst Toby's eyes burned with accusation. She'd suspected her brother might be magic but she didn't realise that the magic that had exploded the figurine was not at all Toby's. He gasped and looked behind him before he frowned and turned to Jamie who glared at Belinda. "Why you let dem take mummy and daddy! You make Tobe sad!" She cried out, anger flashing in her faded blue eyes as she wriggled out of Belinda's grasp. Sparks flew out of her hands and Belinda suddenly released Toby and placed her hands on Jamie's, covering them.

"Because one of the baddies made me fall asleep for a very long, Jamie, and I couldn't wake up. I didn't know mummy and daddy were in trouble, or else I would've tried to wake up. I didn't know i'd been asleep for so long." Jamie's face softened and the sparks stopped stinging against Belinda's palms as she sniffled. Belinda realised just how much her siblings cared for one another in that moment, which was why they were always near each other. Jamie was trying to protect Toby because she obviously didn't like it when he had the nightmares. Jamie tilted her head at Belinda and sniffled.

"They showed me you, they did," Jamie's tone was thoughtful as she furrowed her brow, almost as though bringing up the memory was a great strain for her. In her youthful, ignorant age, it probably was. "You were sleeping and no matter how much Toby shook you, you not wake up," she nodded her head now, as if it all made sense to the brunette. Belinda smiled softly at Jamie and kissed the top of her head, feeling the little girl's arms loop around her neck and Toby snuggle against her too. Their moment of peace was ruined when Hermione cleared her throat.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-" She began and started to back out of the room.

"Aunt Hermy!" Jamie grinned as she jumped off the bed and into the brunette's arms. Hermione laughed and patted the girl fondly on the head.

"It's fine, Minny," Belinda responded with a soft smile as she slid off the bed and helped Toby off too. Hermione's face was filled with warmth as she grinned at Belinda, but it quickly faded into a frown as she looked at the couch curiously.

"Did you sleep there for the night?" She asked with disapproval laced in her tone. Belinda scooped Jamie up into her arms and kissed Hermione's cheek with a mumbled 'yes' as she quickly exited the room so as not to face a lecture from Hermione - which she knew would come if she stayed around much longer.

**~o~o~**

Draco frowned at Belinda once more and she couldn't help but feel irritation directed at the brotherly blonde - honestly, you'd think she was incapable of making her own decisions with the way he treated her sometimes! "Might I remind you, Draco," she drawled in a tone reminiscent of the way he used to speak to her when insulting her. He snorted with laughter at her tone but waved his hand for her to continue as she scowled at him. Their relationship was a strange one, filled with insults and grumpiness but it was also accompanied by an un-conditional love for one another. Truly, they were like a brother and sister. "I am 22, which makes me older than you by two years thank you very much, and am capable of making my own decisions."

And suddenly, it clicked.

"HOLY SHIT!" She screeched, causing Draco to jump almost a mile in the air and Hermione to dart behind a nearby tree in fear that there was something frightening ahead. When the curly haired woman realised it was nothing, she moved back over to Draco's side and shot a questioning look at Belinda who shrugged sheepishly and pushed her raven locks out of her face.

"You two, are getting married, and you're only TWENTY. Are you both nuts?! Marriage is a lifelong thing and you haven't even EXPERIENCED the real world yet, you need to have fun and-" She was cut off by an exasperated looking Hermione, Draco wearing the same experssion as her. Unknown to Belinda, the two had the same conversation with both Narcissa Malfoy, Harry Potter, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Bill Weasley AND Charlie Weasley - and quite frankly, they didn't want to hear it from Belinda.

"Belinda, no offence but that speech is three months too late and we've been over this - both of us have experience more than most adults ever have and ever will and frankly we believe this makes us mentally a lot older than we are physically, so if you don't mind me saying - we don't really care," Hermione smiled to take the bite out of her words and Belinda grumbled about the ridiculousness of it all before receiving an elbow in the ribs from Draco.

They had done as Belinda said and apparated to Ottery St. Catchpole instead of outside the Weasley's home where they knew they would inevitably end up in the swamp - something that was un-pleasant. Not even a quick 'scourgify' could make them feel clean when they landed there and the walk was a nice one through the little town, though it took almost half an hour to actually reach the Weasley's from their starting point. Not that any of them minded, save for Jamie and Toby who were lagging behind them.

Once they had reached the little home, they all walked around the back and Belinda tried to ignore the stab of pain in her chest as she grit her teeth and averted her eyes from the wedding setup - which was hard because it seemed to consume the immediate area surrounding the group of five. Toby and Jamie immediately vanished off to play around, because they loved coming to the Weasley's and had lived at The Burrow for the past three years whilst Belinda was in a coma.

Belinda made her way inside, followed by Hermione - Draco opting to ditch them so he could spend time with Harry. Apparently, those two had a lot in common, though their biggest passion was quidditch and they often had one off's against one another to see who was better. It never seemed to be either, one game Harry would win, another Draco, it was a never-ending battle between the two. Hermione rolled her eyes as Draco and Harry seemed to size each other up and then accio'ed their broomsticks.

"Those two are so damn competitive," Hermione shook her head as she walked into the kitchen and set to making them both a cup of tea. Belinda snorted with laughter.

"Well they were enemies, I suppose it must come from that desire to beat one another," Belinda mused and Hermione nodded her head in agreement as she poured the hot water into their mugs and slid one down the bench to Belinda. She quickly grabbed the mug and walked over to the island in the centre of the kitchen. She took her seat next to Hermione and the two grinned at one another as they sipped from their mugs. "Hermy, you actually let them call you that?" She snickered at the appalled look on Hermione's face.

"I hate that nickname, if you even think you can start calling me that," she warned and Belinda held her hands up in surrender. "Anyways, how can you resist those faces?" Hermione raised an eyebrow challengingly at Belinda.

"Pfft, as if I could ever deny those two what they wanted." Belinda responded and Hermione grinned.

"What happened with you and Ron? Last time I saw you two were pining over one another," Belinda asked curiously, her head tilted to the side. To her amazement, Hermione didn't stiffen or look awkward, but rather she laughed and shook her head.

"Don't even go there, we kissed and it was so weird. We tried to be in a relationship but it was just weird and awkward because we realised that we're in a more sisterly brotherly relationship. He met someone else and now I have Draco so everybody's happy," Hermione smiled and it was a sight for sore eyes. The corners of her eyes crinkled in not an elderly way but a way that showed her smile reached her eyes and the dimple in her cheek gave her an adorable look. Belinda had always envied Hermione her smile.

"And your parents?" The words slipped out of Belinda before she could even consider them and she bit down on her lip as a frown marred her features. Hermione's body tensed and she pushed her curly locks out of her hair, her face falling completely and Belinda regretted asking but she couldn't help it - she was so damn curious about EVERYTHING.

"They were dead. Ironic, isn't it? I gave up everything to protect them and they ended up dying in a car accident." Hermione's tone was filled with grief and she dipped her head, her eyes shut. Once she opened them again, she seemed to be in control of her sorrow and she looked up at Belinda with a hint of happiness in her eyes. "But something good did come out of their death, the Weasley's adopted me. I'm now Hermione Weasley-Granger, but I still like Granger so I kept it."

Belinda wasn't surprised to hear the Weasley's had adopted Hermione, they absolutely adored her. "They wanted to adopt Toby and Jamie but I wouldn't let them, nor Draco or George, or Harry or Ron for that matter," said Hermione. This caused Belinda to look utterly confused. "I mean, because we knew that _when_," Hermione's tone was determined as she said 'when' as if there had been many arguments speculating whether she would wake up. "You woke up you would want them to be White's, not Weasley's." Belinda threw her arms around Hermione and squeezed the Gryffindor Princess tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, you know me so well. As much as I love the Weasley family, I would always want my little baby siblings to be White's," Belinda's voice was thick with emotion as she pulled away from Hermione and the brunette giggled.

The atmosphere in the room immediately changed and became tense as George entered, obviously expecting to see his mother. "Mum where did you put the-" His words died on his lips as he stared at Hermione and then Belinda, his eyes refusing to leave the raven haired girl. She stared into George's electric blue eyes, so bright and inviting, drawing her into their hypnotising depths as they swirled with conflicting emotions.

"I'll leave you two alone." Belinda barely noticed Hermione leaving the room because all she could see was George. Stiffly, he nodded his head at her but she was having none of it. Striding straight over to him, she grabbed him by the arm and dragged the red-head up to his and Fred's room. She stepped inside and slammed the door shut, locking it magically as she turned to face him with her arms crossed - ready to defend herself against him. She stopped her eyes from wandering down his well-muscled body and kept them fixed on his eyes, not allowing herself to show how affected she was by his gaze.

"We. Are. Going. To. Talk." Belinda ground out as she narrowed her eyes in on George. However, he seemed to have other plans as within a second he had her slammed back against the door, trapped between her arms. George was not a jerk, nor would he have ever considered cheating on Angelina but with the entry of one raven haired woman back into his life he couldn't help himself, and Belinda honestly couldn't care less about talking when George's other plan was far more appealing.

His lips crashed against hers in a fierce, hungry kiss and she kissed him back, pouring her anger into that kiss as she shoved him back, moving with him so their lips did not part until his legs hit the back of his bed and he fell down onto it. She immediately straddled his waist and her lips attacked his, savouring the taste of him on her lips. She slid back slightly and ground against him until he was rock hard beneath her. "Fuck," he cursed, pulling his mouth away from hers as he moaned. His hands moved to her hips and slid up her sides, just barely grazing against her breasts as she watched the internal struggle in his eyes.

He flipped them over and Belinda couldn't help but like the feeling of him over her, his muscles pressing against her chest as he glared at her. "You like that George? She make you feel this way?" George opened his mouth to retort angrily to Belinda but she cut him off by grabbing him and squeezing with her delicate fingers. "Shit!" He cried out, his eyes snapping shut again as Belinda suddenly realised what she was doing. She shoved him hard and he took the hint, rolling off of her and onto his back. He looked utterly confused and Belinda was pissed - she didn't fucking want to make out with him. She wanted to talk.

"Don't ever do that again, not unless you're willing to choose me over Angelina. I don't want to be 'the other girl' who ruins apart a happy marriage - although is it happy, George? Does that bitch make you happy?" Belinda sat up and slid away from him as he sat up too and frowned at her.

"Linda," he started softly, but he only got a fierce glare in return. "Fucking hell Belinda Alexandra White you listen to me right now. I am sorry that I drove you to fighting that death eater, i'm sorry you lost three years of your life and Fred's death was not your fault," he snapped.

Belinda rolled her eyes. "Fucking brilliant apology, George," they'd never been so cold with each other and at this realisation Belinda felt tears well up in her eyes. She wanted George to love her un-conditionally, why did he have to move on? At that selfish thought Belinda almost hit herself on the head.

It seemed George had noticed her tears and immediately slid closer to her and pulled her into his arms. "I love you Belinda, still do, but I love Ang too. I know she seems like a bitch but she lost so much in the war and she's not sure how to deal with it, so she's cold to others. She doesn't want to lose me to you, i'm sorry if she gave you trouble," his lips touched hers again and she allowed herself to get lost in the sweetness of the kiss.

"Please choose me, you're all I have left, George," she whispered as he stood up. He looked down at her sadly and waved his wand at the door, lifting the charm she'd put on it.

"I'm all she has left, too." Was all he said before he slipped out the door and left Belinda behind with tears sliding down her cheeks.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Aww, I missed you all and i'm glad that I got a review for last chapter and some more alerts! Makes me really happy to see people read this still, and even some new people are reading it now. Quite wonderful. :) I'm feeling really cheerful at the moment. There's going to be lots of drama in the next few chapters and some of you are going to get your wish that you expressed to me, haha. I just had this idea a few days ago which has inspired me not to drop this story. Also - if one of you would like to be my beta, just let me know because I could really use one. I don't like reading my own stories because personally I don't like my own writing style, I think i'm pretty boring so I can't read over my own chapters as I get so bored and could use someone else to just check I haven't made too many mistakes. :P

**Disclaimer: **If Harry Potter was mine, Belinda would exist and Dramione would be cannon. That is all.

* * *

><p>This was it. Today was the day. Belinda felt a strange sense of foreboding as she woke up with her little sister curled in her arms after waking her in the middle of the night due to a nightmare. She hadn't been able to place her finger on why she was so distraught in the early hours of the morning when it suddenly hit her - George Weasley was choosing Angelina Johnson over her today. She grit her teeth and clutched Jamie tighter, burying her face in the brunette's curls. Jamie shifted in her sleep and her eyes slowly opened, blinking widely before she wriggled around and looked up at her sister in concern.<p>

"What wrong?" She asked groggily, a tiny yawn leaving the little girl's lips. Belinda smiled softly down at the little angel that was her younger sister and placed a very soft kiss on her forehead, her lips lingering there. It was nice to feel as if she was loved and accepted by her little sister and where she had previously felt jealousy over Jamie spending time with Ginny more than her she now felt ridiculous. Jamie was her little sister and already the girl adored her, and she Jamie. Belinda couldn't picture what life was like before she had this little bundle of adorable in it and she would never want to go back to the days when Jamie didn't exist. Jamie was a light in her life as well as Toby now, the two being the only things that kept Belinda from slipping into depression.

She could do this, she suddenly realised. Belinda could go today and watch George wed Angelina, she could do it because she didn't need George to be happy. She only needed Jamie and Toby. With time, she would heal. With one last look down at her little sister Belinda's mind was made up - she would go to the wedding and she would be happy for George, the love of her life and her best friend. She would be happy for him because despite the fact that she wanted him to be hers he wasn't and she would not wish ill on him for finding love in Angelina Johnson. With this in mind, Belinda finally found the words to assure the fretful girl in her arms that she was perfectly fine.

"Nothing's wrong silly i'm just nervous about the wedding. I hope nothing goes wrong for George and Angelina, everything should be perfect on their wedding day, shouldn't it cupcake?" That was the nickname Belinda had chosen for Jamie and the girl seemed to be perfectly fine with it. She giggled at the mention of her nickname and nodded her head, readily accepting Belinda's explanation. For a toddler Jamie was frightfully intelligent and Belinda was proud to have the little girl as her sister. Jamie rolled onto her side and slid out of the bed. She rushed out of the room, shortly followed by a confused Belinda.

They approached the room that Hermione as well as Draco slept and Belinda suddenly realised what the head of curly brown hair was about to do. "Cupcake! Jamie!" She hissed but it was too late, the door had already been thrown open by Jamie and there was a shout of surprise from inside followed by the giggles of Jamie. Belinda rushed to the doorway and stared at the site before her in first shock, then amusement as she burst out laughing. Jamie was perched on the edge of Hermione and Draco's bed, Draco's foot in her hand and her fingers tickling him.

"Jamie! Jamie stop! Please! I beg of you!" Draco cried out as she tickled him relentlessly and he writhed around laughing whilst trying not to kick Jamie in an attempt to escape her grasp. Hermione's hand was clapped to her mouth as she tried to stifle her own laughter before she joined in, tickling Draco's chest. He screamed out in the agony of it all and toppled off the side of the bed, landing on his back and letting out an 'ooft' as he fell to the ground. Belinda snickered, Hermione guffawed and Jamie looked very pleased with herself. "You women are all evil," he grumbled as he lifted himself up onto his elbows.

"Hey! I had no part in this!" Belinda cried out in protest, the feeling of depression when she woke up now the furthest thing from her mind. She would get through this day with the help of the four people she loved the most, Draco, Hermione, Jamie and Toby. Just as Belinda thought the blonde's name, Toby appeared beside her and he grinned at the scene before him. "Yay! Tickle time for Uncle Drake!" He ran over to Draco and immediately pounced on him, covering him in tickles. Jamie leapt off the side of the bed and joined in once more as Draco laughed hysterically and tears welled up in his eyes.

Hermione walked around and surveyed the scene below her with her hands on her hips. Immediately, all three stilled and looked up at Hermione's stern gaze, a snort of laughter coming from Belinda as she watched them all. "Sorry Unc Drake," Jamie kissed his cheek and he patted her fondly on the head as well as Toby who sheepishly apologised. "Sorry about those two, Jamie burst in before I could stop her," Belinda apologised but Draco and Hermione looked far from being upset about the wake up call. Draco rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissively as Hermione yanked him up off the floor, much to his protest.

"Don't be ridiculous, they're fine. It's nice to be woken up early." Hermione smiled warmly at Belinda, concern clear in her eyes and Belinda turned to Jamie and Toby. She bit her lip and smiled softly at the little kids. "You two go play, I need to talk to Uncle Draco and Aunt Hermione," the nodded their heads and rushed off immediately in response. Once they were gone, Belinda shut the door and was immediately dragged onto the bed by Hermione and Draco.

"I'm fine." Belinda said before they could start lecturing her and the both of them exchanged a look of disbelief between each other. "Really!" She continued. "I was upset when I woke up this morning, but I realised that I can live without him. I have Jamie and Toby," a lump formed in Belinda's throat and she sucked in a deep breath. "It's not like I ever had him, we kissed once and it was great but it hardly makes him mine. I still love him... but... him and Angelina..." Belinda couldn't force the words out and she felt a few tears slip down her cheeks. Warm, soft arms wrapped around her and a strong hand rubbed her back soothingly.

"Belinda, you can do this. You don't need George to be happy and I know it's going to be hard but everything will be alright," Hermione murmured soothingly into the grieving black haired girl's ear. Belinda nodded her head and it was Draco's turn to speak, but his voice was hesitant and he paused after starting the sentence, before he gulped and started again. Belinda lifted her head to stare at the Malfoy. "B-Belinda... George doesn't deserve a girl like you." He muttered, obviously embarrassed and his response elicited a giggle from the women beside him.

"Thank you, Drake, Minny," she said gratefully, wiping at her tears. She stood up before they could stop her and quickly left the room. She didn't want to talk about George, she wanted to get into her clothes and get ready to go to this stupid wedding. With a sigh, Belinda wandered down the hall to where she could hear laughter and the sounds of joy. Yes, she could do this as long as she had her baby siblings.

**~o~o~**

There was a gasp from behind Belinda, followed by a squeal of delight and in the mirror she saw a little girl rush forwards and hug her around the legs. She looked down at the little girl clinging to her legs and chuckled lightly. She bent down and scooped Jamie up into her arms. She placed a gentle kiss on the girl's nose which elicited a soft giggle that never failed to melt Belinda's heart. She couldn't believe she'd only known Jamie for a few days, it felt like she'd known her forever - but Jamie WAS her little sister after all. She hugged her tightly for a moment.

"Prettiful! Youse prettiful, Belsy!" Jamie informed her elder sister eagerly.

"Thank you cupcake, you look wonderful." She responded which seemed to please the younger sister immensely because she beamed at her sister and wriggled around. Complying with the unspoken wish, Belinda placed Jamie down and continued to study herself in the mirror.

It was quite a simple dress to be perfectly honest because Belinda had never been over the top when it came to what she wore, but she supposed the deep green brought out the sparkling blue of her eyes and complimented her near black hair which was held back in a neat braid. It ended mid-thigh but not in a 'short dress' way, more in an elegant 'this doesn't need to be any longer' sort of way. It was tight and glossy around her chest area, before becoming flowy and soft as it cascaded down her body. Her black slip on's went nicely with the dress too. But, Belinda's favourite part was the single strap that was adorned with two large flower-like embellishments. It was simple yet eloquent and finished off the dress nicely.

Jamie, on the other hand, had a much more bold look. Her dress was a tiny little white dress with big, bright pink flowers decorating the dress and a pink bow around her waist. The pink was vivid, eye-catching and despite the fact that pink was normally associated with blonde's it went well with her brunette hair. "Tanks!" She squealed at Belinda in response to her informing her little sister that she looked wonderful. Jamie did a little spin, causing Belinda to laughs softly and reach down to ruffle the sweet girl's hair.

A light knock on the door brought the two out of their moment and in entered a smart looking Toby with his little suit that had a pink tie to match Jamie - a fact he was not pleased with but had complied due to the pestering of both Ginny AND Jamie. Those two were almost impossible to argue with being so stubborn. Belinda stifled a laugh at the sour look on Toby's face as he stared down at the offensive pink tie. Draco was wearing a Slytherin green tie with a simple, black suit that had 'DM' embroided onto the pocket in silver. Belinda snorted with laughter and Draco cocked an eyebrow at her. Trust Draco Malfoy to have his initials swen onto his pocket.

Finally, Belinda's eyes landed on Hermione. She looked sunning in a Gryffindor scarlet dress that was exactly the same as Belinda's save for a different colour. Her own slip on shoes were gold and somehow, the Gryffindor and Slytherin colours went brilliantly together. Draco's arm was wrapped tightly around Hermione's waist, Belinda noticed. She smiled warmly at them both but felt a pang in her heart as a memory rose to the surface of her mind and her eyes slid shut as tears welled up in them...

_Belinda stared in the mirror anxiously, Georgina behind her as she stared at the blue dress Belinda was wearing. Belinda looked up at Georgina, her eyes wide with worry clear in them and it caused her Ravenclaw best friend to burst out laughing. With a scowl, she turned back to glaring at herself in the mirror. The eyeliner which had been carefully applied by Gina brought out her eyes and made them burst, her eyes now framed by thick black lashes. Metallic blue eyeshadow had been applied by Gina as well and Belinda begrudgingly admitted that the make-up on her face was nice. A light layer of foundation and a FEATHER LIGHT amount of pink blush also complimented her features. Belinda didn't like make-up, she was more of the quidditch mud covered face girl, not the make-up la di da girl._

_Her eyes trailed down from her face to her dress and she frowned once more. It was Ravenclaw blue because that was naturally her favourite colour and swept down to her knee. It was skin-tight to the waist, where it flowed out like a waterfall to her knees. She pursed her lips and watched the silver glitter shimmer in the light at her slightest movement. It clung to her figure and accented curves that had never existed before, also managing to bring out the fact that she had a decent amount of breast as it was strapless. Her skin was sun-kissed from the amount of time she spent out in the sun playing quidditch or messing around with her two best friends, George and Fred Weasley._

_"Shut up, Gina! Tell me how I look!" Her eyes fell to the heels on her feet as if they were offensive. She hated heels, but she had to admit the silver of them went well with the blue of her dress, as it should because she was definitely going for the Ravenclaw theme here. Gina rested her head on Belinda's shoulder, dressed in a completely skin tight dress that ended mid-thigh with black boots on and her hair pulled up into a bun on her head. "You look amazing, Bels, everyone's gonna be hell surprised over the fact that you actually have a killer figure," Gina's hands cheekily slid over Belinda's sides and Belinda snorted with laughter and shifted out of Gina's grasp._

_"Gina!" She growled, obviously not in the mood for playfulness. Gina rolled her eyes and suddenly had her wand drawn and pointed at Belinda's hair. "Georgina what are you -" Before she could finish, Gina had muttered a charm and Belinda's hair fell out of it's messy ponytail and cascaded down her head, curling perfectly like those girls on freaking magazines. Gina's eyes bulged and she looked shocked at what her own charm had done._

_"Holy shit, Bels your hair is beautiful." She said in an awestruck tone._

_"Shut up, it is not." Belinda muttered, embarrassed as she shuffled her feet._

_"Yes it is, now YOU shut up and let's go! Chambers will be pissed with me if i'm late and Fawcett you," Gina grabbed Belinda by the elbow and dragged her out of the Ravenclaw dorms and into the common room where Matthew Chambers and Samuel Fawcett awaited. Both of them were on the Quidditch team with Belinda and good friends with her and Gina - therefore it was only natural that the four who were hardly ever seen apart go together. Of course, the only time Belinda wasn't flanked by Matt, Sam and Gina was when she was flanked by her two friends who she treasured above everyone else save for Gina, Fred and George. Her stomach erupted into butterflies just thinking about George and she had to take in a deep breath._

_George was taking Alicia, he obviously liked her and Belinda wasn't going to feel upset that her crush/best friend wasn't interested in her in that way. Sam and Matt's jaws almost hit the floor when they spied their very attractive dates, though their eyes more bulged with surprise when they looked at their tomboy friend, Belinda. Everybody knew Gina was gorgeous, but Belinda not so much. Not that she was beautiful, but Gina's work had given off an illusion that she was._

_"Wow." Sam was the one to break the silence that had formed around the four and Belinda smirked at him. She reached over and patted him on the head as he stared at her in surprise. Matt's eyes moved from her back to Gina and he smiled, offering her his arm. A faint blush adorned Gina's cheeks as she placed her arm on Matt's and they both looked so sickeningly adorable Sam and Belinda had to fight not to snicker with laughter._

_"M'lady, might I offerest thouest my armest?" He extravagantly presented his arm to her with a pompous look on his face. Belinda stifled her laughter and regarded him with sweet politeness. _

_"Why yeseth, you mightest offerest thouest armest toeth me-eth," she daintily placed her hand on his forearm and Gina rolled her eyes at the two as they marched out of the Ravenclaw dorms._

_They were soon at the Great Hall and after the Champions had begun the dance Belinda and Sam watched as Gina dragged an unwilling Matt onto the dance floor. Soon though, they were dancing like anyone's business and it was quite sweet to watch. "Shall we?" Sam asked, winking at Belinda who rolled her eyes and allowed herself to be tugged onto the dance floor. She had done a few lessons of ballroom dancing with her mother when she was little but found it terribly boring. She moved her feet in the familiar steps and drifted across the floor in a dance that was half-decent but nothing compared to a lot of the couples._

_Soon, the music turned from formal to hardcore and Belinda welcomed the change eagerly. She bounced up and down with the music and laughed as Sam twirled her around and pulled her close to his body, swaying them from side to side with a suggestive waggle of his eyes. Belinda bit her lip to hold back the laughter but it soon fell out of her lips and both her and Sam doubled over. Their laughter had just subsided when they caught sight of Malfoy - an eager Pansy hanging off his arm as he shook it around like he could fling her off._

_Belinda and Sam almost fell on the floor they were laughing so hard and she clung to Sam, desperately trying to hold herself up as he wrapped his arms around her to keep her and himself stable. Neither of them were in the right position to hold the other up and they soon collapsed against a wall, clutching their aching sides as Belinda wiped tears away from her sides. "I- Can't - Breathe," Belinda gasped out as she silently laughed, her stomach aching painfully. Finally, after almost two minutes of full on laughter, her and Sam managed to control themselves. She leant heavily against Sam and wiped more tears from her eyes._

_"I have not laughed that hard in a LONG time." Sam informed her and she grinned up at him. As she looked back in front of her she saw a flash of red and her eyes latched onto the figure. His back was to her but she knew it was George by the fact that he was dancing with Alicia Spinnet. Swallowing past the lump in her throat, Belinda averted her eyes from the offensive sight and chose to instead grin up at Sam who grinned back at her._

_"Let us eateth, Lady Belinda!" He grabbed her hand as laughter erupted from her once more and allowed herself to be tugged along. With amusement dancing in her eyes, she flickered her gaze back to the dance floor and watched as Gina threw her arms around Matt's neck and moved in for what she supposed was a kiss but was never confirmed because Sam suddenly flew to a halt and she crashed into him. "Samuel!" She whined as she used her free hand to rub her head. "What is your back MADE of, rock?" She asked. The blonde looked over his shoulder at her and snorted with laughter._

_He waved his hand towards the buffet table and she snickered, knowing why he'd halted. Sam adored food almost as much as Ronald Weasley, and that was saying something, so the sight of so much food was obviously sending him wild. "That's as much as we get on the start and end of year feasts," Belinda said, though there was no awe in her tone like on Sam's face. "You pig," she teased lightly, poking his side as he grinned at her. He yanked her forwards by the hand he still had tightly gripped in his and began to stuff as much food as he could onto a plate. Belinda pulled her hand free of his and picked out some mince pies, a strange looking pudding and some potato salad. With her plate comfortably filled she turned and scoffed at Sam, who had two overflowing plates in his hands. _

_He merely bounced off with Belinda in tow, looking very pleased with himself. They took their seats and teased each other per usual as they ate their food. "What in the name of Merlin is THAT?" Sam pointed at Belinda's foreign pudding and she shrugged, scooping some onto her spoon. She placed the spoon into her mouth and savoured the sweet taste, a look of surprise on her face. "Is it good?" He swiped his own spoon out and grabbed some before Belinda could protest. He shoved it into his mouth just as Belinda swallowed her piece._

_"Dickhead," she grumbled, holding her plate close to her as she shovelled the rest of the pudding into her mouth._

_"That's like heaven on Earth!" He exclaimed in wonder and Belinda grinned at him. _

_"Aww, I thought _I _was heaven on Earth," she pouted playfully. _

_Sam opened his mouth to retort with something insultingly clever when he shut it and Belinda looked over her shoulder to see the familiar red head before her. He looked deeply troubled as his shaggy hair fell around his head. He looked surprisingly smart, as she'd assumed he'd wear something ridiculously hilarious. She bit her lip and then smiled reluctantly at him as her eyes moved past George to stare at Alicia Spinnet. She looked gorgeous in her blue and green dress robes and her hair piled on the top of her head. She smiled politely at Belinda and it was then that her eyes zoned in on Alicia's hand clasped tightly in George's. Her eyes narrowed and she looked back up at George irritably._

_She'd been having a good time with Sam and he had to come over here and make her upset by flaunting Alicia Spinnet. "What is it, George?" She asked, her annoyance clear in her tone. He dropped Alicia's hand and instead crossed his arms with a confused look on his face as to why she was being so hostile._

_"Can I talk to you?" His tone was soft and very un-George like. She nodded her head and stood up, following him as he lead her over to a quiet corner of the Great Hall. The music had softened once more and people were lazily dancing around as they picked at the food. _

_"Yeah, Georgie Porgie?" She asked with a playful grin, deciding she didn't want to seem grumpy just because he wasn't interested in her._

_He looked offended at the nickname and poked his tongue out at her. "Belsy Welsy," he responded in his teasing tone and she grinned, glad that he wasn't there to pick a fight or anything. Oh, if only Belinda knew. "So, you dating Fawcett or something?" His tone darkened slightly and a look of upset flashed through his eyes. Belinda frowned at him and tilted her head in confusion._

_"What's it to you?" She asked slowly._

_"I'm just curious as to who my best friend's dating is all," he stated in a tone of perfect innocence but Belinda couldn't help the flip her stomach did. Could it be that George was asking out of real interest? Or maybe it was just that - he was being a curious best friend. _

_"What about you and Alicia Spinnet, huh?" She asked, but George motioned behind her. She turned around and saw Alicia and Sam passionately kissing. Belinda grimaced, really? She was gone for five minutes and Sam decided to pash George's date?_

_"Obviously not. And that answers your question too. Why do you care though, really George?" She was determined to find out why he cared. George shifted un-comfortably and instead he suddenly grabbed her and flung her around so her back was against the wall as he trapped her between his arms. Belinda's breath hitched in her throat as George's lips hovered by her ear._

_"Curiosity, Lin." He murmured in a husky tone, his warm breath washing over her neck and a minty scent reaching her nose. His masculine, fresh broomstick scent tickled her senses and she let out a shaky breath as his body lightly brushed against hers, sending shivers up and down her spine. She leant forwards so their bodies were touching and she saw out of the corner of her eye George smirking lightly. "You look beautiful. I never realised you actually had a fucking figure, Lin." George continued in that same husky tone and Belinda was practically melting._

_Then, as if it never happened, George moved back out and winked at her. "Toots, love," he waved and walked over to the snogging couple, grabbing Alicia and dragging her away from Sam, much to her protest. Belinda pushed her wavy locks out of her face and let out a shuddery breath. What in the name of Merlin was that all about?_

****~o~o~****

****"Belinda. Pay attention." Hermione snapped her fingers in front of the distracted girl's face and she blinked, zoning in on the curly-haired brunette before her and the possessive blonde with his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Belinda grimaced as she looked around her and saw all the happy people eagerly anticipating George's marriage. Belinda honestly didn't want to be there, but she had to move on and this was the best way to do it, watch George become completely off limits. She shook her head and then forced a smile that she knew Hermione saw straight through, but before she could comment there was a sound of delight and she felt two strong arms wrap around her and lift her up. She squeaked in horror and wriggled around in the arms.

"Sam!" She gasped and wrapped her arms around the tall blonde. "Holy shit Sam, oh my god you're not dead!" She almost sobbed with happiness as she squeezed him lightly whilst he placed her back down on her feet. Sam laughed in response and slowly released her, reluctance clear in his actions though his face screamed out how happy he was.

"_You're_ not dead, this is amazing! You went into a coma and I missed you so much Bels," he hugged her again and she was more than happy to be pulled into her closest friend's embrace. She suddenly pried away from him and eyed him seriously.

"Where's Spinnet?" She'd never gotten around to getting on first name basis with Alicia Spinnet because she'd not liked the girl in the first place for being George's date, and then she'd monopolised Sam's time after they started dating. She could remember before the war the two were nearly inseparable and it was disgusting how in love they were. Almost as sickening as Gina and Matt. He grinned and motioned towards a beautiful girl talking with Katie Bell animatedly, a small smile tugging on her lips.

"Ah. And Matt?" Her face was lit up with hope but it fell at the sad look on Sam's. Hermione's hand gripped Belinda's shoulder as she took a very deep, soothing breath. "How?" Belinda's eyes welled up with tears.

"He saw Gina's body. He lost it, went bonkers, killed as many Death Eater's as he could see before they overcame him." Sam sighed, but Belinda smiled softly.

"He went down like a hero," Belinda explained at the confused expression of Sam. He smiled too and before long they'd pushed the sadness aside and were catching up. Belinda hadn't felt happy in a long time and she was incredibly glad to see him. Before too long though, the music had started and Belinda felt her eyes water. Sam grabbed her hand as he sensed her upset and squeezed it lightly.

Belinda's eyes were fixed on George the whole time as a smile lit up his face. She refused to look at Angelina but her eyes soon fell onto the breathtaking woman. Her dress was puffy and white, flowing down around her magnificently like a very old-fashioned dress. Her train trailed along behind her, held up by the little flowers girls who were beaming as they walked down the aisle. Belinda grit her teeth when she spied Jamie carrying the train and took in a deep breath as her vision tinted red. How dare Angelina force her little sister to be apart of this goddamn wedding?! Sam's hand squeezed hers lightly and she calmed herself down with the simple gesture.

The vows were short and barely made any translatable sense to her as she frowned at George and Angelina's happy expressions. Spinnet stepped forwards and offered Angelina her ring. The woman had just taken it, ready to recite her vows and slide the first ring onto the other's finger when a patronus suddenly burst into the tent and caused everyone to gasp in shock.

"All auror's are to report to the ministry immediately. Bellatrix Lestrange and her army have attacked." The words hung in the air like ice and then there was chaos everywhere, but all Belinda could think was, _Isn't Bellatrix Lestrange DEAD?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **What do you guys think of Sam? I personally adore him and no, Bels and him had no feelings for one another. They were just good friends is all, Gina and Matt were in love though obviously~ Reminder that Gina is dead so she won't be showing up in any later chapters. Oh and Belinda called him 'Malfoy' in the memory thoughts because they didn't become friends until Belinda was volunteering as assistant librarian at Hogwarts whilst Draco was in sixth year. Please review! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** I know you're all a little confused, and yes Bellatrix WAS killed, but she's not as stupid as she seems! Everything will be explained below as well as a flashback in Bella's point of view. It won't be going to Belinda's point of view anywhere in this chapter, this is devoted to Bella and I know it's short but it's really just a build up for the next chapter which is going to be absolutely action packed! Hang tight guys, this one's dedicated to LittleMissPsycho, my faithful reviewer!

**Disclaimer: **If Harry Potter was mine, Belinda would exist and Dramione would be cannon. That is all.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix Lestrange looked up into her sister's eyes and smirked lightly. Narcissa's mouth fell open with a pop and she lunged forwards, tackling the beautiful blonde to the ground and pressing a hand over her mouth before she could scream as Bella had known she was about to. "Shush, Cissy, calm down and i'll explain," Bella cooed to her sister, a mad glint in her eyes mixed with joy at seeing her sister. Possibly, one of the only people she still actually cared about. Finally, Narcissa's eyes relaxed and her body shifted under Bella, silently asking to be released. Bella stood up and brushed her hands off on her dress as she scowled at her sister who pulled herself up off of the ground and stared at Bella with shock still in her eyes.<p>

"Dear Cissy, I hear that my nephew, your SON, Draco, is to marry a mudblood! Is this true?" Bella hissed, straight to matters that weren't important to Narcissa. She immediately saw Narcissa's pupils dilate with fear and she took an instinctive step away from her violent, easily angered sister. It always pleased Bella that her darling, perfect sister who had been the apple of their parent's eyes was terrified of her. This was not to say that Bella didn't love her sister dearly, in fact she was one of the few things in life that Bella did care about, but she liked to know that her sister was not as perfect and courageous as she seemed.

"It would also appear," Bella continued, her face still set in a firm sneer though the mad look was still in her eye. Narcissa flinched and lifted her hand, as if to persuade the crazy one to calm down but Bella slapped her hand away. "As I was saying, it would also appear that you _lied_ to the Dark Lord, ultimately resulting in his downfall!" Bella could remember that day clearly, as if it was just yesterday despite the years that had passed. However, to Bella, it had not been years, it had been only a few months since she had woken up from the state she had been in...

* * *

><p><em>Bellatrix Lestrange was many things, but stupid was not among those. Perhaps she could be considered stupid in how relentlessly she punished people without a care for the ramifications, but her intelligence was not lacking in any way shape or form, and any who met her was aware of this. Within the depths of madness, there was quite a freakishly smart woman. <em>

_When the Dark Lord had entrusted Bella with the Hufflepuff cup, she'd almost scoffed right into his face but she knew that would not end well for her. "My Lord?" She whispered softly, taking the cup carefully and looked up at him with confusion thick in her eyes. "My Lord, why do you have such an object in your possession Surely you hold no _fondness_ for the Hufflepuff house?" Bella's tone was incredulous at the mere thought and the Dark Lord chuckled without amusement as he turned away from his most faithful and trusted follower. _

_"No, Bellatrix, I do not hold any fondness for the house Hufflepuff, though I do respect Helga - as I respect all over the Hogwarts founders," the Dark Lord swept across the room, his robes billowing out behind him and faithful as ever, Bella was immediately shadowing his footsteps across the room. He picked up something else that caused Bella even more confusion and offered her the sword of Gryfindor, himself! "My Lord! Where did you acquire such a thing?" She gasped in shock, before bowing low as she realised her mistake. "My apologies, I did not mean to pry," as previously mentioned, Bella was not stupid and knew to apologise before the Dark Lord could point out her mistake._

_It always pleased him when his followers were able to realise their own mistake and apologise for it. "Rise, Bellatrix," if the man before Bella was capable of strong emotions, the fondness in his tone would've been more prominent, but as it was there was just an underlying tone that caused Bella to smirk before she smoothed out her features and straightened up. Oh, they all thought she was some stupid girl who followed Lord Voldemort around like a lost puppy and was there to do his bidding without question. None of them realised the twisted game Bella played._

_By playing the part of the faithful-without-question-lost-puppy-dog, Bella had the Dark Lord completely under her control. Not to say that Bella was not his most faithful companion who strongly believed in him and would follow him to the ends of the Earth, but she was not as foolish as she made herself out to be. She was able to extract information so easily from the Dark Lord because he believed that she had no ill intentions with the information. She watched as his lips twitched and formed something reminiscent of a smile, but was also disturbing at the same time. Pleased with the reaction she managed to elicit from her Dark Lord, she waited patiently for him to elaborate. _

_"You see, Bella, these objects are very important to me and my soul," he chuckled as he spoke the word 'soul' and Bella's eyes narrowed slightly before she feigned a look of innocence, as if she did not understand anything he was saying. With patience that none believed he had, the Dark Lord continued. "You must guard them with your life Bella, especially the cup! I want you to place them in your vaults. If anyone ever manages to locate these objects it will surely be my demise and it is important that no one is EVER allowed near them. Do you understand?" The Dark Lord's tone meant business and it was a tone that scared all others shitless. _

_Bella bowed majestically, honoured that he had entrusted such important objects to her whilst her mind ran a million miles a minute, piecing together little clues and thinking hard about why it would amuse him to say 'soul'. She took the sword of Gryffindor and then bowed once more, shrinking both objects and slipping them inside of her pocket. She performed a sticking charm so they stuck to her pocket and would not fall out. "I will die to protect them," Bella said honestly, bowing yet again and eliciting a half-smile from Lord Voldemort._

_"I know that you will, Bella, my most faithful follower," he tilted her chin up and regarded her carefully, before turning his back on her. Words need not be spoken, for Bella knew she had been dismissed but her curiosity still burned brightly and she immediately left the room to study these objects - especially the cup - carefully. She disappeared into the Malfoy Manor's library where she knew she would find any information she needed to know._

* * *

><p>"Why have you come back, Bellatrix?" Narcissa's tone was deathly cold as she took yet another step away from her sister, her hand immediately disappearing into a fold of her dress robes. Bella blinked a few times as she was brought out of her memories and sneered at her sister once more, taking two quick steps towards her and grabbing her sister's hand. "Cissy! You aren't scared of me, are you? I'm only curious," Bella's tone was whiney as she tilted her head at the blonde who wrenched her hand free of Bella's grasp.<p>

"You should not have come back. I do not care why you are here, or how the HELL you are still alive, but I don't want to see you near myself or my family, and that INCLUDES Hermione Granger. She is to marry Draco and if you so much as look at her the wrong way you'll be dead before you can say 'mudblood'," growled Narcissa, showing backbone that she'd never had before. Bella's eyes widened in shock at her sister's newfound courage before she chortled with laughter.

"And who is to kill me, Cissy? Will you kill me?" She snorted with laughter, she did not believe her sister had the guts to kiss her! A maniacal laugh erupted from her that was cut short by her sister's next words.

"If not me, then Draco. If not Draco, then Harry Potter and his army of Weasley's. You think you are better than them, Bella? Remember who killed you, i'm sure Molly would love to do it again given the opportunity?" Narcissa challenged, her eyes narrowed in on her sister's figure. Bella growled menacingly and whipped her wand out, shoving it into Narcissa's neck.

"I'll kill them all, you don't know how powerful i've become Cissy. I'm not afraid of you, i'm certainly not afraid of the Weasley's, and Draco is just a boy." Bella sneered once more at Narcissa, outraged that hersister dared to challenge her!

"If you lay a finger on Hermione Granger, Bellatrix, I can assure you that Draco will not be just a boy to you or anyone." Narcissa's tone was short as she turned her back on her sister and apparated away before Bella could get another word in.

With an angered growl, Bella whirled around and summoned her most faithful follower, the one who had brought her back after she had created her horcrux. Yes, Bellatrix Lestrange was very intelligent, enough to tell that the dark aura around the Hufflepuff cup was more than just a simple spell, enough to realise that the Dark Lord had created horcruxes. And she had no problem creating her own. Her faithful follower emerged from the shadows, a smile on her lips as she bowed before Bella.

"My Lady," Bella's lips curved upwards in a smile as she was reminded of herself by the girl. She bowed down before Bella, but she was having none of that.

"Rise my lovely, today we attack the ministry. Prepare the army, prepare them for battle," the girl nodded and turned to disappear into the shadows once more, but Bella had to throw something in. Something that she had always longed for her Dark Lord to say to her, to show that he truly did care just a little about her, even if Bella knew it. She'd always wanted him to show it just a little bit, but she never would've asked him too. He most likely would've ended her life if she did.

"Try not to die," Bella cooed. With a nod, the girl spun on her heel and just before she apparated away Bella uttered her name to give more meaning to her words. "Alicia Spinnet."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There wasn't much of a response to the last chapter, but I know that there are a few people alerted to this story so I hope you're still reading! :) Of course LMP keeps me going because she's wonderful and reviews. It would be nice to have a few more reviews but getting a review a chapter is still wonderful, so thank you LMP and thank you other people for reading, too! Oh and to the other member who reviewed, cheers! :D


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** This chapter took me forever to write because I acquired writer's block for a while but I hope you all liked it because i'm rather proud of this. Loose ends are meant to be here because it's not supposed to all make sense just yet, and have faith all! More reviews are appreciated and i'm super happy to see that I got some alerts and two reviews on the last chapter! :D You're all amazing and I love you. P.S I know it's short, but it doesn't really need to be long, does it? QUESTION: If I made a story about the Dramione in this one, would you all read it?

**Disclaimer: **If Harry Potter was mine, Belinda would exist and Dramione would be cannon. That is all.

* * *

><p>Belinda's eyes were still widened in shock as chaos erupted all around her. What the hell was going on?! She blinked around in confusion, distinctly remembering Hermione tell her about how Molly Weasley had murdered Bellatrix Lestrange, well, basically blew her up, after she threatened to hurt Ginny. She looked over at Hermione who looked pale and slightly nauseous. The pale effect soon tinged green, and then the most peculiar expression was on her face. She leapt up as Angelina and George stood frozen in place, Angelina still in the midst of saying her vows to George. She looked unable to continue as ministry officials apparated immediately and started firing off orders that sent the aurors amongst the Weasley &amp; co families in mayhem.<p>

"Ron! Get your ass off of that chair and get a move on!" Belinda heard Harry roar and the familiar head of red hair leapt up and rushed to Harry's side. Kingsley was amongst the confusion and just as he looked about ready to organise the rest of the auror's there was a cackle of laughter and they all whipped around to see Lucius Malfoy tapping his delicate, pale fingers against one another with a smirk on his face. Flanking him were Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, also looking very amused with the scene before them.

Over and over in her head, Belinda chanted, _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?! WHY IS LUCIUS HERE, HOW THE HELL IS BELLATRIX ALIVE?!_ Belinda felt Sam's hand tighten so hard on hers she had to bite her lip to stop from whimpering and silence descended on the group. Lucius then lifted his wand and cried, "Avada Kedavra!" But the auror's were not fools. Years of getting up at 5am and doing laps, building up their bodies and practising all day to the point that they almost died in TRAINING meant they would not be so easily wounded. Everyone had already rolled out the way of the firing line and spells were being fired everywhere as more of Bellatrix's minions appeared on the scene. Quickly, masks hid them from Belinda's view and she was reminded of the war.

There masks were identical to Death Eater's.

Belinda looked behind her as Hermione suddenly dashed straight for the house, that strange look still on her face. Belinda gasped as Sam suddenly crumbled in front of her where he was standing protectively and he collapsed on top of her. "Sam, get the fuck off," Belinda growled as she struggled, but he was out cold. Shoving him off she leapt up and pulled her wand out to aim at one of the Death Eater look alikes. "Incendio!" She cast, fire licking at their body as the Death Eater she attacked was distracted by shooting spells at Ginny.

Ginny grinned gratefully at her, though there was a haunted look in her eye as she then cast a quick stupefy, knocking her opponent out. She rushied over and yanked off his mask, a growl leaving her as she saw Lucius below her. She lifted her foot and crunched it down on his nose. "Incendio!" Belinda cried again and Ginny jumped back from the fire in shock.

"Bel-"

"He is the reason my parent's are dead." Belinda growled before she felt a sharp pain in her side. A jet of red light had just clipped her side and she winced as she stumbled backwards a few steps. Ginny leapt towards her and grabbed her, holding her up as they spun around to try and avoid getting hit by spells. "You okay?" Ginny hissed and once Belinda nodded she released her.

Almost immediately, Belinda was weaving through the crowd, desperately trying to find her little siblings. "Jamie?! Toby?!" She cried out in terror, fearing for their lives. She saw the two crouched under a table and ran straight for them as the same time a masked person did. "Incaraceous!" She hissed but Bella's minion easily flicked the ropes away and sneered at her as he grabbed Jamie and lifted her by her ankle, stabbing his wand to her throat.

Belinda suddenly understood what had drived Molly Weasley to such protective measures as to kill Bellatrix after she threatened Ginny. She knew she could do anything in that moment as long as it meant Jamie was safe. Her vision tinted red and she felt an inner evil that everyone had locked away inside of them emerge, a smirk on her face as she twirled her wand casually in her fingers. Jamie whimpered and sniffled, struggling against the grip that held her. "I'll give you one chance to put her down, just one," she stated in a sugar-sweet tone.

He merely chortled with laughter and swung Jamie back and forth. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The words took him off guard and before he could even move a muscle against her the green had touched to him and he fell backwards. Belinda levitated Jamie in the air and took her sister into her arms, hugging the sobbing girl tightly to her as she quickly grabbed Toby's hand and tugged him through the crowd. She ran straight for the Burrow and dropped both Toby's hand and Jamie inside the doorway. "Stay here, please don't leave, you have to find somewhere to hide and don't make a sound if someone comes in here. Please, please, please," she felt tears well up in her eyes as her little munchkins nodded their heads and she slammed the door shut, unaware of the fact that she'd locked her baby siblings in the house with a murderer.

Belinda ran straight towards a group trying to overpower Harry and Ron, quickly casting stunning spells and body-locking spells at the turned backs. Her spells aided in stopping the group but not before each of them had received serious blows. Harry clutched his head where blood poured from a wound and Ron's arm was twisted at an odd angle. "Thanks!" Harry and Ron cried before moving on to help Ginny who was looking terrified as a man advanced on her, her wand laying on the ground.

"Fuck off!" Ginny snarled, but her eyes clearly conveyed her fear. Harry swiftly caused the man to hang upside down in the air and he rushed to Ginny's side as Ron picked up her wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" The words hung in the air as Belinda watched in utter horror. Ron fell to his knees and then slumped on the ground, causing even more mayhem. A roar of pure outrage left Molly Weasley and she charged straight at the caster of the spell, who quickly vanished her mask and cackled.

"Ickle Molly Polly wants to have another go!" Bellatrix cooed, dancing past Molly's spells as she cast a simple shielding charm which was quickly destroyed by an outraged Molly Weasley. Arthur's face was pale in shock and the fighting ceased as they all looked to Molly and Bella. Through the crowd moved another figure and as the two fought, eyes flickered between the masked person and the battle going on.

"Crucio!" The voice was horrifyingly familiar as the mask fell away from the brunette's face and revealed a smirk. Molly cried out in agony as she collapsed on the ground, writhing and turning. People moved forwards to help her but froze as they saw the attackers face. None of them expected _her_ of all people to betray them, not in a million years. Clutched in the girl's grasp was Alicia Spinnet's un-conscious body, her wand in her left hand and the girl being dragged in her right.

"Hermione," Draco's voice was soft as a whisper as he looked towards his fiancée with an expression that broke everyone's hearts. No one dared move a muscle as Draco stepped towards her, even Bellatrix was still though an evil glint was in her eyes. "Hermione, no," Draco's voice croaked as he tried not to let his shock show, but failed miserably.

Hermione Granger snorted with laughter and smirked at Draco, dropping Alicia's body carelessly as she stalked towards him. Her arms hooked around his neck and he looked confused as he slowly lifted his arms to push her away. "Now now, Draco, did you really think I would actually fall in love with _you_? You're a waste of space you stupid ferret, after all you put me through how could I ever turn to you?!" She leant in close and whispered something in his ear that made a horrible noise that was almost like a sob escape Draco as his knee's buckled and he fell to the ground.

"Mudblood, that's all I am to you aren't I, Malfoy?" She spat at him but he did not move.

"Hermione, please I-" He looked up at her, begging for her to take it all back.

"CRUCIO!" She screeched and the heartbreak on Draco's face was more painful to see than his body writhing on the ground.

"Miss Hermione Granger, goody two shoes know-it-all Gryffindor, the brain of the Golden trio, the girl that wasn't good enough for Ronald Weasley or Harry Potter, ugly little mudblood Granger, prissy little prude," Hermione said in a taunting tone as she looked around whilst Draco writhed and sobbed on the ground beneath her. "All I ever was to all of you was MUDBLOOD GRANGER, UGLY MUDBLOOD GRANGER, THE PRUDE! You all worship the ground that fucking Potter and Weasley walk on," her tone was a snarl as she spat out her best friend's names. "Those two wouldn't've lasted a single day without me! The Dark Lord would've won the war and you'd all be dead, dead I tell you! And what do I get? I get called a _mudblood_ and you all think of me as an ugly little prude! A know-it-all! Well fuck the lot of you, maybe I am a mudblood but i'm proud of it." She hissed and Bellatrix laughed cheerfully as she wrapped her arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Lovely to see you all again, but i'm afraid we should wrap this all up." Everyone lunged into action but Bellatrix's minions had vanished. Belinda lifted her wand and pointed it straight at Bellatrix whilst everyone looked around in shock.

"Stupef-" Belinda started, but was roughly shoved to the side as Kingsley lunged for Bellatrix. Bellatrix smirked and vanished, but not before her and Hermione fired off two random killing curses.

The first shocked cry was from Molly Weasley before the life vanished from her eyes, and the second was from Angelina.

"No!" George cried as he held the dead girl in his arms and shook her violently. "No, no no no, Angelina, mum, Ang-" His voice was choked up as everyone looked around, not sure who to run too. Arthur Weasley held his wife in his arms, distraught, Ginny was still clutching to Ron and Belinda found her feet moving to comfort George.

"Shh, it's okay," and this time when she comforted him, George pulled her closer instead of pushing her away. He sobbed into her shoulder and wrapped his arms tightly around her, remaining like that for several minutes before Belinda realised that Draco was still curled in the fetal position and no one was attempting to comfort him - not that she'd expected anyone to. But curled up in George's arms with his head buried in her shoulder as he clung to her like his life depended on it was hard to drag herself away from.

"George," she murmured softly, looking over at Draco who's complexion was far more pale than usual. He made a noise to recognise that she was speaking to him and sniffed slightly, lifting his head a little to look at her before he slackened his grip. She leant in and kissed his cheek very softly, running her fingers through his red locks in a way that she hoped would comfort him. He shut his eyes and sighed heavily, tears still sliding down his cheeks.

"Draco needs me," Belinda breathed, hardly able to lift her voice much more than that.

"_I_ need you," muttered George, before he sighed and released her completely. Belinda reluctantly walked away from George, feeling peace only when she saw Katie Bell immediately crouch down beside him and offer her hand in comfort as she too sobbed over her friend's body.

"Drake," Belinda knelt down beside her blonde haired friend. He slowly lifted his haunted gaze to hers and a shiver ran up her spine at the look in his eyes. It was worse than George's pain, so much worse. There was no way to describe the utter heartbreak in Draco's eyes as he stared at her, like he was assessing her. Suddenly, a hard look entered his eyes and as Belinda reached out to touch him he grabbed her hand and pushed it back towards her.

"Don't." Was all he said before he stood up. Belinda watched him move as he twisted on his heel and apparated away.

* * *

><p>It had been only 20 minutes since the attack and the chaos was slowly being cleaned up. The Weasley's still grieved heavily for their loss and Harry was quick to help clean up with everyone else. George refused to leave Angelina's side, as did Katie as they both held each of the dead girl's hands. Harry had his time to grieve over Ron, as well as the loss of Hermione but Belinda knew Harry was suspicious, as was she.<p>

What would case Hermione Granger to go from sweet and innocent to evil?

Nothing made sense to Belinda. Hermione's face going green, that strange look in her eye, her running into the house the moment the battle started - At the thought of The Burrow, a cry of outrage left Belinda. How could she fucking FORGET her siblings?! She ran straight for the house and called out for them both, but neither responded.

She was unaware that Harry had followed her in, as well as George who had pried himself away from Angelina only because of the way Belinda had dashed off. The moment Harry had taken after her, George had found the will to drag himself along as well.

"Jamie! Toby! It's me, Belinda, everything's fine now you can come out!" She called again, her eyes welling up with tears as she searched desperately for them. A strangled cry came from the lounge room and that was when Belinda was aware of George and Harry's presence. Belinda took to move to fast and almost flipped onto the floor but George immediately grabbed her arm and yanked her back against his chest. Blood was splattered on the both of them, George's eyes red and puffy as tears slid down Belinda's cheeks. They both stared deeply at one another, finding it hard to look away from each other.

"BELINDA!" Harry bellowed and they were snapped out of their moment as they both warily made their way towards Harry. His hands were on a little girl's chest, covered in pouring blood as sobs escaped the little boy curled up in a ball beside Jamie. Harry looked as if he was trying to stop the blood, but Jamie's face was so pale it was obvious she'd been dead for a while despite the blood continuing to trickle out of her. "Shit, oh shit," Belinda cursed as she shoved Harry out the way and instead placed her own hands over Jamie's stomach. A knife was stuck in her stomach and she quickly yanked it out, giving her sister a gentle shake.

"Fuck no, no no, Jamie don't do this to me, this is not happening," Belinda's mind was spinning at the sight of blood and she felt sick to the stomach as she lifted her sister into her arms and hugged her tightly, not caring for the blood that trickled onto her clothing. She hated Jamie's body so lifeless in her arms and she let out a scream of rage, dropping Jamie down onto the floor gently and deciding to destroy the Weasley's home muggle style. She flung the knife at a vase, watching as it shattered all over the floor and flipped a table. She kicked and punched everything within reach, denting the walls and splitting open her knuckles as she took out her rage on the house.

"Belsy," Toby's little voice caused her whip around, eyes wide with rage and her nostrils flaring. Her cheeks were flushed as she stared down at the sandy haired boy who was holding something in a way that reminded Harry too much of Dobby.

"No." Harry gasped as he realised this was exactly like Dobby. There was a knife in Toby's stomach, but not as deep as Jamie's. The boy was in for an intense, 24-hour pain as he slowly died. Too deep to heal, too shallow to kill immediately. Belinda stared at Harry in confusion before her eyes slowly slid back to their normal size and she realised what was wrong. If she'd been angry before, it was nothing compared to now. "Toby!" She gasped as she collapsed to the floor and banged her fists against it. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her holding her back as her little brother crumbled to the ground, falling straight onto the knife and sending it straight into his heart. "Love you," Toby whispered as he died.

Harry scooped the little boy up as tears fell down her cheeks and he hugged him to him. Belinda's screams of agony echoed around the area as she fought against George's arms before succumbing to him and letting her be pulled into his embrace as they both sobbed for their losses and the loss of Toby and Jamie who had been Weasley's for the past three years.

"Belinda?" Ginny's voice was weak and throaty as she crept in, followed by a large group of people who had come to investigate the screaming. Everyone's wide eyes took in the destruction of the living room and then they stared at the dead bodies of Belinda's siblings.

"THIS. IS NOT HAPPENING." Belinda screamed at them all as she yet again started to fight against George who desperately held her back, pulling her onto his lap. She swivelled in his arms and stared beating against his chest, trying to escape him.

"LET ME GO, LET ME GO!" She cried out, her pain so intense she felt her chest constrict.

Her head swirled violently and taking into consideration she'd woken up from a three year coma not even a week ago, it became too much and Belinda slumped in George's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yeah, I didn't see the Hermione betraying them bit coming either, it was just a 'hey let's make the betrayal more intense' and then yeah that happened. But yes, Belinda is now completely alone in the world (not really) but finally this story isn't all about romance. Sorry if some of you are upset by this but... I don't know I couldn't help myself, I had to make this harder for Belinda and George than it already was so I could keep the story going. It was meant to be finished by now but I screwed my old plans and these ones are way better. We're looking at maybe 30 chapters here, guys!

**STILL NEED A BETA!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Short and sweet, just the way I like it. WARNING: Confusion and 'what the fuck' shall be found in this chapter. :P Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **If Harry Potter was mine, Belinda would exist and Dramione would be cannon. That is all.

* * *

><p>Much like that day in St Mungo's when she had awoken after three years of peaceful sleeping, there was a light swimming above Belinda's vision as she blearily opened her eyes. But, unlike that day, she was not in St Mungo's, nor was that a normal lamp above the bed. She was not even in a bed, and the room was... cold, ever so cold. She blinked several times in confusion, desperately wanting everything to swim back into focus so she could understand why she was on a hard ground, why it was so cold and why the only light around her was right above her. The moment everything snapped into focus Belinda wished she could go back to her unconscious state.<p>

_Okay, this is not happening. Jamie and Toby are not dead, nor are Ron or Mrs Weasley or - Merlin Angelina's not dead either... Damn. But wait! Hermione didn't betray you, she's still Hermione. Your siblings are still alive, they're not dead. Bellatrix didn't fucking come back from the dead and Lucius didn't get out of... wherever the hell he had been? There were no followers of Bellatrix that had ruined the wedding which hadn't even happened yet. And you know that none of that happened because that would explain why you were here, and you most definitely aren't here and LORD FUCKING VOLDEMORT IS NOT STANDING ABOVE YOU STARING DOWN AT YOU BECAUSE HARRY KILLED HIM AND THIS CREATURE CANNOT BE ALIVE AGAIN! _

She screamed at herself as she blinked disbelievingly up above her into the glowing red eyes of You-Know-Who. Her body began to tremble violently and her eyes slammed shut. Almost immediately she felt herself actually wake up and when her eyes snapped open once more he wasn't there and she was alone. But it was still cold, she was still on the floor, and it was still completely dark. What the actual fuck was going on here? Belinda had no clue where she was and she wasn't sure if she'd been sleeping before or not because everything was the same except the 'Dark Lord' was not standing above her with that snake slit nose and red eyes.

"Hello?" She called out and almost jumped at the sound of her own voice. It was dainty, soft, sweet as honey and nothing at all like her normal voice which was just... nothing like this girly one she had adopted. She cleared her throat and tried again but to no avail, her voice still sounded like she was about to barf rainbows. With a shake of her head, Belinda dragged herself off the ground and made her way around the pitch black room in search of some way to get out of the darkness. She could feel it closing in on her, feel the way that her breaths came out in short rasps. Her panic began to overtake her as she imagined monsters in the darkness before her hand collided with something she knew well.

"Lumos!" She gasped as she lifted the wand and light came forth from it. She was startled as she looked down at her hand. It was as pale as Draco's skin and her fingers were ever so slim and they looked so damn soft. Her nails were painted silver and blue and she felt her brow furrow in confusion. She peered around the room and immediately spied a lamp by a very regal looking bed. The four poster bed was made of a rich, dark colour, the curtains adoring it contrasting with the darkness by being a transparent, purple colour. Despite the contrast between light and dark, the two textures complimented one another. Her eyes trailed to the plain bed covers and the mountain of pillows - all in various silvers and purples. The quilt cover itself was a simple purple with silver trimming around the edge. It looked... comfortable?

At the food of the bed was a purple rug to match the quilt cover and at the end of the quilt cover was a wooden dresser - the same wood as the four poster bed was made out of. Flanking the bed was smaller versions of the dresser, bedside tables and against the wall was three large bookcases bursting with books. The room looked fit for someone with fine tastes and everything had that expensive, just bought look but the small signs of wear and tear showed that everything was well looked after but had been around for a while. On the bed was a single item that Belinda had overlooked before and she moved towards it. She gasped as she saw a cat buried amongst the pillows, perfectly white fur as it's soft purr filled Belinda's ears.

She looked down to the floor and realised she had been lying on it before. "Huh," she furrowed her brow and gasped again at the sound of her own voice once more, still that soft, sweet tone. There was an innocence to her tone that reminded her of Jamie. The familiar pang in her heart caused her to crumble to her knees and they crashed against the cold wood. She shivered again as she realised how cold it was in here and looked up, searching for warmth. She spied a fireplace on the other side of the room that she hadn't looked at, this time a silver rug in front of it and two purple, soft looking chairs there with a table in between them and a vase of blue flowers in the middle of the table.

Still confused as to whether this was a dream or not, Belinda moved over to the chair and sank into one of them, revelling in the softness on her cold skin. She pointed the wand in her hand at the logs and in as calm a tone as she could, she cast a quick spell and the fire sprang to life. Almost immediately, warmth washed over her skin and she learnt forwards, rubbing her hands in front of the fire and feeling a magical spell stopping her from getting to close. She presumed that was what kept the fire from spreading onto the rug or potentially burning the room. Wherever she was, she didn't feel frightened at being caught. And it was strange, because she wasn't in her own body, she had a wand in her hand that most certainly wasn't hers, she had no clue where she was, but a strange sense of calm had settled over her.

"I need a mirror," she mumbled to herself suddenly as she caught sight of her legs. So pale, so skinny and long. They were amazing, completely hairless, they went for miles and she slid one finger over her legs. Real, they were real. She would've killed for legs like this if she wasn't in such a weird situation. She peered around the room and noticed a small mirror on the bedside table. She leapt up and ran over to it, picking it up and avoiding pointing it at herself as she set it against the bed. "_Engorgio!_" The mirror swelled up to her size and she gasped at the sight before her.

She was a Malfoy.

There was absolutely no doubt in her mind, she looked like a bloody mini Narcissa. Her eyes were sparkling blue, but if she leant closer she could see that they had flecks of silver-grey all through them that added an interesting effect and were a far cry from her normal, simple brown eyes with slight tones lighter and darker than the main brown of her eyes. Her hair fell around her face dead straight - at least that was like her raven hair before the incident - and silvery pale as Draco, Lucius and Narcissa's. Her high cheekbones were attractive on her pale skin, her chin narrow and her body curvaceous in all of the right places. She turned this way and that, admiring her new figure and then that fear settled in and she pinched herself as hard as she could.

THIS. WAS. REAL.

"HELP!" She screamed, spinning around the room and noticing there wasn't a fucking _door_. WHO THE HELL LIVED IN A ROOM WITHOUT A DOOR? "Help me, please! HELP!" Her voice gained volume and sounded shrill, frightened, _girly. _There was a window. She ran straight for it, shoving the offensive purple curtains out of her way and letting out a shriek of horror as she saw the bars on it. She pressed her face up against the bars and stared down below her. She was in a tower, locked away like Rapunzel. There were guards at the bottom of her tower and there was no civilisation anywhere near her. She reached a hand forward to bash against the glass when she was suddenly thrown backwards and landed square on her back. "No," she gasped as she clutched her head which had slammed painfully against the floor.

"Elladora?"

That voice. So melodic and beautiful, she'd never been so grateful to hear Narcissa Malfoy's voice in... well, ever. "Narcissa!" She cried, charging straight for the woman who had literally appeared out of nowhere. She latched onto her and clung tightly, feeling frazzled and scared. This woman had always been so kind and welcoming to her, knowing about her and Draco's friendship from the start and keeping Lucius from calling her mudblood. "Elladora," she said in a scolding tone and Belinda looked up with confusion swimming in her eyes.

"Don't you dare refer to me as 'Narcissa' - I am your _mother_," Narcissa looked wounded and Belinda just looked startled.

"No Narcissa, you don't understand-" Belinda began but the outrage on her 'mother's face halted her.

"I thought you were in trouble, Elladora, why are you insisting on calling me Narcissa? What is this ridiculousness? You know I must hide you away again, if your father were to _ever_ know about you, why I dare not to think of what would happen to you. Stop being childish and call for me when you are ready to speak to me properly once more." Narcissa snapped, that hurt look still in her eyes as she vanished into thin air.

"No!" Belinda screamed after her and let out a growl as she fell to the floor and banged her fist against it. Too many things were swimming through her mind and the realisation that she was trapped in a tower with Narcissa believing her to be some girl called _Elladora_ who was apparently Narcissa's daughter and therefore Draco's sister was too confusing for Belinda and once again the blackness caved in on her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Confused? So am I. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and all shall be cleared up soon! I know you were all hoping for some George/Belinda love but this is so-oo much more fun in my opinion and don't worry, you'll get it soon! Love you all.

**STILL NEED A BETA! ALSO:**

If I were to write a Dramione story about the Dramione in this one, would any of you read it? Because I had a brilliant idea but i'm not sure if I should even bother writing it.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** I knooow, a lot of you were like 'what the gnseogjrsngserg?' at the last chapter and again, sorry for confusing the crap out of you all but this chapter should tie up some loose ends. ^_^ Enjoy! I'm sorry this took longer than usual, i'm now writing two stories and I also wrote a few chapters ahead of this one so I just edit them and then post them at the correct times i've decided in advance! :D I'm going away on holiday for the next two week so you may or may not miss out on an update, but I will try my very best!

**Disclaimer: **If Harry Potter was mine, Belinda would exist and Dramione would be canon. That is all.

* * *

><p><em>It worked.<em>

Elladora's eyes snapped open the moment she felt her body resting on a hard mattress nothing at all like the one in her tower. That one had extra padding for softness and she practically melted into it, so lovely was it to rest on it. This was un-comfortable and highly unpleasant to rest on. She took in the ceiling above her and noted with interest that it was made of wood, not plaster like she was so used to. There were no lovely curtains draped around her four poster bed, nor hanging off of the window. It was not a spacious, luxurious room at all, more small and cramped with two beds shoved into the space and random artefacts belonging to a very messy person all over the place, as well as clothes lazily tossed about.

She wrinkled her nose in distaste at the sight of it all. _Mother would never approve of this messiness, _she thought in a haughty manner as she slowly sat up. "How uncomfortable," she poked the mattress with her finger before sliding off the edge of the bed and continuing to let her gaze sweep the room. She had expected to be moved to somewhere modest in it's living arrangements, but this was just despicable. She presumed this room simply must belong to a boy, because she highly doubted any respectful young lady would live in such conditions.

She lifted her nose slightly to put on an air of superiority, but this expression fell the moment she spotted the window. It was open with sunlight pouring through it and there were no _bars on the window_. She let out a squeal of delight and all ladylike behaviour was forgotten - her mother would have been appalled if she could see her now - and ran straight to the window, eagerly leaning out of it as her dead straight hair slid forwards. A flash of brown caught her eyes as she stared down below her were there were a group of people talking and in the distance she could see a small town. People!

Her eyes zeroed in on the brown and she gasped in shock as she grabbed the hair between her fingers. Why in the name of Morgana was her hair brown? Panicked, she whirled around in search of a mirror and was irritated to find none.

She sucked in a deep, encouraging breath and hesitantly made her way towards the door. She pushed it open and stuck her head out into the hallway, seeing that it was just stairs. A door directly across from her was ajar, revealing a bathroom. The house looked as dingy as this boy's bedroom and it was disgruntling for Elladora. She hastily dashed across to the door and slammed it shut behind her. She realised she had left her wand on the bedside table in her room and cursed to herself as she walked up to the mirror in this hideous bathroom.

Honestly, it was a pigsty in here, did the people who lived in this house not understand the meaning of cleanliness? She rolled her eyes and planted herself straight in front of her reflection, expecting to see dead straight, silver-blonde hair with her grey-blue eyes. As well as a petite, curvaceous figure.

What she saw before her though was the complete opposite. Instead of having pale as snow skin, it was sun-kissed and she was startled by the sight of it. Her eyes were no longer their unique, hypnotizing colour and instead were a soft, warm, chocolate-y brown. Her nose was much smaller than her sharp, straight one, her cheekbones lower on her face, her chin round and her face was shaped like a bloody love-heart! Gone were her aristocratic features, gone was her blonde hair, gone her delicate skin, _gone_ her tiny frame. Granted, this person was not tall but she was not as small as Elladora was used to being.

Of course, like any sane person would react when they had accidentally transferred themselves into a different person's body, Elladora let out a shriek of horror and jumped away from the mirror as if she had been burned, stumbling on the damp tiles and falling straight into a bathtub.

As she had expected - though hoped otherwise - her stumbling over (or perhaps it was her shriek?) had attracted the attention of someone else in the... dare she call it a house? She felt something crawl up her arm and looked down at the offensive millipede in disgust and horror. "Eek!" She squealed, but noticed that her voice was far deeper than normal. It had lost that dainty touch to it and was now rougher.

There was a knock on the bathroom door.

Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, Elladora felt her heart pound a million miles a minute as she quickly flicked the millipede away from her and stood on shaky legs. Quickly, she stomped over to the door and threw it open to a reveal a red-headed girl with concern etched onto her features. Her face had a green tinge to it and there were bags under her eyes as well as red blotches on her cheeks from crying. Her look turned sympathetic the moment she recognised whoever it was Elladora had become and she exhaled in relief, glad that she had not just taken on some random appearance.

"Bells," the girl breathed and reached out a hand, her small one with hands there were rough and worn from what she expected to be something that involved hard work wrapped around her own. She noticed that the texture of their skin was similar and she was shocked. What lady participated in labour that wore out the hands in such a way? It was almost as if she had leapt into an alternate universe.

"Hi..." She said awkwardly, almost jumping at the sound of her own voice.

"Are you okay?" Red asked, tilting her head to the side and widening her eyes just a fraction. The pity in them irritated Elladora and she yanked her hand away with a haughty look as she turned her nose upwards.

"Of course i'm okay, why wouldn't I be?" She snapped, un-realising of how out of character she was behaving for who she was supposed to be. Expecting an apology, Red continued to stare at Elladora. Normally, Belinda would've backed down and mumbled a 'sorry' as she wrapped Ginny up in her arms, but all she got was a hard glare from Elladora.

"Get out of my way," she hissed, pushing past the girl and storming down the staircase.

As she was on the second landing from the bottom, she paused a moment at the sound of rushed voices and hisses that resembled whispers. There was yet another knock on a door and a moment later she could hear someone thumping over to the door presumably and she winced at the creaking sound it made when it was opened.

"Malfoy, what are _you_ doing here?" The person who had answered the door growled venomously and though Elladora knew the words were not directed at her she tensed and her body spiralled into panic mode.

How did they know it was her? She had to take several deep breaths to calm herself down before she felt a presence beside her and she snapped her head to the side to see Red flanking her. Why was this girl following her around, were they friends? Smiling weakly at Red, she turned her attention back to the staircase and took a few steps down, freezing immediately as she spotted who was at the door.

_Draco_, she thought to herself. He knew she was here, but how could he possibly know that? She was positive her mother had wiped his memories of her after the Dark Lord started to rise up again, as well as her fathers. Just to keep her safe from harm, Narcissa had insisted, though the ten year old had been distraught that she would not be permitted to attend Hogwarts. Despite her fathers insistence that Beauxbatons would be a far more respectable school due to Dumbledore being the head of Hogwarts, Elladora had still wanted to go and be a proud Slytherin.

With the realisation that her brother was not here, in fact, to collect her because he didn't even _remember_ her, she smiled to herself and finished descending the staircase. Draco's eyes landed on her and there was a flicker of emotion in them. Was it regret? He quickly looked back to the redhead at the door who growled at him. How feral, she thought aghast as her eyes widened in horror.

"Don't you dare _growl_ at him," she didn't even realise she'd spoken due to the alien sound of her voice until the three surrounding her plus yet another redhead's gazes landed on her in shock.

The boy who had answered the door had a soft look on his face as he stared at her, though the same sympathy was in his eyes as Red's. He stepped towards her with hesitance and took her hand, leaning forwards to place a soft kiss on her cheek. "Sorry, Lin," he mumbled.

Elladora almost groaned in frustration at these people's ridiculous nicknames for her. She couldn't very well pretend to be this girl if she didn't even know what her _name_ was. Unable to resist the urge to shove him off of her, she did so quickly and the hurt on his features cut deep into her soul. She hadn't meant to hurt him, was he romantically involved with whoever she was? She bit her lip and looked down, tapping her heels together in the way that she always did when feeling guilty, being scolded or after doing something bad, like trying to escape her tower.

"It's alright, just don't treat him like that. He's a pureblood, he must be treated with the utmost respect," Belinda had known nothing but pureblood beliefs her whole life, because after being locked away her mother had not corrected them, only told her that 'mudblood' was a dirty word and should never be used because muggleborn's were people too and they did not to deserve to be treated like dirt. But, Elladora still believed that pureblood's should be treated better than others because of their wizard-only ancestry.

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy and she furrowed her brows, looking over at Draco. "Right, Draco?" She asked hesitantly. She felt more confused than she'd ever been in her life, why was everyone looking at her like that? "Stop it." She snapped at them and immediately they turned death glares to Draco, clearly suspecting him of telling her that she was a worthless mudblood. He held his hands up in surrender and Elladora's frown deepened.

"Belinda, why would you think that?" Draco broke the silence as he made a move towards her and she felt that safety around him. She hadn't even realised she felt as if she was in danger until he stepped closer. The safety of having her brother near her washed over her like a tidal wave and she let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Think what?" She asked, tilting her head.

"You know I couldn't care less about your blood status, and I do _not_ think i'm better than you because of it. You're better than me, actually. I'm sorry about pushing you away last week, but Hermione..."

"Granger? Hermione Granger?" She questioned, immediately recognising the name as she cut across him.

Elladora used to have someone take care of her daily, a human naturally because her mother didn't want her to associate constantly with elves. He had been her best friend, coming in to visit her every day and telling her about random things that were going on. He told her tales of Harry Potter and his friends, muggleborn Hermione Granger, the brains, and Ronald Weasley, the daft one. She'd chuckled at his stories and gasped in horror at the tales that he told her of their adventures. He had been a fellow student at Hogwarts, her mother paying copious amounts of money for him to leave every afternoon from 4-6 to spend that time with her daughter.

Then, one day, he'd died.

"Who else?" Draco snapped, his eyes hardening before he shut them and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, clearly trying to control his rage.

"Why on EARTH would you care about a muggleborn?" Elladora questioned, eyes narrowed on her traitor brother - forgetting that she was not Elladora but someone else entirely to those around her.

"I care about you, what has gotten INTO you?" He growled. "Hermione Granger is the world to me, you know that and she betrayed us, she fucking helped Bellatrix kill Ron and Mrs Weasley and Angelina, don't you care at _all_? Don't you care that Hermione was the one who killed Toby and Jamie?" His voice cracked and tears slid soundlessly down his cheeks. Elladora jumped at the ferocity in his voice, as if he'd been holding in this rage for days, brewing on it until he exploded.

"Draco Malfoy don't you speak to me like that! _Who_ are Toby and Jamie? And i'll repeat - why on EARTH would you care about a _mudblood_?" Narcissa wasn't around to scold her for using the word so she let it roll off of her tongue easily, almost relishing the feel of it. She could remember the praise her father had given her every time she used it, and it was ingrained in her to feel good when she said it. But there was this guilt inside of her as she thought about the boy who had kept her company, the way he's taught her that not everything was blood purity.

She felt conflicted.

"What is WRONG with you?!" Draco gasped, whilst beside him the redheaded boy looked disgusted and confused. Red's hand grabbed hers tightly, giving it a squeeze.

"Don't use that word, Bells, none of us think you're a mudblood. We love you." Red's tone was earnest and Elladora saw tears sliding down it as well.

"When did you become so soft, Draco?" Elladora yanked her hand away from Red's and stormed straight up to him, glaring at him hard. She felt the adrenaline pump through her and she couldn't even remember ever drinking the potion, let alone the fact that she was in a world that made no sense to her.

"Belinda, what-"

"You were never like this when we were little! Believing _mudbloods_ had a place in the world, believing that they deserved to even come near you. You were so confident, such a hope for our proud family and now look at you, crying because some mudblood bitch turned against you. She is filth, she does not deserve your tears, father would be ashamed to see you now!" She shrieked, before realising what she had said and clapping a hand to cover her own mouth. She'd screwed up and now they would surely know she was not this Belinda person.

"Ella?"

* * *

><p><em>The day Narcissa Malfoy had given birth to the first daughter in the Malfoy line in centuries, she knew that her daughter would one day need to be hidden away from those who loved her and cared for her. The joy and pride in Lucius' eyes as he picked up his newborn baby shattered Narcissa's heart, because she knew her husband would give up their daughter to the Dark Lord when he returned without a second thought. That white-hot rage swept through her body but she kept it at bay, knowing it would do no good to become angry with him.<em>

_"Elladora. She will be named Elladora." It was tradition in the Black family to name their children after constellations or stars. One of the very first ancestors in her family had been Elladora, and it was such a beautiful name that Narcissa simply _had_ to have her baby girl named it. Lucius' eyes had met hers and a single nod meant that he agreed with her, which was rare. Normally he disagreed just for the sake of it, just so he could put her in her place - below him, where a woman should be._

_Even as one of the purest pureblood's there were, she was still not the highest ranking and it made her sick to the stomach. When would the people in this world come to realise that blood was not everything, magic was not might? She had shaken her head in disgust every time she thought about it but could do nothing to stop her vile husband from teaching_ her_ children - for they were not his, he did not deserve their love or attention because she saw the bruises on their skin from his beatings - that mudblood was a good word. She hated watching him praise them for using it, making them feel good about it._

_But she could do nothing to stop it, because she was a woman and therefore had no right to speak up._

_Elladora was a beautiful daughter and would have been the perfect child had she not been squashed and 'put in her place' constantly by her sorry excuse for a father. Every time she voiced an opinion different to his, no matter if she was right, he would humour her for a moment just to give her that bud of hope that he was actually considering what she had to say valuable, before he'd leap up and whip out his wand, eyes flashing with rage whilst he tortured her. THe sight of seeing her silver-blonde haired daughter writhing in pain on the ground was one she'd never forget._

_"Stop, Lucius," she had always growled, but he'd continued, screaming at his daughter not to forget her place. But even if Narcissa was not allowed to speak up against him, she still had certain rights as a pureblood and Lucius, on the odd occasion decided to allow her those rights. "STOP." She would bark in that tone that always made men cower in fear and he would shoot her a glare before sweeping out of the room._

_The moment he was gone, Draco would collapse at his sister's side and pull her sobbing frame into his arms whilst Narcissa stroked her hair and dragged bother of her babies into a bittersweet hug, murmuring to them that everything would be alright, that she would protect them. Which was why she had been driven to such desperate measures in order to protect her baby girl as best she could, because when Lucius began to brag that the Dark Lord would soon return to power not two days before the children received letters to Hogwarts, she knew she had to act fast._

_It was after watching a muggle movie, something she often did to escape the horrors of the wizarding world, named Rapunzel that she was struck by a brilliant idea inspired by the movie. She would not be so cruel, but she would lock her daughter away for her own safety. She had no other choice, she would not allow Elladora to be passed around as a reward for doing the Dark Lord's bidding as she had been. The memories of their hands all over her, their loud whoops as she stripped for them stabbed at her mind and she would have to focus hard to lock them up in a box._

_She would never let Elladora go through that, and so it was that she obliviated Draco and Lucius, transferring their memories of Elladora to a golden heart locket for safekeeping. She locked her daughter away shortly after that, but it took some time to convince Elladora that it was for the best._

_She hated that she had to keep her daughter in isolation and not long afte beginning the process of keeping her hidden, she hired someone to keep her company, to keep her sane. When he had died in the war, it had nearly destroyed Elladora but something seemed to change within her and the pain had turned into ambition that constantly glowed in her daughter's eyes._

_She just wanted her to be safe._

* * *

><p>Belinda glared at the flames of the fire which seemed to just appear out of nowhere the moment she thought it was getting cold. She watching as they danced and flickered, casting an eerie orange glow on the otherwise dark room. She could feel the fear of someone grabbing her from behind due to the darkness but she ignored it because she was furious. Narcissa Malfoy was possibly the most infuriating woman she had ever met, and to think she had been <em>glad<em> to see her. Now she felt as if all her hopes of getting away were shattered and she was still confused as hell.

She rubbed her temples at the massive ache she could feel, throbbing painfully with all the thoughts swimming around in her mind.

Firstly, _who_ was Elladora? In the time that Belinda had known and managed to gain Draco Malfoy's trust, he had never mentioned having a sister. He had told her everything, about the Dark Lord's mission and how he had to murder Dumbledore and he knew he could trust in her because she had never breathed a word to another soul and had let the night play out, knowing that Draco would not kill Dumbledore despite the consequences if he did not. She had faith in him, he was not pure evil.

And through that whole time, not the breath or a whisper of the fact that he had a sister, heck, no one had ever mentioned Draco Malfoy being anything other than a spoilt, evil, death eater only child. It didn't add up in her head that he'd have this sister called Elladora, but she thought about the fact that this girl, whoever she was, was locked up in a tower most of the time which led her to believe that Draco had no clue about his own sister - which was the second confusing thing.

Why would Narcissa be hiding her daughter from her son? Her brow furrowed as she studied the flames carefully, waiting for some sort of reason to come into her mind that made sense. Being a muggleborn, she had no clue of how pureblood women were treated, she had absolutely no clue that Narcissa had no choice but to hide her own daughter for reasons that she probably would only understand if they were told to her. She ran her fingers through her now silver-blonde locks of hair and sighed, tugging slightly at the roots. The pain was a temporary relief from the ache in her head, but the moment she released that awful throb was back.

She buried her face in her hands and felt the tears well up in her eyes. She just wanted to go _home_. And she'd thought that George getting married was the worst thing in the world, no, now her only chances of surviving without him were dead, her baby siblings who she adored with all of her heart. Ron was dead, Mrs Weasley was dead, Angelina was dead - and yes, she was sad about that. She would never have wished the girl to be _murdered_ for Merlin's sake, she wasn't heartless. Hermione had turned on them, Draco had glared at her like she was the scum of the Earth when she tried to comfort him, and now look where she was, in a tower in _someone else's body_.

Which is the third reason why she was so confused. How in the name of what is logical and true did she end up in ANOTHER PERSON'S BODY? Why was she in Elladora Malfoy's body, secret sister of Draco Malfoy? She had never in her life heard of someone being trapped inside of someone's else's body, even in the wizarding world. The only thing close to that was polyjuice potion, and even then you were still in your own body you just looked like you were someone else. She groaned but it was a soft, feathery sound and she hated it. It didn't make her feel better, only reminded her of her predicament.

Deciding she needed to just get the rage off of her chest, she stood up and shoved the chair she'd been sitting on away from her, surprised at this dainty girl's strength. The chair went flying backwards and fell over. That satisfied her slightly, but the next thing she was screaming without remembering a conscious decision to do so.

"DAMN IT NARCISSA FUCKING MALFOY YOU GET BACK HERE I NEED TO TALK TO YOU! I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THE FUCK YOU ARE OR WHY I'M HERE BUT IF YOU DON'T LET ME OUT OF THIS TOWER RIGHT NOW I SWEAR TO MERLIN SHIT IS GOING TO HIT THE _FAN_!" She screeched at the top of her lungs, charing at the barred window with Elladora's wand in her hand. "_Reducto!_" She screamed, but the spell merely evaporated into the atmosphere the moment it got near the bars. "DAMN IT, DAMN THIS!" She yelled, violently kicking the dresser and then hopping around on one foot as she held her toe in her hand. "Ow, ow ow, fuck!" She growled.

There was a distinct _pop_ and she knew Narcissa had arrived on the scene.

"YOU!" Belinda shouted, dropping her damaged foot to the ground with barely a wince and pointing a pale finger straight at her. "LET ME OUT OF THIS TOWER OR SO HELP ME I WILL HEX YOU INTO THE NEXT CENTURY!" She howled, charing at Narcissa like she was going to tackle her to the ground and pummel her - muggle style.

Carelessly, Narcissa tossed up a barrier with a flick of her wand and Belinda pounded against the magic. "LET ME OUT LET ME OUT LET ME OUT!" Belinda continued on her furious rampage until Narcissa cast a silencing spell on her as well, her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. The moment Belinda looked into that murderous gaze she cowered and took a step back immediately.

"Elladora," her voice was clipped and sharp. "You have been in this tower for so long and you said you understood, why must you give me grief? I am sorry to have gotten your hopes up with the promise of letting you go, but Bellatrix has _returned_ and she will give you away as a reward if I let you out. I can't do that my flower, I love you too much to let you know what that is like. Please, try to understand."

Belinda screamed at her soundlessly, trying to explain that she was _not_ Elladora, but of course the damn silencing spell was on her.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but if this is the only way to keep you safe than it must be like this until the threat is gone or until I think you are capable of behaving like a proper young woman," Narcissa's eyes filed with tears as she pointed her wand at Belinda. Belinda felt a ball of fear build in her stomach, what was going to happen to her? She opened her mouth to screech that she was NOT ELLADORA, but there was no hope for her now. A single tear rolled down Narcissa's cheek.

_"Obliviate."_

* * *

><p><em>"Oh Elladora," a voice drawled in what the owner had obviously hoped to be a creepy manner but merely came out sounding weird. The silvery-blonde haired girl clapped a hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter as she saw her six-year old brother walk past her hiding spot. She was crouched in the cupboard, peeking through the gap as he looked around curiously, a frown on his face before he started to smirk again and wiggled his fingers to amuse himself with his own weird antics. "Come out come out wherever you are! I promise I won't hurt you," he pouted when he was met with only silence.<em>

_Normally, Elladora would've burst into fits of laughter by now but she was biting down so hard on her lip it drew blood to keep from laughing. She licked away the metallic taste and shoved her fist into her mouth instead. "Ella, c'mon, i'm bored already. Just come out and it can be your turn, alright? I'll give you some chocolate?" He called out once more, peering around the room. "If you're in one of the out of bounds area i'm telling mother!" He scowled when yet again, he was only met with silence. It was obvious the boy had no clue how to coax his sister out._

_He'd tried being funny because he knew she could hardly ever resist laughing at him, he tried bribing her with chocolate, he tried threatening her with mother and still she hid away in the cupboard, resisting the urge to bang her fists against it in laughter at his pouty expression. He truly did look ridiculously adorable when he pouted like that, but at the same time he looked hilariously stupid. It was very conflicting for the young girl and she wasn't sure whether to 'aww' or burst into giggles._

_"I think i'll just go steal all of your chocolate," he announced loudly into the silence, and this was what broke Elladora. She tumbled out of the wardrobe and in a movement faster than he saw she'd tackled him to the ground and pinned him down with all of her strength. "NO! That's naught, Drake, NAUGHTY!" She squeaked, glaring down at him with her bottom lip jutted out in her usual way whenever he did something that upset her. He laughed hysterically and easily flipped them, sitting on her as he tickled her mercilessly._

_"NO! STOP! DRAKE STOP THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" She screamed, giggles escaping her every possible moment as she thrashed around wildly and managed to shift him off of her, aiming a kick at his stomach. He gasped as the air was knocked straight ouf of his lungs and clutched his stomach, wheezing loudly as he glared at her. "Ella- that- hurt-" He breathed out heavily and she scowled at him in response, immediately standing and brushing off her dress like a proper lady, holding her head high as her mother had taught her to do so. _Always hold yourself with dignity, do not let others see your weakness_, her mother's words rang through her head and she turned her nose up at the sight of Draco wheezing on the ground._

_"Get up boy, I say," she mimicked her father and he burst into laughter, but the sound of a throat being cleared interrupted them both._

_They both tensed immediately and at the horror on Draco's face, Elladodra knew just who it was. She gulped and slowly turned, immediately curtseying at the sight of her father. The very look of him struck fear deep within her and she felt herself wanting to tremble. And she was only little, so she did. She trembled violently and sucked in a deep breath that hissed through her clenched teeth. "F-Father, to what do w-we owe the honour?" She asked, looking up at him with terror filled eyes. He sneered at her and immediately looked at Draco._

_"Legillemens." The word rolled off his tongue with ease and Draco looked at Elladora desperately whilst the memory of her kicking him in the stomach rose to mind. Her father immediately pulled out of Draco's mind and looked at her scathingly, his lip curled angrily. She knew her place was below Draco, kicking him was un-acceptable. She had only hoped her father would not find out, but here he was, and she knew she was to be punished._

_"Did you kick your brother?" He growled, glaring down at his trembling daughter._

_She immediately dropped her gaze to her feet, tapping her heels together as she always did. It was a habit of hers and she had no idea where it came from, but it was a clear way of showing she was un-comfortable. She felt her body start to tremble even more violently and she was near tears, opening and closing her mouth in a way that made her resemble a gaping fish as she tried to force out the response to his question, but her throat had dried up and an un-intelligible sound escaped her lips. _

_"DID YOU KICK YOUR BROTHER?" He roared at her and she jumped, immediately looking up into her father's eyes._

_"Y-Y-Y-Yes," she could barely force the word out as she swallowed quickly and shut her eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay. Her father hated seeing her weak and said he tortured her to teach her to be stronger, to teach her that she was not allowed to think herself above a pureblooded male - unless he was a lower ranking pureblood. She would never be permitted to speak against her brother, but she always did. She had a fiery spirit that came from her mother and her father, and she could not often control herself, letting her temper best her judgement._

_"Crucio!" She fell to her knee's almost instantly and could hear her brother screaming for his father to stop, that he'd provoked her and she was only kicking him to get him off, but she knew it wouldn't work and would only make her father angrier. "Shut. Up. Drake." She gasped out and she heard no more sound other than her own screams and the sound of sobbing. Tears streamed down her face, the salty taste plaguing her mouth as her limbs thrashed against the floor, trying to find relief from the millions of pins being pushed into every inch of her skin, pushing in so deep that they had to be cut out by knives. And then, the pain was over and she looked up through hazy eyes to see her mother giving her father that vicious look, like she would've killed him if she could._

_Her father didn't often listen to her mother, but whenever she looked at him like that he could never refuse. He turned on his heel and swept away, shooting Elladora a glare as he did so. She felt herself being pulled into her brother's arms as her mother hugged them both and whispered soothing words to them. Elladora wished she could crawl into the safety of their bodies and never leave again. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay, so I hope that chapter cleared up some of the confusion. I know that you all expected angst-y romance after the death of Belinda's siblings, and again I apologise for being random and throwing this at you but this is IMPORTANT to the story! I didn't just decide this randomly, something happens because of this change and it will help bring Belinda and George together! :D Plus, drama~

**STILL NEED A BETA!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Oh goodness, i'm sorry guys! This story was on hiatus for a while whilst I got back into the pattern of school, but here's an update that I hope you'll all enjoy (sorry for the wait!)

**Disclaimer: **If Harry Potter was mine, Belinda would exist and Dramione would be canon. That is all.

* * *

><p><em>"Belinda, what-"<em>

_"You were never like this when we were little! Believing mudbloods had a place in the world, believing that they deserved to even come near you. You were so confident, such a hope for our proud family and now look at you, crying because some mudblood bitch turned against you. She is filth, she does not deserve your tears, father would be ashamed to see you now!" She shrieked, before realising what she had said and clapping a hand to cover her own mouth. She'd screwed up and now they would surely know she was not this Belinda person._

_"Ella?"_

**ooo**

"Elladora?" Draco repeated when the raven-haired girl did not respond but instead cast her shameful gaze downwards and tapped her heels together. She couldn't believe she'd let her anger best her, father had taught her that a woman was not to loose her temper at a pureblood male who by gender right was better than her. All others she was above in ranking, but not a pureblood male. It was not her place to speak up unless it was of great importance.

Something didn't add up to her though. How did Draco still know who she was? Her mother had erased his memories after locking her away so it simply made no sense at all that he knew who she was now. She slowly lifted her gaze and just as she opened her mouth to respond she felt Red bristle and the one who had opened the door was staring at Draco as if he was now the insane one, not her.

"_Belinda, _actually, or have you forgotten her name?" Red snapped.

"Shut up, Ginny." Draco retorted, his gaze never leaving hers. "Elladora Alcyone Malfoy what in Merlin's name are you doing in Belinda's body? How in the _hell_ did you manage that you brilliant, idiotic girl?" He shook his head, though there was bursting relief in his eyes, like she was his saviour. He looked at her like she was an object to admire and worship and she merely found it irritating. She did not understand that having his sister back in his grasp was his reason to continue living when he didn't have Hermione.

"Stop _looking_ at me like i'm bloody Harry Potter," said Elladora with exasperation clear in her tone, the idea of keeping her identity forgotten. Soon though, a giddy smile spread across her face and she launched herself into his arms, his immediately enveloping her frame as she buried her face in her brother's chest. It was so good to feel warm and safe again, like all those times he and mother had comforted her following the torture sessions from her father as he put her in her place, below men. Did she really believe that though? She could remember her mothers words as well as Fred's echoing in her ears but it was so hard to choose whether to believe her father or them.

"How can you remember me? Mother said-"

"I found the locket not long ago, dropped it and all these memories just came flying into my head from it as it broke open on the floor. Mother doesn't know, she still wears the blasted thing every day. I've been looking everywhere for you and I tried to find you but..." He stared down at her like she was the holy grail again and the two of them ignored the horrified looks from Weasley's who had now begun to fill the room.

"I missed you, I was so lonely in the god awful tower!" She howled suddenly, clutching him tighter and dropping her face against his chest once more as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Excuse us for breaking up the moment," a masculine voice said. "But what is going on here?" Elladora lifted her gaze to stare straight into the emerald eyes of Harry Potter.

Remembering she was in company and she should act the way she had been raised, she pulled away from Draco and became stiff, holding her head high as she regarded the room with barely-concealed contempt. Her surroundings did little to put her at ease, instead making her feel unsafe with how rickety the building appeared. "Apologies for my rudeness," she decided to adress Harry considering he was the one who had posed the question. "My name is Elladora Malfoy, i'm Draco's sister. Pleasure to meet you, Harry Potter, if I might be so bold as to presume that is your name?" She smiled sweetly and stuck her hand out, holding herself in a way that Belinda would not.

"Has she gone insane?" Someone spoke up from the sea of red heads as Harry hesitantly took her hand and shook it lightly before dropping it like she might poison him.

"Certainly not, and it is quite rude to speak about someone when they are in the same room as you," Elladora turned away from the red heads and stalked over to Draco. "Who are these people?" She hissed. Draco cocked a brow at her, knowing she'd know the name once he mentioned it.

"The Weasley's..."

"As in _Arthur_ Weasley, the Weasley's?"

"Yeah..." Draco looked hesitant about her reaction to this and she pursed her lips, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You!" She suddenly exclaimed, turning and pointing her finger at the red head who had opened the door. No _wonder_ he was so familiar, every feature save for his slightly smaller stature, the tiniest hook of his nose and his flaming red hair was the same as the one who had kept her company, Fred. She looked visibly sick as she realised that she had spent most of her time with a _Weasley_, though she was curious as to why his hair had not been red as most Weasley's were described.

"You're George, F-F-" She paused. "Fred's twin, yes?" He nodded in confusion and then she turned to point at Red.

"And you! You're Ginny Weasley?" Red nodded.

"Ella, where are you going with this? How do you know their names, father never told us?" He frowned at his sister whose eyes were widening with the shock of it all.

"Fred was the one who kept me company when I was locked away. He never told me he was a Weasley." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, beginning to pace as she tried to clear her head.

"How could you NOT have realised he was a Weasley?" Draco raised his brows at his younger sister who glared at him in return.

"His hair wasn't red, mother must have changed it ob-" She was cut off by a very startled, irritated voice.

"Does ANYONE actually feel like explaining what the hell is going on here?"

* * *

><p><em>"Ella, sweetheart?" Her mother's soft voice interrupted the blonde's reading and she immediately looked up, hard eyes staring into her mother's own. Narcissa visibly winced at the gaze and immediately reprimanded her for staring at her in such a manner, but she got no response from the woman who sighed and decided to get to it. With a wave of her wand, a boy appeared who looked to be two years older than her and incredibly confused as to what the hell was going on. Little did Elladora know, he had been placed under the 'imperio' spell in order to make sure he did not run away nor protest about being in the tower.<em>

_Her eyes roved over his figure. Built from Quidditch, though she didn't know that, rather tall, warm features, a cheeky glint in his eyes that startled her - even locked away in a tower he looked like he was up to something. His eyes themselves were an electric, sparkling blue, the kind that was swirled within her grey depths. He had a dusting of freckles over his cheeks, and chestnut brown hair atop his head. He was an interesting specimen and she found him especially fascinating as the only person she'd seen for the past year was her mother. It was nice to see another human and his company already made her feel warm inside, safe and secure in the knowledge that the world had not ended and she was stuck alone with her mother._

_"This young man will come to visit you as often as he can to keep you company, between the hours of four and six when possible. I don't want you to be constantly surrounded by elves, it will not do for your mental health to talk to them. This is my daughter, Elladora, as I have mentioned before. I will return you to Hogwarts at six. Enjoy yourselves." Narcissa vanished with a crack, leaving the brown-haired boy behind._

_Silence followed Narcissa's absence and after a moment of staring at the boy, Elladora decided she simply couldn't care less who he was and nestled back into the pillows on her bed, lifting her book to read once more. The silence was broken only by the floor creaking as he shifted his weight from foot to foot and the crinkle of pages as Elladora turned them. It was nearly suffocating, as they both wished to talk but neither really felt like saying something to the other until finally, the boy snatched the book out of her hands and slammed it shut - after sliding the bookmark in place, of course, he was polite after all. _

_"That was rude." Elladora commented, though there was no venom in her tone as he would've expected from a Malfoy. No snarkiness or even that drawl that one would be accustomed to from someone like her. She offered her hand, waiting for him to return her book but she could see on his facial expression that he had no intention of doing so - if that cheeky glint growing in his eyes was anything to go by. She sighed in exasperation and shook her head distastefully, immediately sitting up and patting the bed for him to take a seat. He did so and stared at her for a moment, before a slight smile twitched the corner's of his lips upwards._

_"You're rude," he responded, and she looked startled before frowning at him._

_"What makes you think that?" She retorted, but there was still no malice in her tone. Only a slight hint of offence. _

_"You were reading when you have company, which is incredibly rude. Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" He tutted lightly and Elladora rolled her eyes, crossing one leg daintily over the other and folding her heads neatly in her lap._

_"Of course she did, I am a respectable young lady and you are an annoying boy with messy hair. Now please, if you wouldn't mind, might I have my book back?" She asked, tilting her head at him slightly. He snorted with laughter and shook his head._

_"No way, it's like you've got a stick up your arse or something. But then again, what would I expect, you ARE a Malfoy after all." He grinned as he saw her cheeks flush with anger._

_"You say that like it's a bad thing! Malfoy's are a highly respected family in the wizarding community with the purest blood, you dare speak down to me?"_

_"I'm a pureblood," he retorted. "But what would it matter if I wasn't? Why should you having no muggle blood make you better?" He challenged._

_"Because muggle blood is _dirty_!" She proclaimed indignantly, holding on to her father's beliefs even if her mother had told her that she should not be so degrading of the human kind. Even if she had pure blood, she had no right to be rude to those who had tainted blood. She frowned at him and crossed her arms, turning her head the other way so she could ignore him. What an insufferable prat, she thought to herself._

_"OOooh, Malfoy's throwing a hissy fit," he taunted. She continued to ignore him and turned her body away now. "Oh i'm so offended, you've turned your body away from me. You're only ignoring me because you know i'm right," he was coaxing her, she knew it, but she couldn't help it._

_"You are NOT right! How dare you come to my tower and tell me i'm wrong, that's just-"_

_"Where's the door?" He interrupted. She stared at him incredulously._

_"Don't change the sub-"_

_"Where's the door?" He repeated._

_"There isn't one."_

_"Why not?"_

_Elladora paused for a moment, letting out a frustrated sigh as she turned her body to face him once more instead of just glaring at him. She stood up and placed her hands on her hips, sneering at him whilst he merely snorted with laughter again. How rude! Did he not know how to act like a proper pureblood? Surely, he must be a blood traitor. How despicable, her mother giving her a blood traitor to keep her company. She'd rather talk to the house elves. _

_"Why would I tell you?"_

_"I'm only curious."_

_"Curiosity killed the cat." _

_After that, there was only silence for the next two hours until Narcissa returned with a pop and took a hold of the brown-haired boy's shoulder. "Wait!" She cried before they could vanish and leave her alone to her thoughts once more. Her mother stilled and he looked at her expectantly, a grin on his face as if he had expected this reaction from her. Prat, she grumbled to herself._

_"What's your name?"_

_"Fred." He responded simply, before him and Narcissa both vanished and she was isolated once more. _

_"What a frustrating boy." She buried her head in her pillow._

**ooo**

_"Attempt number 53," she grumbled to herself, glaring down at the cauldron. She had managed to convince her mother to let her practise brewing potions to pass the time, and following the death of Fred, her mother had seemed to be a little more lenient lately. She'd even let Elladora sit outside the tower the other day, though she'd been under heavy surveillance and her wand had to be left behind in the tower. It had been a kind gesture on her mother's behalf and Elladora had thanked her profusely - for both letting her outside and gathering ingredients so that Elladora could practise.  
><em>

_When Fred died, Elladora's world had crumbled around her.  
><em>

_She could still remember her mother telling her, as if it were just yesterday though it was nearly three years ago now. Her heart clenched painfully and she shut her eyes, remembering the feeling of his lips covering hers, his promise to return to her and set her free of the tower when the war was over, his hands travelling over the curves of her body, tangling themselves in her silvery locks as she gripped his shirt, needing him to be so much closer than he could ever be. She had loved him with every fibre of her being, and then? Then she had lost him to the cruel, twisted hands of fate.  
><em>

_It was as if she hadn't suffered enough already. Locked away in a tower for all of these years, missing out on opportunities to have friends and to attend a school that she had always desired to go to, losing her brother whom she had loved dearly, no no! Her eyes snapped open, filled with rage as her grip on the spoon tightened and she turned it clockwise once more. She carefully tossed the moth wings into the cauldron, stirring four time anti-clockwise. No, she hadn't suffered enough already. The world had to take Fred away from her, and she wasn't sure how to go on without her.  
><em>

_"You'll get out of this tower one day, Ells, just you wait. And we'll be happy together, I promise," she snarled to herself, reciting his words that she would never, could never forget. Though he couldn't hold up his end of the deal, she could. She would get out of this tower for him and live the life he had always wanted her to live. She stared down resolutely at the potion and noticed that it was beginning to change into a golden colour.  
><em>

_"Two drops of buboter puss," she tapped the bottle and they fell in. She knew that she was missing one ingredient, essence of loss, but she had no way to obtain it and she couldn't ask her mother to collect it - it was an incredibly rare ingredient. Her mother would be curious at to what potion would need that, and would be furious if she discovered that Elladora was making an attempt to break free of the tower and put herself at risk - though really, it was all quite ridiculous. If her mother would just trust her, she was sure she'd be fine.  
><em>

_"I have to do this, I have to finish it. A sprinkling of fire ash, a drop of blood, three turns clockwise, but what ELSE? Low flame to simmer it, then high flame after the clockwise turns, that will replicate the apparation effect without triggering the wards, but how to make it WORK? Fred, i'm sorry! I can't do it! I need you here with me!" She looked upwards, tears welling in her eyes. She had to do this, she'd promised him she'd get out of here one day. She promised.  
><em>

_He was dead and gone, but she could still live - live the life they'd _both _wanted. She knew she would never achieve true happiness without her first - and she liked to think only - love, but she could be happy damnit. She didn't have to live the rest of her life, hiding away in a tower. She didn't want that to happen. Immediately after the war, her mother had said she would have to wait a while until she was set free, because the threat of death eaters still loomed on the horizon. Five, maybe six years, her mother had said. But Elladora didn't want to lose another second of her life when it was already so precious to her. _

_A single tear slid down her cheek and dropped into the cauldron, but Elladora barely noticed as she looked longingly out the window. "I just want to hold you again, tell you I love you once more, hear you say it back. I just want you to be mine," sobbed Elladora as more tears fell, thick and fast into the cauldron, and it wasn't until a heavenly scent touched her nose that she realised the potion inside of the cauldron had turned a deep blue. Could it be? Could her tears replicate the essence of loss?_

_Her heart soared, the sorrow gone as she immediately beamed. She might be able to get out of here! She could escape! Quickly, Elladora scooped a mouthful of the potion into her goblet and tossed it down her throat, shuddering at the salty taste. Immediately, the world swayed and Elladora collapsed onto the hard, cold floor.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"-and that's basically all I have to tell you. As for the whereabouts of... what's her name again?" Elladora's eyes moved to Draco who didn't look surprised at all by his sister's own intelligence, he rather looked a little bored actually. Which she found insulting but decided not to comment on.<p>

"Belinda." He supplied, reclining lazily in his chair.

"Yes. I would presume that Belinda is locked away in my tower, and as I didn't really think about what would happen if the potion worked-" Draco snorted and she shot him a glare. "As I was saying, I have no clue how to return myself back into my own body and frankly I don't want to go back there if i'm still in the tower." She finished swiftly, extending a hand in front of her to admire her fingernails. To her horror, they were chipped and messy, nothing at all like her perfect ones and she quickly lowered her hand in shame.

"Brilliant," George groaned. "Lin is locked up in some fucking tower only Circe knows where and it's YOUR fault. The least you could do is _try_ to help us-" He started but was cut off by an angry Draco.

"Did she ever say she wasn't going to help us find Belinda?" He was met with silence. "No. She did not. She probably will, if you ask her nicely, and she just told you everything she knows willingly, which she didn't have to do but she did anyways, so the least you could do is treat my sister who had been locked away in a tower for _years_ with a little bit of respect. She is a person after all and you have no right to snap at her when she didn't even think it would work." Draco snarled. Placatingly, Elladora laid her hand over his and gave it a slight squeeze before withdrawing it once more and fixing George with a stony glare.

"Fred always wanted me to meet you, said you were fun. Apparently not." She sneered at him and George's eyes narrowed as rage filled them with the mention of his deceased twin's name.

"Don't you dare-"

"Oh shut it, George." Ginny cut across, exasperated. "We get it, don't you dare this and don't you dare that because Fred didn't mean something to anyone other than _you_. We get it, now shut up and leave Be- Elladora alone. I'm sure she's exhausted, would you like me to take you to my room so you can get some rest?" Ginny offered. In response, a genuine smile crept up on Elladora's face before she nodded like the prim and proper woman she was.

"That would be lovely, thank you."

* * *

><p>Dreamily, the silvery-blonde haired girl stared up at the night sky through a window that was barred. Why was it barred, she wondered curiously? With a shake of her head, she cast away such trivial thoughts and continued to admire the moon up above. It's glow was warm and inviting, and she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to dance under the moon's gaze. She slowly lifted herself up, staring around the unfamiliar room once more. Why was she here? She couldn't remember, though to be honest, she couldn't remember anything at all.<p>

"What's my name?" She inquired of the room, though as she had expected it gave no answer.

How curious that she had woken up in an unfamiliar place with no recollection of who she was. It should've worried her, but the calming draught that the pretty blonde lady had fed her managed to keep the girl from panicking. "What a lovely fire!" She cried suddenly, turning to look at the fire as it danced in the fireplace. She moved over to it and sat down in front of it, eagerly revelling in the warmth that the fire's glow brought. "How nice of the pretty blonde lady to make a fire for me."

There was only silence other than the crackling of the fire as the blonde nestled into the armchair. The silence was broken by a _pop_.

"Elladora?"

The girl raised her head to look at the pretty blonde woman and smiled warmly. "Is that my name?" She inquired, and was given a quick nod in response. "What a lovely name," she mumbled to herself, her brow furrowing. Something felt oddly wrong about the name, like it wasn't really hers at all. "Are you sure it's mine? I don't believe it is, I don't think it's my name. No, it is not. Elladora is not my name, I know it's not. My name was much more simple than that... Be-Be-" Her gaze hardened. She couldn't quite recall her name.

"What's your name?" She asked at the woman took a seat beside her in the opposing armchair.

"Narcissa, I am your mother. Stop being ridiculous, Elladora, of course that is your name. I gave it to you myself!" Narcissa frowned at her daughter disapprovingly. But the girl shook her head in response - no, that wasn't her name, and this woman wasn't her mother. Panic settled in, so fast that she toppled out of her chair and began to scramble backwards. The Belinda, who had been hidden away inside of her due to the calming draught, began to pipe up.

"Get away from me! You're crazy! You're not my mother and my name isn't Elladora!" She cried, standing and grabbed a book randomly to use as a weapon. Narcissa let out a world-weary sigh and waved a stick - which confused the blonde - at her, muttering some sort of spell that caused the blonde in question to fall to the ground, fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The updates will steadily come less fast, but it shouldn't matter all that much because this story doesn't have too many chapters left! Expect the next update by at least March 9th, if any later than that you can all yell at me through PM and i'll try to get it done asap. Love you all, and thanks for reading! Please drop a review!

**STILL NEED A BETA!**


End file.
